Ninja And Werewolf
by NaruHina244
Summary: Seth was never the same since his dad died. Hinata was never the same when she got disowned. Their two worlds colllided and Seth imprinted. How will Hinata react to the whole werewolf thing and how will Seth react to her being a ninja from another world?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been thinking. There's been a lot of Naruto and Twilight crossovers…I love imprint stories and Seth and Hinata popped into my head. Now don't get me wrong I'm all for NaruXHina but I just want to try this out since Seth and Hinata both have similar personalities. So in this story, Hinata is accidentally transported to another world since her clan practically disowned her and announced that Hanabi was the new clan heir. Here's what happened. This took place when the Cullens were going to show the wolves how to fight.**

People were right. Hinata knew that she was weak and she was never going to fit into the village of Konoha. In addition to being kicked out of the clan, she was scheduled to bear the mark of the branch family since she was a total failure. Ever since she tried saving Naruto, he never gave her a glance. She knew why of course. It was because he was in love with Sakura and he couldn't face her especially when she almost died for him. Hinata understood though. It wasn't Naruto's fault that his feelings for Sakura were too strong. She was too little, too late. Hinata had tears in her eyes asking the gods what her purpose in life was. Instead of facing her clan members, she decided to do something else. She would run away and never look back.

Hinata packed her stuff immediately and she slung her backpack over her shoulders. Her new ninja clothes were tight and showed her figure well. She rushed to the gates, avoiding stares that displayed pity. Hinata leaped into the forest and never looked back.

**About a week later…**

Hinata was in another village. She was in Kirigakure in fact and she was looking around for a hotel to stay at. She knew that her family was looking for her. There were missing signs everywhere so she had to put on a henge. She stumbled across a homeless-looking man with a hood on. Her eyes seemed to soften when the man asked her for money. She reached in her purse. After all she was a Hyuuga heiress or was at least.

"Thank you kind stranger. If you don't mind me asking, what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here in the streets," the old man asked, politely.

Hinata explained her situation to the man. "My family disowned me so I'm just looking for a place to stay for the night."

The old man smiled, giving her a scroll. Hinata frowned confused. Before she could ask, the old man vanished before her eyes. She looked at the scroll and frowned, turning it over and opening the seal. Inside was an ancient jutsu with fancy calligraphy. She read the title. _Teleportation Jutsu_? She performed the hand seals and the last words on the scroll wrote an unfamiliar word. _Earth_? Hinata held back a giggle. What kind of funny name was _Earth_? Suddenly, a vortex opened and she was sucked in immediately. Her breath caught as she was transported through space. Hinata gasped when she was sucked into a huge blue planet that she was unfamiliar with. She landed splat on her back on a clear meadow and suddenly, she got up. Everyone at the clear meadow looked over to her curiously. Hinata gaped at the many angelic people with humongous wolves around her. Where _was_ she? These people here were so beautiful except one girl who just looked plain, like her. Hinata shook her head. No, she shouldn't judge people by the way she looked.

"A-Are you okay?" the blond angelic man asked, kindly.

Hinata started to fidget and look at the man. She hissed when she found out that her ankle was twisted. Hinata didn't know the language but she understood the man.

"I'm fine," Hinata nodded, and she gasped.

She could speak the strange language.

"I don't think your ankle agrees with you. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Dr. Cullen introduced himself, smiling at her still. "This is my family: my wife Esme, my sons Jasper, Emmett, and Edward and my daughters Alice and Rosalie. They're all adopted. This is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. My wife is a zoologist…so that's why she's taking care of these wild wolves here."

Hinata looked at the wolves and walked over to them. Kiba and Kakashi would've got along with them. Hinata noticed how each one was looking at her like she was going to be their new friend. She smiled and was so intrigued when something so big could be so tamed. Then, she looked at the Cullens and bowed her head, still wobbling since her foot was still hurt.

"How rude of me. My name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata bowed.

"Hinata. Do you have a family? How did you crash down here? It was like you were from space or something," Emmett chuckled, as Carlisle examined her leg.

A sandy wolf approached her and nuzzled its nose at her feet.

"I-I-I don't have a family anymore," Hinata stuttered, petting the wolf cooing it. "You're handsome aren't you?"

The other wolves started to snort in response.

"What do you mean you have no family?" Esme asked, anxiously.

Hinata relaxed since she felt that Esme was like a motherly figure. Esme had the presence of Hinata's kind mother in her.

"My family disowned me," Hinata told everyone regretfully.

Everyone tensed and Hinata knew why. They were all worried about who Hinata was going to live with.

"Well I guess we'll take you in, then," Carlisle decided, as if nothing.

"Don't worry! I don't want to be a burden!" Hinata protested, profusely. "I-I can sleep in a tent or something…A-And I could probably light my own fire and cook my own meals…No! No! I'm not going to eat wolves!"

Hinata was blushing and everyone started to laugh at the embarrassed girl. The sandy wolf whined as it curled around her and tucked her into its warm fur. Hinata sighed in content and kissed the wolf's nose. The other wolves all seemed to snicker if that was possible and the sandy wolf barked in happiness. Edward smiled amused at the wolf but his expression was suspicious at Hinata.

"Hinata! Don't worry about it. You can stay with us," Carlisle agreed, and that was when the sandy wolf growled in objection. "We won't do anything Seth."

Seth looked at Carlisle in total disbelief but the black wolf barked a command at Seth, leaving Hinata totally in the blue.

"I-I- can't possibly-Y-You don't have to-," Hinata started, panicked.

She was going to be a burden to everyone again. They were going to chase her out, again.

"You're not going to be a burden you know," Jasper shook his head as if feeling her distress.

"B-But that was all I ever was! A burden! That's why my family disowned me. I wasn't strong enough! A-And that's all I ever was to the person I loved. He couldn't even love me back and I was like a burden to him. That's all I-I was ever good for!" Hinata shouted, crying now.

She couldn't control her tears nor the words that spilled out of her mouth. She was so distraught that everyone there pitied her. The pity was there again and Hinata felt that she couldn't belong in this world either.

"Listen, Hinata. Your former family did not treat you right. Do you understand that?" Esme pleaded, hugging Hinata earning a suspicious glare from the sandy wolf. Hinata sniffled. "We're going to take care of you, don't you worry."

Everyone got ready to go. The wolf was still tensed but Edward was whispering comforting words to it. It seemed to ignore him and whined at Hinata.

"Seth was it?" Hinata giggled, relaxing when everything was going to be alright. She could cook for the new family and clean. Yes. She would not be a burden and she had to keep her ninja secret on the down low. "We'll meet the wolves again. Won't we?"

The Cullens and wolves all tensed. Hinata frowned. These wolves were a little _too_ smart but then again, these wolves were not ninja wolves so they couldn't talk to her.

"You can, sweetie," Esme nodded, emphasizing the _you_.

"How old are you Hinata?" Bella asked, shyly.

Hinata had to admit that Bella was a pretty girl though she wasn't as pretty as the others. She was better looking than Hinata for sure.

"I'm fifteen," Hinata answered, smiling (**Wasn't Naruto fifteen in Shippuuden? Oh wells. I forget haha so rough estimation**).

"Cool! We get a little sister Rose!" Alice sang, as Rose rolled her eyes but smiled encouragingly at Hinata.

The Cullens took Hinata away and Hinata couldn't help but feel sad when she had to leave that wolf though. It was strange to her. It felt like she had a deep connection with the wolf especially when she stared at its clear blue eyes.

**Seth's POV**

This whole entire meeting was a waste of time. All we had to do was kill vampires and be done with it. What was with all this training crap?

_Seth focus._ Sam's annoying voice ordered and I sighed. Just my day.

I focused on Jasper's movement and Edward's. I had to admit. These leeches were good. Embry seemed to scoff at me.

_Ha. Newb. _

I smiled when Carlisle had to break up the fight. The others grimaced wishing that they both were going to rip each other to pieces. Bella had a heart-to-heart with Jacob afterwards…yuck. Suddenly, something fell from the trees above and landed splat in front of the bloodsucking doctor. Ironic right?

_If that's a sparrow, I call it._ Leah claimed.

_That's gross Leah!_ I complained out loud.

_Dude! It's a chick! _Quil gaped, as we gathered towards her in case the bloodsuckers were going to lose control.

She groaned and gasped, looking at us with frightened eyes. That was when it struck me. Her eyes rested on mine for a brief second before looking around at her surroundings. She was so _beautiful_. My world seemed to collapse and built itself up with _hers_. Her eyes were weirdly a light, light, light purplish color. Was she blind? My heart sank. Poor girl. She was so angelic and it hurted me to see her in total fear and confusion.

_Whoah…Seth imprinted! _Jared accused, looking at Hinata in fascination.

Everyone in the pack tensed and started to think all these _colorful_ thoughts and I just tuned them out focusing on her. She was perfect. There wasn't even a flaw in her. Jared whistled, laughing at my thoughts.

I glared at him. Sure he was excited. Only Sam, Quil, and Jared imprinted so far. My eyes studied the girl and she was perfect. Her dark hair was long and her body was perfect. Her eyes were entrancing and then I noticed her pain. I whimpered and found out that her leg was injured from the fall apparently. It was like I could sense her distress.

_Calm down, Seth_. Sam soothed.

Heck. I was calm. I was calmer today than I ever was my whole life. Gravity seemed to pull me towards this girl and she was so beautiful.

"A-Are you okay?" Carlisle asked her, curiously.

She seemed to stare at the doctor in wonder until she hiss out in pain. Was she okay? My poor angel was hurt! God, bloodsucker, heal her already! I noticed that she wasn't blind...Maybe it was a hereditary thing. Her eyes were unique though...Pure light purple as if it was white...

"I'm fine," she gasped out.

…No she wasn't. I was amused by how cute she was when she was in denial.

"I don't think your ankle agrees with you. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Dr. Cullen introduced himself, smiling at her still. "This is my family: my wife Esme, my sons Jasper, Emmett, and Edward and my daughters Alice and Rosalie. They're all adopted. This is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. My wife is a zoologist…so that's why she's taking care of these wild wolves here."

She started to shake as she wobbled up. Apparently, she ignored the pain and sort of _walked_ towards us. We all stared at her in fascination. Something about her was different. It was like she wasn't human. Her scent was different but I pushed it aside since she was my _imprint_. How blessed was I?

"How rude of me. My name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata bowed.

Hinata…Hyuuga…What a strange beautiful name that was. Her smile seemed to melt when she looked up from her bow. Where was she from? Her bow was so formal.

"Hinata. Do you have a family? How did you crash down here? It was like you were from space or something," Emmett chuckled, as Carlisle examined her leg.

Hinata seemed to not notice her leg being treated when Carlisle put pressure on the leg. Easy doc! You're hurting her. Hinata didn't seem to notice Carlisle even treating her. I boldly made my way towards her and she stiffened. I didn't want her to be afraid and I was thinking of stepping back. She petted my fur as of instinct smiling brightly. I was ecstatic! She liked me! She wasn't afraid at all!

"I-I-I don't have a family anymore," Hinata stuttered, petting me still. What did she mean by that? Did her family die? I felt so sorry for her and then she faced me, smiling that bright smile again. "You're handsome aren't you?"

I was extremely happy again. She said I was handsome. Yeah! Seth, you still got it! The others were all snorting and chuckling as if she made the joke of the century. Sigh. You gotta love my pack. Esme seemed to ask her about why she doesn't have a family. Hinata stopped petting me and looked away, disturbed and she was frowning. What happened?

"My family disowned me."

WHAT? WHY? The pack was getting upset. Why would any family disown their child.

_I mean, sure she's a wreck now, but she doesn't seem that bad. Heck, she looks so innocent_. Jacob thought, confused.

_We don't technically know her, Jake_. Sam said.

_Well we will seeing as __**someone**__imprinted on her_. Paul snorted. I swear to the gods if Paul ever imprinted, I'd feel really sorry for the girl. Paul growled at me and I chuckled along with everyone else. _Watch it kid._

Okay. What was he going to do? I was going to kick his butt just like Jacob did. Jacob laughed along with the pack until Sam told us to put a poker face on. Lady Gaga much?

_Shut it Seth_. Sam sighed at my random thoughts. Paul was trembling hard, but I knew he wanted to beat the crap out of me for that on. Sam glared at Paul who visibly relaxed but gave me a warning glare.

"Well I guess we'll take you in, then," Carlisle decided, casually.

Wait a minute. NO! What if the leeches turn her or kill her? No way in hell!

"Don't worry! I don't want to be a burden!" Hinata protested, profusely. "I-I can sleep in a tent or something…A-And I could probably light my own fire and cook my own meals…No! No! I'm not going to eat wolves!"

Uhh…That was _not_ going to happen either. Everyone started to laugh at her outburst. She sure was jumpy huh? I snuggled Hinata close and she relaxed against my sandy fur. She sighed in content and kissed my nose.

_Awwwwwwww…Seth's got himself some puppy dog love_. Paul taunted, and the others snickered.

Ignoring that! I smiled happily. That kiss was imprinted on my nose indeed. The touch was like heaven itself.

"Hinata! Don't worry about it. You can stay with us," Carlisle insisted, and I growled in objection. Ok so I snarled but whatever. "We won't do anything Seth."

I looked at Carlisle with complete disbelief until Sam barked at me.

_You can't possibly agree with the leech! What if they hurt her?_

_We have to trust them for now! You know Sue's in a wreck so don't burden your mom. Emily and I have a small place so she will think that she's a burden. Don't push this Seth. You'll get to see her_. Sam persuaded.

I looked at Carlisle and growled. If they give her a scratch, I am going to kill every last one of them.

_Bold words for one so small_. Jared smirked and I rolled my eyes.

_This wolf's got paws._

Everyone groaned at my jokes.

"I-I- can't possibly-Y-You don't have to-," Hinata panicked and I didn't like it when she looked afraid.

Her thoughts felt really disturbed and I couldn't help but question why. I couldn't read her mind but I wish I could've so I could help her in any way possible.

"You're not going to be a burden you know," Jasper shook his head, feeling her distress like me.

"B-But that was all I ever was! A burden! That's why my family disowned me. I wasn't strong enough! A-And that's all I ever was to the person I loved. He couldn't even love me back and I was like a burden to him. That's all I-I was ever good for!" Hinata shouted, crying now.

I was shocked. Who fed her lies? If I ever met her family…they better run. I nuzzled her hair but she still cried. Her tears were hurting me like hell and it was like my heart was breaking just because hers was. God, make her stop crying.

"Listen, Hinata. Your former family did not treat you right. Do you understand that?" Esme pleaded, hugging Hinata.

I stiffened when the vampress was so close to her. She was fragile so if that leech hurt her I swear-

_Chill bro. She's fine_. Leah snapped.

I could feel her discomfort. She hated imprinting of course and I always felt sorry for her. I sighed, understanding Sam's perspective now. It was never his fault and I could feel Sam's gratitude and Leah's expression of betrayal. Sorry sis but it was true. We didn't control this imprinting stuff.

"We're going to take care of you, don't you worry," Esme promised her.

It was time for everyone to head back but I didn't want to leave my angel alone with the leeches. Edward tried to calm me down.

"Seth. We promise to take care of her. Carlisle has dealt with many patients that were bleeding before. It won't happen. We can control ourselves you know," Edward soothed, and I scoffed.

_Tell that to Jasper. _

Jasper was sorry and it was an accident.

_Yeah an accident that nearly separated you and Bella._

Edward sighed, annoyed. I never talked to a vampire before but the Cullens were beginning to rub off on me.

_Fine but if anything happens to her, I'll kill you and your family._

Edward pretended to ignore that. I whimpered at Hinata.

"Seth was it?" Hinata giggled, relaxing against me again. Then she faced Esme. "We'll meet the wolves again. Won't we?"

Everyone tensed and Hinata frowned sensing the tension.

"You can, sweetie," Esme nodded, emphasizing the _you_.

I smiled. She was always welcome.

"How old are you Hinata?" Bella asked, out of nowhere.

I listened, intently. I wanted to know everything about her.

"I'm fifteen," Hinata answered, smiling that dazzling smile that had me in heaven again.

"Cool! We get a little sister Rose!" Alice sang, and Rose rolled her eyes.

I was suspicious of Rose. How was she going to react to Hinata. She was not the most friendly of the Cullens if I was correct. Rosalie seemed to smile at Hinata in an encouraging way. Hmm…Maybe it was just Bella.

The Cullens walked off supporting Hinata. I was sad to see her go and when they were out of my line of sight, I chased after the pack feeling really depressed.

_It hurts to be away from her huh_? Jared sighed, pitying me.

I nodded, looking back as if she was going to appear again. My Hinata. She was so beautiful. I had her image memorized and implanted not only in my mind but in my heart as well.

**Tell me what you thought =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. It is I! Did you miss me? Lol Well I had to redo this chapter a couple of times, not satisfied with my brain. Anywho, I guess this will do. By the way, I'm thinking of rushing Seth's secret and slowly revealing Hinata's you know? Oh wells. Let's just do this! I don't own Twilight nor Naruto. Btw, did you see eclipse? It was better than the first two and i gotta say the guy who played Seth looked adorable! x3**

My mind was a complex mind. Telling you this story from my mind may confuse you. I know that I'm a shy girl but in my mind, I was more independent. I was the Hinata that I always wanted to be. Confident. Kind. The works. However, you guys know me too well. That will never happen.

Anyways, if I could describe the Cullens with one word, it would be simple. _Angelic._ You know how angels are kind, loving, dazzling, beautiful, and so much more benevolent words? Well, that was exactly them. Angelic. Each and every one of them. I've stayed with the Cullens for three days now and I seriously was not shy around them anymore. Sure, I didn't develop a relationship with one of them yet but I had a lot of time. When I first arrived at the mansion, I had to admit that it was beautiful. They truly must've been really rich to afford all this. I hoped I wasn't intruding. They said I wasn't but Rosalie seemed to have another opinion. Rosalie didn't seem to hate me but she studied me, suspiciously all the time.

"Don't mind her," Emmett told me when he caught me looking at her. "She'll see you as a little sister soon enough."

I took his word for it. Emmett seemed to be the big brother of the group. Jasper seemed to keep his distance but he didn't seem to dislike me or anything. Edward seemed to be frustrated with me for some reason. It seemed like he studied my expressions too much and it seemed like he wanted to get in my mind but couldn't. Esme was the motherly figure of the family. She was just like my mother. Kind. Beautiful. Strong. She took care of me and treated me like I was her precious daughter. Carlisle was the father that should've raised me. He was gentle, kind, encouraging- basically the characteristics that my father never had. As for Alice and Bella? They were nowhere near like Hanabi thank god. Hanabi would make fun of how weak I was and how I would never surpass her. Alice, though overboard with the fashion, showed me love and kindness like an older sister would. She was like an Ino or Sakura when it came to being stylish but honestly? I liked Alice's fashion sense more. Bella was quiet but she would try and make small talk with me just to show that she cared. I liked Bella the most though she wasn't a Cullen. I liked her next to Esme and Carlisle of course. She got me. She knew that I was shy and uncomfortable and wouldn't ask too many questions. Unlike the others.

"Where do you come from?" Rosalie.

"Why did you fall off a tree three days ago?" Emmett.

"What's with that tight outfit you wore?" Alice. She sounded quite awed and disgusted.

"What's on your mind?" Edward.

"Why do you feel nervous?" Jasper.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme.

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" Carlisle.

My brain has completely fried by the end of this family meeting. Bella seemed to smile at me bowing my head down and remaining quiet.

"I need some air!" I exclaimed, in the middle of their Q & A.

I stood up abruptly and left the mansion for a bit. Carlisle decided to accompany me. He seemed to be in no rush.

"The woods could be dangerous Hinata," Carlisle smiled, as we walked together in silence. "I know it's only been three days but I already consider you my daughter Hinata."

"I know. I consider you my father," I smiled, which Carlisle seemed to beam at. "I also know that your family has a lot of secrets and I understand. I have a lot of secrets too. I'll be ready to tell you when you tell me yours."

That negotiation got Carlisle to freeze and look at me sadly.

"When we tell you, we won't hold it against you if you left," Carlisle nodded, though his expression looked depressed.

I shook my head. "It can't be as bad as mine."

This set off his curiosity.

"The family needs to go somewhere tomorrow. Do you mind living without us for the weekend?" Carlisle asked, frowning at the lake that we just walked to.

"Not a problem," I nodded, smiling.

I was glad they trusted me to stay home alone in a mansion like theirs.

"You won't be alone though. Just to make sure you don't need some air in the woods, a friend of ours would be coming pick you up," Carlisle informed. I fidgeted with my fingers again. Who was the guest? I was NOT good with strangers. Carlisle seemed to sense my discomfort and only smiled at it. "Don't worry. They live all the way in La Push. They're rather friendly towards you and they might invite you to the reservation to go hang out with them."

"Carlisle…You know I'm not good with strangers. I barely said a word to any of you when we first stepped foot in the house," I argued, desperately.

"It's just for the weekend Hinata," Carlisle assured.

I breathed in. The Cullens had given me enough. I was not going to let them down so I nodded, smiling.

"I'll try my best to not act afraid," I promised, and Carlisle touched my shoulder.

"Thank you Hinata. I'm proud."

That gave me more joy than you would think. We arrived home and Esme seemed to sigh in relief. She hugged me tightly and got me something to eat. She made spaghetti for me saying that the family already ate. I frowned. Carlisle and I must've gone a long time then. This spaghetti of hers was delicious though so I passed my suspicions aside.

I slept in Alice's room that night. She was sharing hers with Jasper all the time anyways. I laid in bed thinking of the next day. Who was going to be the guy who picked me up?

**Seth's POV**

Sam _finally_ called the Cullens to inform them about the pain I was dealing with. The doctor assured me that Hinata was healthy but I wouldn't buy it until I see it. After a long conversation about the newborns tomorrow, Sam hung up.

"Here's the deal Seth," Sam started, rolling his eyes when I stumbled against the door when he opened it. "You are to drive Hinata over here to Emily. Then you are to meet Edward and Bella by the mountains got it? You will arrive exactly on time and no dilly dallying."

I nodded, profusely. _Anything_ to just see her face again. I smiled to myself. I was going to finally see my angel.

The next day, I sped to the Cullens' mansion with Sam's car. I rang the doorbell, nervously. I examined my hair and muscles at my reflection on the window and stopped when Hinata came to answer it. She seemed nervous and when our eyes met, it was heaven. I couldn't speak to her properly. Neither could she for that matter. I noticed her face getting all red though. Was she sick?

"H-H-Hi. I-I'm Seth," I gulped, and Hinata smiled.

She bowed her head and her soft voice rang against my ear.

"H-Hinata," she said, allowing me to come in.

I did and the stink hit me like daylight. I was attempting to keep my cool and she asked me if I was hungry. I shook my head. The food was contaminated by the bloodsuckers anyways. She had her backpack slung over her delicate shoulders and I noticed something weird when she reached up for the book on the bookshelf. Her stomach had _abs_. Freaking abs! What was she? I stared at the perfect girl and she seemed to shyly smile at me.

"Are y-you ready?" I barely managed to whisper.

"Yes," she nodded, and I took her to see the car. That was when she got confused and awed. "W-What is this thing?"

I frowned at that. "It's a car?"

"I-I'm sorry but where I-I come from we d-don't have th-those," she stuttered, embarrassed.

Don't I feel like a jerk? I opened the door and she curiously got in, sitting on the seat. She looked around in wonder and I got into the driver's seat. I reached in to buckle her seatbelt for her and she frowned, shifting so she could face me. Her eyes were still curious yet scared now and I held out my hand for her. She smiled, shyly and took it. With that, I turned the ignition as the engine roared to life. She squeaked and it was the cutest thing. I drove with one hand and she was looking out the window in wonder. Then I turned up the radio and she frowned listening to the music. AC/DC.

"You don't like it? I can change it," I volunteered, turning red from her gaze.

"No, no. I love it," she said, touching my hand to assure me.

She was so excited throughout the whole ride. I told her to relax and I opened the window. The wind immediately blew her hair everywhere and she was laughing. Car experiences were fun.

"Thank you Seth," she murmured, as she glazed her hand away from mine.

That was when it hit me. It was time to go. I sighed, longing for her hand again. I got out of the car and opened the door for her. She got out thanking me and I led her inside to Emily's cooking. Emily appeared out of nowhere looking excited and happy. Kim, Leah, Quil, and Claire followed her.

"Hello Hinata. It's great to finally meet you…The Cullens have told us all about you," Emily smiled, warmly at her.

Hinata shook Emily's hand carefully but her smile was returned by the angel.

"It's a p-pleasure. What are your names?" she asked, politely.

I introduced them to her. "This is Emily Young, Kim Connweller, Claire Young, Quil Ateara, and my sister Leah Clearwater."

She bowed in respect again and everyone looked at her funny. She really didn't need to do that.

"T-Thank you for having me here when the Cullens are away," she thanked, and everyone smiled at her.

"It's really no problem," Emily waved off.

She laughed, took Hinata's hand and steered her inside, making Hinata chuckle along too.

"You ready Seth?" Quil asked, still carrying Claire in his arms.

I looked at Hinata inside, longingly. I _had_ to protect her and I knew she would be safe here like the other imprints. I nodded, and Quil passed Claire along to Kim. Kim stared at us with tears in her eyes.

"Tell Jared to come back in one piece okay?" she requested.

We both nodded, and we phased along with Leah. Claire smiled waving at the Quil wolf in front of her. Claire hugged Kim and the three of us raced to the clearing. I followed the path to where Edward and Bella were and they were getting all mushy. Yuck. Then again, as I stared at them, I couldn't help but long for what they had with Hinata. I heard the pack's mind and Jared seemed happy and determined when he heard from Kim. Everything was going to be fine.

**Hinata's POV**

There was definitely tension in the room. Emily and Kim did not look so cheerful when the other three left for something. Claire was happy though so I revolved around her.

"Emily? Kim? Where did they go?" I asked, after some time.

Kim seemed to have dry tears and I got worried. Was this _mission _dangerous?

"They went to handle business with the Cullens," Emily informed me.

I frowned. What was the business? Was it dangerous?

"Where are they?" I asked, innocently enough.

I was still chopping celery and carrots for Emily's soup. Kim was helping with the brownies. We were cooking a feast for them apparently.

"The clearing but don't you dare go," Kim warned, out of the corner of her eyes. "It's dangerous in the woods."

Emily and Kim rolled their eyes at that one. I decided to use the restroom. I haven't activated my Byakkugan in a while. I stood by the window that was closest to the clearing. My eyes activated as it passed through miles of trees. Then, I landed on the meadow. The Cullens stood by the meadow with the wolves again. Where were Quil, Leah, and Seth? Seth…My heart beated when I thought of him again. He was so gorgeous. He had perfect black hair, a tan muscular body, and a confident look in his eyes. He reminded me of Naruto in a way. He was so kind and I could tell that he was friendly. I seemed so _attached _to him. I didn't know how to describe the feeling. No. I shook my head. I was never going back to _that_. My heart couldn't take the pain if Seth ended up doing what Naruto did to my heart. Never again. I was going to be more careful with my heart.

Suddenly, there came another group that looked just as angelic like the Cullens. Unlike the Cullens, their eyes were bloodshot red and they looked murderous. The Cullens and wolves tensed and that was when the fight began. I couldn't believe it. What _were_ they? My lip pursed when I couldn't find Bella, Edward, and Seth the sandy wolf. That was when it hit me like rocks. Of course. SETH. He was the wolf…Werewolves and…vampires…What was this world? Screams could be heard and it was obvious that the wolves and Cullens were winning. However, my eyes scanned everywhere panicked for Seth. I finally found him at the mountain and he was facing two vampires with Edward and Bella. The vampire seemed to be really after Bella but why? Bella was the only human that I knew in the Cullens. I was frantic when I saw two hooded figures watching everything from afar. I saw a frightened vampire that was supposed to fight but couldn't. Carlisle allowed her to live. What was this? I rushed downstairs.

"Hinata?" Kim and Emily called, and I faced them.

"Hey. Sorry. I'm back now," I smiled, genuinely.

My eyes looked outside and sure enough, the real me was springing into action. I smiled. I was just her clone for now.

At the clearing, I spotted the red-eyes attacking. I made sure that the hooded figures couldn't see me since I was a ninja and everything. It appeared that I was not needed at the clearing but there was something bugging me about one red-eyed girl that seemed to not want to fight. She just sat down while the Cullens protected her.

"Traitor!" one of them screamed, and that was when the guy leaped for her.

The Cullens were preoccupied but Carlisle looked back. I put on the ANBU mask that I used to escape Konoha. You see, I found it lying on the ground as if it was meant for me. I attacked the guy that was about to attack the frightened girl. I sliced his body to pieces with my kunai and he crumbled like cement. I saw how the Cullens flamed the bodies and my element was water AND fire. I performed the hand seals perfectly and set the body aflame. There were screams from him and I took the girl carefully away from the battle with the Cullens looking at me, in sheer wonder. I got her out of the eyes of the hooded figure.

"Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" she screamed, trying to pull away from my grasp.

"Follow me and stop screaming please. It'll attract attention," I snapped, impatiently.

I had to find Seth and that was when the hooded figures spotted us. Hmph. Trust the innocent red-eyes to remain inconspicuous.

"Who are you?" the blond girl asked, and I huffed in defiance.

My Byakkugan started to activate and then the girl merely smiled. She looked at the black-haired girl that I took with me. The girl started to scream in defiance and I then noticed the illusion that this vampire seemed to cast. She can inflict serious pain to the mind. She stared at me next and I expected the pain but I deactivated the illusion that was making its way to the center of my brain.

"Kai! Release!" I summoned, and dispelled the illusion.

With that I stood at my Jyuuken pose and the two looked at me with simple curiosity. I charged at them and they charged forward. With one stroke, I stroke the girl's heart. She gasped out in pain and I did the same for the guy. I held my kunai out, ready to end them but then I decided against it. I had to get this other girl to safety.

"I'm warning you. Don't cross us again," I hissed, as the two saw fire emanating out of my hand. I shot the fire exactly an inch away from their pained bodies. "Or I won't miss next time."

With that, I took the girl pass the mountains. Edward and Seth were battling the vampires without any difficulty. I saw how Bella bled and Edward looked back to glare at the girl beside me. How did he sense us?

"That's the mind reader," she said, and I frowned. "My name's Bree Tanner by the way. What's yours?"

I shook my head, silencing her. They all stared at us after they finished the two vampires.

"Who are you?" Edward called out, standing in front of Bella protectively.

Seth growled at us and that was when this got bad. I casted an illusion and made them see nothing as we raced to the city of Forks.

"My name is Hinata. I don't know what's going on or who you are but you _need_ to leave," I hissed, after taking her to the bus stop.

I gave her some money and smiled at her. "I think I just saved your life. You shouldn't really look at me as if I'm food. I CAN kill you right now if you wish."

Gee…When did I get so scary? Today wasn't my day.

"T-Thank you…I have to catch up with my friend Fred now. Thank you. Really. Here," Bree said, as she scribbled down her cell phone number. "If you need anything…or if you find out about why I had to be in that battle, tell me."

I nodded, and gave her a quick hug. "Leave now."

With that, she got on the bus. I raced back to the clearing and found that there was still a battle. I found out that a she-wolf was about to attack a red-eye herself and then the russet color wolf pushed her out of the way. I knew what was going to happen next. I threw my shuriken at the vampire right on time and the wolves were safe. Everyone scanned the area to find me but I hid well. I hid my scent and made sure that I wasn't bleeding anywhere. Then, the hooded figures from before came to the clearing. They looked furious and that ticked me off. They were having a distant conversation and soon just left. I decided to get back to Emily's house after everything seemed to be settled. I sneaked in through the upstairs window. My clone seemed to notice me and went into the bathroom. We smiled at each other and I dispersed the clone after changing into her clothes. I placed the mask inside my backpack and went downstairs. Every werewolf seemed to be back. You can tell when they were half-naked all except Leah of course.

"Hinata?" Seth called, relieved.

I ignored the confusion when I hugged him. Seth. He was real, alive, well, and he was the friendly wolf that made me feel welcome before.

"You're safe," I whispered.

Kim and Emily seemed to shake their heads when Seth glared at them.

"Why? I was just out working," Seth laughed, and I sighed. Sure he was. Then he whispered against my ear. "I don't mind the hug though. Thanks."

I grinned against his body. It felt like he was heating up and that was when I noticed how I just openly hugged a guy for the first time…I released Seth quickly and yes…I was back to my fainting phase.

**Tell me what you thought. I loved you all for reviewing this story. I was so happy when I found 12 reviews on chapter one! You guys truly are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your earlier reviews! I hope i didn't disappoint 3 this chapter has a lot of POVs because I kind of have a lot to say. if you don't understand something feel free to ask. Also, i like twisting this story into something more complicated. i don't want this to be just ANY crossover. i want it to be my best first fanfic. after i finish this one, I'm going to start another and im going to be a one at a time author. if i do two when im completing one, well i will not complete both at the same time. that's the type of person i am. that was addressing those who wanted me to make another fanfic about this pairing and that. well enjoy plz! i do not own twilight or naruto. if i did...well, let's just say that there would be a lot of crack pairings .**

Seth was honest to god freaking out when Hinata fainted. True, it took her only ten minutes to come to, but it was the longest ten minutes of Seth's life. Why would she faint in the first place? Was the Cullens starving her? Was his body heat too much? Was she sick? She had gone red a few times. He stayed by Hinata's side. Everyone was worried about her. Was she going to be okay? Seth was close to calling the hospital but he felt her stir and her breathing was calm. It was like she was taking a nap. When Hinata opened her eyes, she met Seth's gaze first. Then she saw the rest of the werewolves and the three girls she befriended. Hinata flushed, embarrassed that she had created such a scene.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Seth asked, anxiously.

His hand was on her forehead and Hinata was heating up against Seth's hand. She backed away and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened, Hinata?" Kim asked, worried. "Why did you faint like that?"

Hinata pursed her lips, trying to come up with a decent lie. She could find none so she stuck with half the truth.

"I faint when I get really nervous," Hinata confessed, looking away from everyone's eyes.

The guys were deeply confused but the girls seemed to smirk to themselves. Seth looked worried, especially when Emily dragged Hinata upstairs to cool down. The guys all shrugged and Seth was begging Emily if he could come with.

"For the last time, Seth. It will only take a minute!" Emily huffed, rolling her eyes.

Hinata went upstairs with the girls, and Kim followed with Claire in her arms. Leah remained downstairs with the guys, claiming that she wasn't interested in whatever it was that the girls would be talking about.

"So, Hinata, I take it that you like Seth?" Emily grinned, happily.

Hinata tripped over Claire's doll and looked aghast at Emily. She was in full panic mode.

"No! Of course not! W-W-We're just f-friends!" Hinata protested, and Emily just shrugged.

"Is that why you got nervous around Seth?" Emily chuckled, and Kim smiled sweetly.

"Hinata. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Kim winked. "You may have the guys downstairs fooled but not us girls. Besides, I am an expert on reading people!"

Emily scoffed at Kim who was bragging. Emily, unlike Hinata, knew that Kim used to be as quiet as Hinata. After Jared, she was a whole new, confident person. Hinata did not know that and she had no idea what the girls were daydreaming about since they had starry gazes as if Hinata was not there. Hinata sweatdropped and Claire crawled away from Kim's arms. Hinata was extra careful with babies but at that moment, she could not concentrate on anything but the gazes on Kim and Emily's faces. It was like they were in complete love with someone and yes, love was the word. Not infatuation.

"I-I do have some feelings for Seth but," Hinata hesitated as the girls scooted in to hear. "I don't want my heart broken again."

With that she searched for Claire again but she couldn't find the child. Hinata frowned. She was just there. Hinata rushed out with Emily and Kim whining in defiance. Hinata tried to look for Claire but the child was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Hinata spotted Claire curiously gazing at the puppy by the windowpane. Hinata screamed when Claire was about to jump out to catch the running puppy. Hinata raced out of the roof to where Claire slid down.

"Hinata?" Seth, Kim, and Emily called rushing in.

They were shocked to see Hinata holding on to the roof's railing while gliding over to hold a crying Claire.

"Dwont lwet go Heenada!" Claire bawled.

Hinata's grip tightened as she hoisted herself up from the roof. She couldn't pull herself up all the way and had to hang onto the railing still. Seth's hand was above her and the guys were outside immediately. Quil looked like he had just seen a ghost and Hinata could see his arms spread out.

"Throw her down!" Quil ordered, harshly.

His voice was panicked and Hinata trusted Quil. She made a brief eye contact with him and let Claire go. Claire was screaming and crying when she fell away from Hinata's arms. Quil caught her and tried to console the baby. Hinata tried reaching for Seth's hand but the railing broke since it was light steel. Hinata's weight had triggered it to fall, tilting it as Hinata remained calm. She could reveal her secret but she wasn't sure how the wolves were going to treat her after they learn that she was a ninja…a killer. Seth was going to be disgusted with her and that thought was just not an option for Hinata. That thought caused Hinata to fully panic and admit that she had romantic feelings for Seth. He would hate her and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Seth hated her. Suddenly, Seth was at the edge of the roof. His eyes were scared out of their sockets. He reached out a hand for Hinata to grab as the nails of the railing began to slip out. Hinata's hand reached out for Seth and before Hinata fell to her doom, Seth reached in farther and caught her wrist. Her other hand slipped away from the falling railing and Seth pulled her up. It was true that one of the guys could've caught Hinata but she couldn't hear anything at that moment. Not even their shouts to let go. All she could hear or see was Seth. It was weird but the only one who seemed fit to rescue her was Seth. Seth sighed, relieved as they both crawled through the window again.

"Oh thank you so much Hinata!" Emily cried, hugging Hinata tightly.

Hinata was panting but she hugged Emily back.

"It was no problem," Hinata exhaled.

Seth looked murderous at Kim and Emily.

"How could you let Claire out of your sight like that? Hinata could've died falling today!" Seth shouted, angrily.

"Seth! Don't you fucking yell at Kim!" Jared snarled, standing in front of Kim.

"Don't you yell at Emily either! It wasn't anyone's fault!" Sam shouted, staring murderously at Seth.

"N-No. Seth's right. We were so busy chatting that we forgot about Claire. Thank goodness Hinata was more attentive than we were," Kim wept against Jared.

Jared was desperately trying to console her, saying that it wasn't her fault. Sam was doing the same for Emily. Hinata noticed something strange when Jared and Sam looked at Kim and Emily. It was like they needed them. More than air, food, or water. Hinata tried to decipher the strange look on Jared and Sam's faces. It was like they were in complete adoration for Kim and Emily. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time. Hinata betted that it was even happier than she could ever feel if her father acknowledged her. Hinata started to doubt her ultimate goal in life. Was impressing her father really her ultimate goal? Was that the reason she became a ninja? Why was she wasting her time trying to impress her father? Why did she allow such a man to turn her into this weak, shy girl that she was? Why couldn't she be confident like the other kunoichi who seemed so sure of themselves. TenTen. Ino. Sakura. Kurenai. Anko. Why couldn't she be like them? Her thoughts were interrupted when Seth wrapped his arms around her. He was trembling and hugging her so tightly. Hinata was confused with this action.

"I-I-'m so glad you're okay," Seth whispered, and his voice was quivering.

Hinata could tell that he was crying when she was out there. Her heart warmed for him. She had not seen a guy cry in a while and that just showed that he was human.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Hinata bowed, knowing that she was in debt now.

Her blood rose to her cheeks at their closeness. Seth smiled, dully at her.

"Every time," he nodded, smoothing her hair that covered her eyes.

Hinata was soon embraced by Quil who was rushing upstairs immediately to see if she was okay.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Quil thanked, hugging her.

Hinata's eyes widened and she completely wanted to hide under a rock. Quil really cared for Claire a lot. Maybe they were siblings or something. She didn't like being the center of attention. The wolves all came upstairs relieved that Hinata was okay.

"That was badass, Hinata!" one of them smirked.

Seth rolled his eyes introducing the rest of the pack to Hinata. It was Paul who called her a badass so she gave him a quick grin of appreciation. She assured the guys that it was a pleasure to meet them and bowed her head in greeting to each of them. They thought she was cute for doing so.

"No need to bow, Hinata. These idiots don't deserve that kind of treatment," Seth scoffed, and that was when they all ganged up on Seth, tackling the poor guy.

Hinata giggled, covering her mouth. She was smiling when Seth winked at her. Claire crawled over to Hinata with a puppy whining in her arms. She picked up the child and hugged her fervently. Claire cooed against her and sighed.

"Cwaire woves Heenada," Claire bawled, and Hinata smiled warmly at her.

The dog licked Hinata' s feet and Hinata mentally glared at the cute puppy. He caused all this in the first place. Hinata laughed inside her head when everyone in the room glared ferociously at the puppy as if it was a…vampire. Hinata chuckled, and Claire got off Hinata to hug the dog. It whined struggling to get away. Okay. The dog paid its debt.

**Hanabi's POV**

This was completely ridiculous. Father never paid much attention to Hinata. He always scolded her for her weakness and discouraged her from almost everything she ever did. Was this search party really necessary? I was the new heir and that was all there was too it. Hinata was supposed to be a commoner anyway. If she ran off, it just confirmed her cowardice and her exile of the clan. There was nothing more to the matter yet everyone in the goddamn village was trying to get her back. The one who was most persistent about it was no one other than Naruto. I knew him too much though since analytical skills were required for ninjas to have. The whole reason why I even bothered on such a stupid pest was because my weak sister just paid him more attention than he deserved. Naruto felt that he had a duty to bring back Hinata as much of a duty for him to bring back Sasuke. She did almost die for him which was a stupid thing to do. I remembered how Father lectured her for two hours straight. He seemed really angry with her especially when Hinata was crying about it. Hinata was never meant to be a kunoichi. She was never meant to be a Hyuuga. She was just like mother and look how that ended up.

"Lady Hanabi," Neji nodded, facing the council room. "They want you in there."

Neji escorted me in and there was utter chaos in the room.

"How dare she!"

"Such a coward indeed!"

"She should be executed for humiliating the clan like this."

The funny thing was that I agreed with all of them. Don't get me wrong. I loved my sister. It was just that my duties to the clan was the most important aspect of my life right now.

"Tsunade-sama has sent out Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and TenTen to search for Hinata-hime. Naruto insisted, so did her teammates, and TenTen was her best friend. It's not much but it'll have to do for now," Hiashi silenced the chaos. "We are here to discuss her outcome. Though it is true that Hinata has been banished from the main branch, I have told you all that giving her the curse mark was not needed. She always does what she's told."

I knew that for a fact. Hinata would stop at nothing to make Father proud but she never completed that goal.

"Lady Hanabi. You are the clan heir. Her fate rests in you," the elder decided.

Hiashi stiffened as did Neji. I kept my face thoughtful. It was true that Hinata took care of me since mother died. Hinata was kind, gentle, and her smile made my day. She never resented me for beating her in a match and I bared no resentment to her. However, I was the clan heir now and I knew the minds of the elders. They wanted the head of the clan to be strong and emotionless as possible.

"If Hyuuga Hinata is found, then let's make a wager. If she can defeat me in battle, then she can take back her title. If she cannot defeat me, then she will bear the mark," I decided, looking at Father.

His expression said it all. Maybe I was too cruel to be clan heiress. Maybe he just made a huge mistake. He seemed angry with me and I knew when my father was angry with me. I smiled as the clan elders agreed to my conditions. I started to exit the room, not caring about my Father and Neji's cold gaze. My sister would pay the price for being so weak and giving kunoichi a bad name. There was no way that Hinata could win against me. She was either too weak or too kind.

**Carlisle's POV**

Anyone would be a fool to think that Hinata had no secrets to hide. However, everyone in this family had their secrets also and Hinata never asked us to tell them to her. She told us to take our time and tell her whenever we were ready. So, since she wasn't pressuring us, neither were we. Everyone had these strange theories on how she fell from the sky and how she had white eyes. She could still see with those? Anyway, Edward couldn't read her mind and Alice couldn't see her future. What was also strange was the fact that Jasper could sense little of her though so that was very weird. She avoided questions regarding her family and her old home, and she seemed to be pondering when we asked her how she arrived splat right in front of us. She said she couldn't remember but of course we sensed her lies. As I said, though, we were not going to push her.

"Carlisle," Esme's voice broke my thoughts. "I've been thinking and I think it would be wise if Hinata went to school. She could meet _regular_ humans if you know what I'm saying. She should go to the same school as Seth. He can protect her and keep her company. They can bond closely."

"I agree. La Push Academy sounds perfect for her. The wolves would do well to take care of her," I agreed, but I could tell that something was bothering Esme. "You'll miss her though. How about she gets to go to school with the wolves but she could still live with us?"

Esme smiled widely that I could see her dimples again. It was rather...cute.

"The school's close to the border, so it's not too much trouble. She can walk there in five minutes. Emmett can pick her up everyday, if that's not too much trouble," Esme suggested.

Emmett grinned. "No trouble at all mom."

I smiled. Now, all that was left was talking to Sam about it. Hinata was going to return home on Monday. She was spending time with her wolf friends though she might not realize it. The weekend was almost over and she would soon be home. I was going to pick her up myself. Suddenly, I could hear Alice squealing from outside. Jasper was with her, twirling her around confused as all of us. What was she so happy about, I wonder? Alice came in, no, danced in the house holding onto Jasper's hand.

"Guess what? I'm going to plan Edward and Bella's wedding! Esme, Rose, we have a lot of shopping to do when Hinata gets back. Also, Em, Jaspie, Carlisle, you guys will take care of Edward right? I have to handle the person who spits at fashion in the face. You'll handle the 100 year old loner right?" Alice hummed, frolicing down to Jasper's room.

I sighed, smiling like everyone else. I was definitely happy for those two...It was really a shame that they couldn't have children. It was only a Saturday but we all missed Hinata. She was beginning to be our sunshine. Emmett had to go back to teasing Bella who mostly paid more attention to Edward. Jasper was never taunted by Emmett since he wasn't a very amusing person. Rosalie? He wouldn't dare. Alice missed her Barbie but Bella was going to be her new doll to play with after a while. Esme missed cooking though no one ate it but Bella and Hinata. Jasper like revolving around Hinata who had a lot of kindness in her than anyone he had ever known. I laughed that one time when she tried the DDR game of Alice's. It seemed impossible for a human, but she mastered heavy mode better than Alice could.

_Hinata was definitely not human_, I chuckled to myself.

I called Sam later that night and Sam told the crowd behind him. They were exuberant. Hinata, Kim, Emily, and Claire were having a G.N.O. so the guys couldn't tell her at the moment unless they wanted to face wrath. Seth yanked the phone away from Sam.

"Thank you soooo much doc. I owe you one!" Seth thanked, and I could see his huge smile now. "Tell Edward that I said hi and the rest also of course!"

I chuckled at Seth. Hinata was going to be good for him. He was so cheerful and his thoughts were pure, according to Edward. That was why we trusted him with Hinata most out of the whole pack. I hung up and stared outside at the moonlight. I was too busy paying attention to the moon. My thoughts came back to the newborn battle. Bree was rescued by a strange, masked girl. That masked girl, I was sure, also saved Leah and Jacob. Without her, injury was bound to happen to Jacob. We never saw her again, and Jasper and Emmett couldn't even track her down. What was she? The werewolves couldn't smell a thing from her and she did not look familiar at all. She was either a vampire of very great power or something else rather strong. Whatever she was, I hope she would not be our enemy in the near future.

**Old man's POV**

Hinata seemed to be doing well in this world. It's been a week since I transported her here. I hated to even think about what the stupid Shinigami-sama had in store for her. She seemed finally happy and it seemed that she belonged in this world more than the other. I sighed, knowing the Shinigami's recent order. I could not return to the ninja world until I had prepared for her to go back. It seemed that this little supposed Hyuuga heiress was more important than Hiashi thought. I knew her curiosity would make her perform the unknown seal and I knew that she would make friends with the Cullens and werewolves of La Push. I did not anticipate Seth imprinting on her. This was going to be rather difficult if she was to be separated from him when she returned to Konoha. Hinata was going to have to decide on whether she wanted to go back or stay in this world. I knew her decision even before she would make it. That was why the Shingami ordered me on this task.

"Bring the girl to Earth. Train her so she could defeat her sister. Once she does this, she will become heiress. Royalty entitles her to the key that the Hyuuga kept for generations. She has one key and she needs to find eight more for each Jinchuriki. Her werewolf companion and she will have to go find the keys to lock all the Jinchuriki back to hell. If she fails, Mardara is going to wreak havoc in the ninja world," the Shinigami prophesized.

"What of Naruto?" I asked, bitterly.

"That all depends if the Akatsuki ever find Naruto," Shinigami shrugged.

The only way to seal the Kyuubi away from the ninja world and back to hell was this key that the Shinigami would not elaborate on. If Naruto could be safe from the Akatsuki then the Kyuubi, the most feared, would be safe also. I pondered on the decision. Naruto was not to be harmed. He was the key to the peace of the ninja world and Hinata was the key to Earth's. I sighed. Hinata had to become stronger. The strongest kunoichi there was if she was ever going to accomplish this burden. The sooner, the better. Naruto was going to this world also. I was not going to risk the Akatsuki getting him in the other world.

"Good luck. Remember. If Hinata becomes heiress, I will allow you to return to the ninja world in your own body, Minato Namikaze," Shinigami smirked. "Then you can protect Naruto yourself. Let's not forget to factor in Kushina."

**Ooohhh Minato's going to be Hinata's sensei? What is going on? I don't knowww . lol review please. Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Seth and Hinata gives you all their love and hugs x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to include some Naruto characters into this new, mysterious, incredible world called Earth with Hinata. I might change things drastically not only for Hinata but for our other Naruto characters. Btw, if you're not far in the manga, I don't think you'll understand much. There are a lot of spoilers so BEWARE! Anywho, things are about to get very interesting indeed. I do not own Naruto or Twilight. If I did, Sasuke would be Alice's Barbie. I believe it's a fitting punishment for the avenger. **

Minato watched as his son travel to Kirigakure with Kurenai, TenTen, Kiba, and Shino. They seemed really determined to find Hinata. He looked, fondly at his son. Naruto had done well indeed. Minato could not have been more proud of him. The Konoha ninjas had to spread out to ask civilians questions about Hinata. No one seemed to know her whereabouts. Minato placed his hoodie over his head and waited by sitting at the gates of Kiri for the ninjas to approach him. Soon enough, Naruto made his way over.

"Excuse me elder," Naruto bowed, respectfully. Minato frowned. Was this really his son? He had heard from many souls that his son was a hyperactive knucklehead but a strong one at that. "Have you seen this girl? Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. My friend Kiba lost her trail here."

Minato looked at the poster Naruto gave him.

"I actually have," Minato smirked, pulling his hoodie back.

Naruto gaped at the sight before him.

"Dad?" Naruto shouted, alarmed.

Minato smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Yours truly. Why don't you call you teammates over? We have a lot to discuss," Minato ordered, leaning against the village gates.

Naruto grinned, excitedly. He raced away as fast as lightning. Minato sighed, thinking that his son would do well with his Yellow Flash. Maybe this time, Naruto would be called the Orange Flash or something. Minato didn't have to wait long. He then purely panicked. What was he going to say to them? How was he going to explain all this to them?

"I'm telling you. He's bluffing. Kurenai-sensei, we're wasting daylight. No way could Yodaime Hokage be this dobe's father or alive-," Kiba snapped, trying to keep up with his team riding on Akamaru's back.

Kiba stopped talking immediately when he approached a man that looked exactly like the Yodaime Hokage. Kurenai frowned, suspiciously at him.

"You look like the Fourth Hokage. However, you're going to need to prove it," Kurenai stated, and Minato sighed.

He remembered a time when kunoichi were just fangirls who demanded nothing from him but attention and love.

"I'll do that part," Naruto volunteered, looking at his father excitedly. "Alright old man, what did I do when we met that one time during Pein's battle?"

Minato would not forget it since it was the first real physical contact he received from his son.

"You punched me in the gut for sealing that damned fox in you," Minato sighed, and Naruto grinned.

"That's right pops," Naruto nodded, facing his teammates. "He's the real deal."

"What's up with the nicknames musuko (**son**)?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

Naruto snorted," I only give nicknames to those I'm close with but you know what? Maybe I'll change my mind now, Hokage-sama."

Minato huffed, shaking his head. His son sure was like Kushina. That thought made Minato smile in his head but his outside features looked offended. Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's statement.

"Naruto…Are you sure?" TenTen asked, but faced the Fourth. "Are you really alive? How could you be here right now? What's going on?"

Minato sighed, shaking his head. He wanted to only tell his story one time and that time should include Hinata.

"We need to find Hinata first. I know you may not trust me but it's of utter importance. I'm going to teleport all of you to another world. Hinata's there right now. If you want to see her, kindly step into that vortex beside you and I will explain the rest over there along with Hinata. If you wish to stay here and continue your futile search, by all means," Minato offered.

Naruto shrugged, already jumping into the vortex. Minato rolled his eyes. Yep. Naruto was definitely his and Kushina's son.

"Oi! Baka!" Kiba called, growling. "If I die, I swear I'll kill you and him in the afterlife!"

Kiba jumped into the vortex after with Akamaru barking and whining.

"My bugs on them stated that they were okay. I will go in," Shino nodded, solemnly.

Minato grinned. Sure the boy was solemn and emotionless _now_, but the others should've seen him when he was on that _amusing_ mission with Naruto. TenTen sighed, muttering bakas under her breath. She jumped into the vortex with her demon shuriken at hand. The only who was left was Kurenai.

"I expect the story as soon as Hinata's there," Kurenai stated, her eyes piercing Minato's. "If this is a trap, prepare for your death."

Minato cringed as soon as Kurenai was out of sight. She scared the living daylights out of him. Then again, so did Kushina once upon a time. Minato sighed, jumping into the portal. He landed smoothly on the ground, examining the team all flat on top of each other or on their backs groaning.

"Wasn't that fun?" Minato chuckled.

Suddenly, Minato looked around confused. Cars and streetlights were flickering everywhere. People stared at them baffled but reckoned it was for something called an anime convention. Minato was sure about one thing. This was not Forks or La Push.

"Where are we Hokage-sama?" Naruto taunted, and Minato chuckled nervously.

"Minor error everyone. That was my Chicago scroll. Hold on. The La Push one is in here somewhere," Minato hummed, while opening his travelling bag.

"What the heck is a Chicowgo?" Kiba asked, curiously.

While he was throwing scrolls out of his bag, searching for a particular one, Team 8, TenTen, and Naruto were gawking at their surroundings. What _was_ this place? There were rolling machines that were faster than the carriages back home. They seemed to have people inside those machines, controlling the machine. The machines seem to stop at a red light but go at a green light. There were stores and shops everywhere and even the grass looked different from their world. People wore the strangest clothes and Kiba gaped at all the dogs that were on leashes.

"This is an outrage!" Kiba wailed, along with Akamaru.

"No weapons of any kind allowed?" TenTen read the sign at the park.

"Why are bugs so hated here?" Shino asked, after seeing children scream and stomp on ants and beatles.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as soon as he saw a sign with a bowl, noodles, and chopsticks at a Vietnamese restaurant.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Minato found the scroll labeled La Push.

"What kind of name is La Push anyway?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's French," Minato shrugged.

"French?" everyone asked, perplexed.

"Oui. Vous êtes stupide idiots," Minato stated.

They all glared at the Fourth and he performed the seal again. Everyone jumped into the vortex at the dark side of the park. No one noticed the chilly wind, all of a sudden, disappearing into the night sky in Chicago.

**

* * *

**Hinata was having fun at the grocery store with her wolf friends.

"Okay. You know how Emily gets when we get her the wrong groceries. We need to do this right and whoever gets it wrong will face her wrath," Embry warned, as everyone shivered. "Good. Now, Leah, Sam and Paul? You're in charge of the dairy products. Jared and Kim will handle the sweets. Don't overdo it Jared and Kim, keep him under check. Quil and I will look for the veggies and fruits. Collin and Brady will be in charge of the meat. Seth and Hinata are in charge of the grains. Alright. On three we shout out our school's mascot."

"WOLFPACKS!" they all shouted, splitting up immediately.

Everyone grabbed a shopping cart. Hinata giggled when Sam and Leah were rolling Paul on their shopping cart. The workers were too afraid to say a thing. Seth rolled the shopping cart with the list while Hinata took the items.

"Whole grain white bread," Seth smiled, and Hinata got the item.

"Got it."

"Rice grains?"

"Go on."

"Pilsbury cookie dough."

"Check."

"Muffin mix."

"Next."

"Fruit Loops for Claire."

"Onwards."

"Noodles for Hinata."

"How thoughtful of Emily! Do they even have noodles here?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"Hmm…We can pick up some at the Korean market around the corner," Seth suggested.

Hinata nodded, and the two continued on their quest.

"Eggo's waffles plus the syrup for Seth. Chaching! I love you Emily."

Hinata smiled, brightly. "D-Definitely got that one Seth-kun."

"You're so cute when you say Seth-kun but stop stuttering cutie," Seth complimented lightly.

Hinata rolled her eyes, flushing. She was not used to such compliments.

"I don't feel that s-special when you say that," Hinata grinned, playfully sticking out her tongue.

If her father saw her now…

"What? Why? I'll stop saying it then," Seth panicked, dropping the flour they were supposed to get.

It didn't spill so Hinata just picked it up and put it on the cart.

"You s-say that to almost e-everything I do!" Hinata smiled, playfully. She loved being more outgoing. The pack really helped her become less shy. She struggled not to stutter since Seth told her she shouldn't. He wasn't going to hurt her or anything so she should just relax around him. She spoke her mind around him but she couldn't _fully_ get rid of her stuttering though at times she spoke full sentences to make him happy. It was like she adapted to the pack's ways by just hanging out with them. "When I play with Claire, when I smile at random times, when I help Emily cook, when I clean, when I try eating spaghetti with a frock-."

"Fork, cutie," Seth winked and Hinata ducked her head, hiding her smile.

Seth pinched her cheek. Hinata blushed whenever he did that and that just encouraged Seth all the more. He couldn't help it. His imprint was too cute. Hinata also grew a similar habit for Seth. Seth's hair was unruly at times so she would slap it back in place when she was being playful with him. Seth and Hinata were the first to finish. They paid for the items through Emily's insistence on the money and Seth carried all the bags, ignoring Hinata's protest.

"I got muscles for a reason, Hina," Seth smiled, closing his eyes at the same time.

It was cute the way he did it-at least to Hinata it was. He seemed to arrive at Sam's car first tagging the driver's seat.

"Not fair Clearwater! She gave you guys less stuff!" Collin shouted from afar.

Seth rolled his eyes, shaking his head profusely. Sam, Leah, and Paul finished last which meant that they had to go to the lame car of Paul's. Seth won so he drove with Hinata on the front seat. Embry and Quil had their motorbikes and Collin and Brady sat at the back, breathing down Hinata and Seth's necks.

"Collina? Bradisa? Could you give us some space, darlings?" Seth requested, annoyed.

Brady and Collin glowered at Seth but obliged, grinning when Hinata giggled a bit. Seth was happy that he and his friends were getting Hinata to open up a bit. The emotionless shy girl was almost not there anymore. Seth drove to the Korean market.

"I won't take long. I'll just buy noodles and head back," Hinata insisted.

"I'll come with you. These guys are boring anyways," Seth decided, and Hinata nodded.

She was glad Seth was going with her. They paid and headed out again. Hinata bought more than she bargained for though. She bought Pocky, dango, shrimp, catfish, ramen sauce, seaweed pieces and herbs. Hinata was about to give the clerk the money the Cullens gave her for helping around the mansion, but Seth beat her to it.

"Seth!" she complained, but the clerk just smirked and swiped Seth's debit card.

When they arrived home, everyone was lined up against the wall nervously looking at Emily. She was checking the groceries and so far she passed only Seth and Hinata. Suddenly, she stopped when it came to the produce section.

"COLLIN! BRADY!" she shrieked, and everyone stiffened immediately. The two gulped, trying to back away but they were already against the walls. "What is this?"

"C-Clams?" Brady replied.

"Tell me Brady, Collin. Are clams meat?" Emily asked, skeptically.

"Noo!" Claire clapped her hands, giggling.

"That's good Claire. What are they, sweetie?" Emily asked, smiling at Claire.

"Shefoo!" Claire laughed, and everyone hid their snickers.

"That's correct Claire. They're seafood. How is it that a three year old can tell but you two 15 year olds can't?" she scolded. "I wrote Ham. Get the difference?"

Collin and Brady were literally on their knees begging for Emily's forgiveness. They said that they couldn't read her cursive. As punishment, they were to help Emily in the kitchen.

"NO! Do you _remember_ the last time they tried cooking?" Jared guffawed.

"Our sandwiches _exploded_," Paul shivered, and Hinata laughed.

Everyone gawked at Hinata. Hinata, the shy girl, just laughed. When she noticed everyone looking, she grew crimson. Everyone laughed along with her.

"You're so cute when you laugh Hinata," Seth smirked, and Hinata just rolled her eyes at him.

He was playful as Kiba and Naruto but the only difference was that he was more…gentle and soothing. Kiba was a bit sarcastic and Naruto always thought she was weird. Everyone dispersed from the wall.

"Fine, you're off the hook today Collin, Brady. You still have to go pull out the weeds at my garden outside or something. Now, can someone help me cook?" Emily asked, and Hinata stepped forward immediately.

Hinata got to work on her ingredients for the picnic, making sushi, bentou, her famous onigiri faces that Emily squealed at, and her ramen. The beach was just about a mile away so they all walked with the still hot food. Everyone was chattering excitedly about the beach trip. Hinata wore Kim's old bikini that no longer fit her. Hinata looked _hot_ in it and the guys couldn't help but gawk at her amazing stomach. Seth blushed, trying not to stare at Hinata too much.

"I _told_ you she had abs," Seth whispered to Quil and Embry who shook their heads, looking away from Hinata.

"Lucky bastard, Seth," Brady muttered under his breath.

Hinata looked calmly at the shores of the beach. She wanted to just dance in the water right there, without anyone noticing. She wanted to feel the water flow with her dance. She wanted the sparkling water to wave around her body. The water was where she belonged and she hadn't trained in it for a week. Everyone stared at their onigiri faces, amused and awed at how good it tasted.

"Hinata! This is purely amazing! You made this?" Seth guffawed, at the taste.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thank you Seth-kun."

"I taste delicious! Hinata, where's yours?" Collin asked curiously.

Everyone noticed that she made food for all of them but not herself. She waved it off saying that she wasn't that hungry.

"But you didn't eat anything all day," Seth protested, and opened his bentou box.

He picked up the colorful, foreign food with his chopsticks and held it to Hinata's mouth. Hinata blushed when her stomach did rumble.

"The truth is that I made enough for all of you. I forgot to count myself," Hinata flushed, scarlet.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Typical Hinata. Seth seemed to be a master at the chopsticks but everyone else gave up and used their forks and spoons.

"Hinata, here," Seth insisted, and Hinata took a bite out of the fried shrimp that was in the bentou. He then fed her half his ramen too. They didn't notice that they were sharing indirect kisses with their chopsticks and forks but the rest did and mentally wished that the two would get together already.

"Hinata! Your cooking is _awesome_. It's just as good as Emily's," Paul praised, gobbling up his ramen after a first small bite.

"He's right Hinata. Tell me the ingredients later?" Emily requested.

"Sure, if you show me how to make that s-spaghetti that I like so much. I'm sure Esme would love it too. She m-makes awesome spaghetti," Hinata smiled, and she ignored everyone's dull silence.

There were grimaces just for mentioning the Cullens. Hinata was indeed confused. Weren't the Cullens and the pack allies in that fight? The only person not affected was Seth. He did fight alongside Edward though. Hinata, then, noticed that Jacob Black wasn't there. Why didn't he come hang out with them? Seth had told her that he was in love with Bella but Hinata understood that Bella only loved Edward. She sighed, knowing that Jacob probably needed some alone time at this point.

"Alright! Let's go cliffdiving!" Collin shouted to the heavens.

Everyone stared at him, smirking. Hinata was confused when Kim and Emily weren't coming.

"Cliffdiving's when we jump off the cliff and land in the ocean over there. Claire's too young so Quil is all mother hen about it. Kim and Emily got hurt last time, so they're wimped out right now," Paul smirked, receiving a glare from Quil.

Quil had just finished taking Claire for seashells. The waves managed to splash her and she was giggling like crazy. Claire then hugged Hinata, kissing her cheek and sat between Emily's lap to sleep.

"What was that?" Kim and Emily growled, which only amused Paul.

"Paul, if you upset Emily, I will weigh you down the ocean tied by that boulder over there," Sam warned, and Paul scoffed.

"You should stay here with them or swim out over to us, if you _can_ swim of course," Seth suggested, but Hinata shook her head.

"Cliffdiving l-looks fun. C-Can I come with?" Hinata asked, and everyone cheered, except Seth.

"No! You could get hurt. Stay here," Seth pleaded, and Hinata saw the panic in his eyes.

"Please Seth? I'll be fine a-as long as you're t-there right?" Hinata begged, and Seth couldn't say no to her eager eyes.

"Hinata. Fair warning. Emily and Kim were slightly injured though Jared and Sam were there," Embry warned.

"That's because they insisted on going themselves first time," Quil shrugged. "I could carry you."

Seth glared daggers at Quil. Quil immediately realized his mistake and gave Seth an apologetic look. Quil, after Hinata saved Claire, was like Hinata's new brother. He insisted to help her with everything. He carried her groceries in, made sure she sleeps well at night, helps her clean, and even yelled at the pack if they tease her too much. Hinata loved Quil for it. Seth just shook his head, upset that Hinata might get hurt or be in another person's arms.

"I...I actually want t-to go with Seth on the f-f-first one. Then I want to t-try it alone," Hinata stammered, but everyone suppressed an 'aww'.

They didn't want Hinata fainting from embarrassment again. Seth, literally brightened up and jumped from his place.

"I won't let you get hurt, Hinata," Seth promised, and Hinata nodded.

"I trust you," Hinata, nodded, without stuttering.

With that, he hugged her. Seth was so nervous when he decided to take the initiative to hug Hinata. He was worried that Hinata was going to reject him. She did stiffen, making Seth's heart wrench a little. When she didn't pull away, he was relieved and happy. Hinata exhaled, shocked at the contact. She felt so warm and _right_ against Seth's arms-like she belonged there for all eternity. His arms were like heaven. Hinata suppressed her desire to just confess her love for Seth before she went insane with her _conflicting_ feelings. Before she could think more thoughts, they jumped from the cliff. Hinata could feel the wind in against her long hair. The wind, however, was not predominant. The strongest feeling that she felt was Seth's protective arms. He gave her the signal to intake air and she breathed in and out quickly. The two then landed deep into the ocean. Hinata thought that that was so thrilling. She wanted to desperately go again. Seth released her and held her hand as they both swam to the surface.

"That w-was so…_amazing_," Hinata gasped the air.

Seth smiled, brightly. Hinata should have thought of this years ago.

"Wasn't it? I remember my first time. The guys threw me over by surprise. I was scared but then I felt so good afterwards," Seth retold her.

Hinata wanted to go again but the second time alone wasn't nearly as fun as with Seth. Seth was right behind her and Embry was down in the water just in case something happened. Hinata jumped but the thrilling sensation did come from Seth's contact. It had nothing to do with cliffdiving. However, the wind against her hair and her speed made Hinata like cliffdiving with or without Seth. Everyone cliff-dove and swam around in the water. Paul dunked Hinata by surprise a million times, receiving tackles from Seth who looked like he was really going to tie Paul under the ocean. Hinata swam with Kim as they examined the fishes. They rose to the surface and swam back to shore to greet the two worried guys named Jared and Seth. Hinata just wanted them to tell her the werewolf secret soon. She didn't want to hide her secret from them. She wanted to tell them immediately after they tell her about theirs.

"Hinata? Do you want to go on a walk with me?" Seth asked, and Hinata nodded.

He held out his hand and she took it, confused. Usually, holding hands meant that the couple was…well… a couple but Seth and she were just friends. Still, his hands felt good against hers. Before they could go however, there was a flash of yellow. The pack growled, cautiously leaping in front of their loved ones. Seth got in front of Hinata, shielding her from whatever was out there. When nothing came, everyone relaxed but the stiffness was still there from the pack. Everyone returned home, cautiously. Seth seemed to still have his walk with Hinata through the forest but they weren't alone though. He couldn't risk Hinata so he tagged along with the pack, knowing that he might be outnumbered. Hinata hugged Seth goodnight, since hugging meant friendship in this world, according to Kim. When Hinata went for bed, she noticed that her window was open in Kim's house. She stared at Jared and Kim, who were snoring on the bed. Kim's parents really were clueless. Hinata went to the window to close it but a hand snatched her wrist. She activated her Byakugan and saw someone she never expected to see.

"Naruto-kun?" she gasped.

**Hmm…I sense drama and action! Lol don't you just love my cliffies? Anywho, thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this extra long one. I haven't updated in a while because of summer hw [bleecchhh] so I owe you guys this =) Thank you for your reviews! 4000 words xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updating guys. I've been to Tokyo for a month :D. Anywho, I'm continuing this fanfiction though it'll be hard since I'm going to be in school and everything. Here we go. I don't own Naruto or Twilight. If I did, I'd raise James back from the dead and send a pissed off Hidan at him just cause I'm bored. Some huge cute fluff in this chapter. I'm taking the action kind of too fast so I decided to slow it down a bit.**

Naruto saw her. The girl that he was rescuing this time. He never forgot the day she risked her life for him. Was he in love with her? Naruto didn't have the answer to that and that was the reason why he avoided her. She expected his reply but he didn't know what his reply was. What if he still loved Sakura when he was with her? What if he couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved? What if he didn't deserve her?

"Hinata! C'mon, we're going back to the village. If they don't wake up, we can make a run for it," Naruto ushered her outside the window.

There was a time when Hinata would've listened to Naruto and do everything he asked her to. This was not one of those times. As Naruto took her hand, she snatched it away. She silently shook her head, firmly.

"I belong here," Hinata whispered, causing Naruto's frown to deepen.

What did she mean by that? Surely she was being brainwashed or something. Usually she would faint when Naruto touch her. Something was definitely amiss. To top it all of, she said a sentence for him without the stuttering.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked, jumping into the room.

Hinata frantically looked over at Kim and Jared who were still sleeping soundly on the bed. Naruto looked over at them confused. Who were those people? Why did it look like Hinata cared about them so much?

"N-Nothing Naruto-kun. For once, nothing is wrong," Hinata promised, and he wanted her to elaborate. She sighed, as they both sat down on her sleeping bag. Hinata was proud of herself for keeping her own when Naruto appeared in front of her. She still adored him but the love she had for him was fading and Hinata didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I made friends here Naruto…It's peaceful here where not that many people are killed. People don't criticize me because I'm…weak. People don't care if I'm rich or poor. They don't expect anything from me."

Naruto found this interesting. He knew that Hinata suffered from verbal abuse by the bastard of a father- Hiashi. Not even Tsunade could get him out of the habit of talking down to Hinata in public. It was like he wanted others to see him as a jerk. Then again, people just thought Hinata was a slacker and she deserved to be scolded. Naruto could tell why Hinata wanted to stay but if his father and mother had a chance of coming back to this world to live with him, he would take it…even if he had to sacrifice Hinata's happiness. It was the most selfish thing he ever did but he went through hell didn't he? Didn't he deserve happiness?

Naruto sighed, knowing full well that he couldn't order Hinata to come back. "Wouldn't it be nice if you could defeat Hanabi and claim the title of Hyuuga heiress again?"

"I-If I wanted that title, I wouldn't have ran away without warning. I didn't want to serve in the branch family. That's all."

"That's bull Hinata. You want to defeat Hanabi so your father could recognize you."

Hinata frowned and she found tears welling up in her eyes again. Naruto's eyes softened. So she wasn't over it yet.

"S-So what if I-I do? She's not the most modest person in the clan and she's unfit for the title. What am I supposed to do? Fight my own sister and send her to the branch family? Even if I could I wouldn't dream of condemning my sister there…even if she deserves it."

Naruto now knew that Hinata was too good for him. He found Hinata to be pure at heart and she has got to be the kindest girl in the world. Naruto sure blew it but what else was he supposed to say to her? _Thanks for sacrificing yourself for me but I don't know if I like you back Hinata?_ That would make him look like a complete jerk.

"We could train you to fight Hanabi, Hinata. You can still get that crown and be clan heiress. No, don't interrupt. I know you want to stay here and you can. Still, wouldn't it feel good to show your clan that you're better than Hanabi? After you win your battle, you take the crown with you and say that you don't want to be heiress and Hanabi could take your place for all you care. However, as a way of leaving your mark, you take the crown with you."

Hinata knew that Naruto's suggestion was first, impossible and second, hilarious. It was soo Naruto. She admitted that she liked it but there was no way in hell she could beat her sister in a fist fight.

"I c-can't beat Hanabi though. I tried so hard i-in the past but I keep failing," Hinata sighed, thinking about Naruto's plan.

It was stuck to her like glue now. The look on her father's face. The look on her sister's face. The reputation the Hyuuga would have after that…Losing their best ninja and heiress.

"We'll train you," Naruto shrugged off. "We have a lifetime here."

"We?" Hinata asked, and Naruto grinned.

* * *

Hinata rolled her eyes. If Naruto was here then the rest of Konoha was too. She was excited though. Her teammates and sensei were there. Her best friend was there and the generous old man who brought her to this wonderful place was there also. There was something really familiar about the old man though.

"Hinata! You're okay!" Kiba shouted, picking her up into a hug.

Akamaru barked, licking her face as she cuddled him in her arms. Shino inclined his head, looking somewhat relieved that his teammate was alright.

"It's nice to see that you are in a healthy condition, Hinata," Shino said, lightly.

"What are you talking about Shino? She's skinnier than a stick," Kiba snorted, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

It was so like Kiba to keep his comments on woman's weight to himself.

"Thank you Shino and it's nice to see you too, Kiba."

It was nice of the old man to send her friends and loved ones over but she wasn't going to be persuaded into leaving. She was staying on this planet and there wasn't anything that was going to change her mind…That was until the old man opened his mouth.

"Hinata…I'm an excellent shinobi as these people are too. I'll be your trainer if you really want to go through with this," he said, sternly. "My name is Ryu. I will not give out my last name to protect my family members."

Naruto snorted, causing _Ryu_ to glare at him.

"Hinata…We know you start school tomorrow. Your teammates, Naruto, and TenTen will be there. I was assigned to start teaching there myself. However, after school, there will be exceptions. You must train with M- urr...Ryu and Tenten will be you after school days," Kurenai directed her.

Hinata frowned, knowing full well that TenTen was not going to be quite fond of werewolves and vampires.

"It'd be easier if I sent shadow clones, sensei," Hinata protested, but Kurenai shook her head.

"You're going to need all your chakra when you're training with Hok- I mean Ryu," Kurenai sighed, mentally smacking her forehead.

Minato was amused but nodded the confirmation.

"It's either that or you move out of the Cullens to come live with us in this wooden dojo. Props to Yamato for showing Kurenai."

Hinata knew that the sooner she humiliated Hanabi, the better she'd feel about herself. Maybe then, when she got back, she'll be able to think clearly whenever she was around Seth. After Hinata clued them all in on the Cullens being vampires and the Quileute boys being werewolves, everyone knew their jobs. They would act human for Hinata's sake and TenTen would keep her hands away from Seth. That ought to be interesting.

"I mean it. Don't play with weapons TenTen…I-I'm clumsy as hell in front of them and if _I _go around twirling knives, t-there will be drama," Hinata warned, sternly.

TenTen gaped at her. Was Hinata seriously ordering someone around? She must really like it here or this wasn't the Hinata they know and love. Once the other ninjas settled in, Hinata and TenTen took a walk through the forest going over their plan. They were Japanese foreign exchange students, like Hinata. They were her friends, keeping her safe from her family since the vampires and werewolves knew about that too.

"So who's this Seth character?" TenTen nudged her. Hinata flushed, and that took TenTen back. Hinata only blushed for Naruto. If she started blushing over _Seth_, there was going to be complications. "Spill."

"N-Nothing's happening. We're just f-friends right now. I don't think he s-sees me the s-same way," Hinata shrugged, as TenTen rolled her eyes. Why must her best friend be so damn shy? If it was her at that point, she would've just confessed and moved on. "He's like K-Kiba. He's a really close friend right now and I don't want to j-jeopardize that."

"Is he cute at least 'cause Naruto…ughh," TenTen shivered, causing Hinata to stick out her tongue. She usually would get mad when TenTen made fun of Naruto, her hero. However, she started to not care about Naruto anymore. Now, she kept thinking about Seth. "Seeing as you haven't said anything, he's either really ugly or you're too shy to say he's freaking hot."

Hinata ignored TenTen's pleas when they reached the roof of Kim's house.

"Y-You'll see tomorrow. J-Judge for yourself," Hinata winked.

The next day was school and Kim's iPod played on her stereo, waking them up to Boys Like Girls, Heels Over Head **(That song was shuffled as my alarm clock this morning and I forgot how much I loved it :3)**. Hinata liked the song and she laughed when Kim was dancing with Jared to it. Hinata wasn't fazed by the fact that Jared jumped out of the window when Mrs. Connweller came in.

"Breakfast ladies. I hope Kim's lousy noise didn't drive you insane Hinata," Mrs. Connweller smiled, closing the door.

"I feel so loved mother!" Kim shouted, from the bathroom.

Hinata laughed, while brushing her teeth beside Kim. Kim was putting on makeup and curling her hair. She had become more obsessed with her looks ever since she started dating Jared. Despite Jared saying that Kim's beautiful the way she is, Kim still had to look like a model. Hinata felt so plain next to her.

"You're r-really pretty Kim," Hinata commented, straightening her long hair.

"Nothing compared to you dear. Even with your natural look, you're gorgeous Hinata. With my natural look, I might as well be called Frankenstein's second bride," Kim snorted.

Hinata had no idea who this Frankenstein was but she chuckled, faking as if she did. The two girls were picked up by Jared who parked his truck just around the corner. Mrs. Connweller waved at Jared, amiably while Mr. Connweller glared daggers at him. Jared actually looked intimidated by it. Hinata found that funny. Mr. Connweller was like a shrimp compared to Jared Aquara. Jared and Kim were engrossed in their own conversation. They learned that Hinata liked keeping to herself most of the time so they let her be. The Cullens had bought her an Apple iPhone to keep in contact with them. It took Paul his entire might not to just steal Hinata's present. Hinata found the device to be extremely useful. If ninjas weren't too busy going on killing sprees, their technology would be as great as America's by now. Hinata received a call from the Cullens' residence.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hinata! How is it? Spill!" Alice chimed, causing Jared to tighten his hold on the wheel.

"I didn't get to school yet A-Alice. It's still early," Hinata said, and Alice sighed.

"I meant Seth."

"Oh! Urmm…I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say that you're with him but apparently not."

"Sorry?"

"Must I do everything?" Alice sighed, drastically.

"Please don't."

Alice laughed, "Emmett wants to talk to you."

"Forget everything that Alice said. You could do so much better than a werewolf!" Emmett thundered on the phone.

Hinata grinned at the Cullens' antics. There was no chemistry with Seth and her yet. It was weird how they seem to just _know_ that Seth and she were meant for each other.

"He's right," Rosalie commented.

"Seth's my favorite werewolf if I was ever going to choose," Edward stated out of nowhere.

Was she on speaker? Hinata was aware that Kim had no idea what the Cullens were saying but Jared was all ears.

"Good luck in school honey! Dinner's in the fridge. We're going out to this family meeting with relatives," Esme called from the background.

Translation: We need to hunt tonight sweetie. Hinata knew that TenTen was going to swap with her at night and return home with the casted genjutsu around the wooden house.

"Good luck on your first day Hinata," Jasper said.

Hinata waited for Carlisle to talk to her but apparently, he was at the hospital already. Hinata bid the Cullens farewell and she wished Edward brought Bella over early. When she shut off her phone she received a text from Carlisle.

_Sorry I wasn't home for the daily Cullen call. I hope you'll adjust well to La Push High and I'm sure Seth will make you feel welcome. I have nothing to worry about. You'll make me proud Hinata._

Hinata almost cried at Carlisle's text. Carlisle truly was her father.

When the three arrived at school, Hinata stepped out. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as the new girl walked down the parking lot.

_She's pretty hot._

_I'd tap that._

_She looks like a virgin._

Jared heard the comments as well as Hinata. She ducked her head, embarrassed and that was when Seth came. No doubt with his super hearing, he heard the whispers around them.

"Hinata! You actually came!" Seth smiled, hugging her.

Hinata hugged back, getting used to hugs at this point. This hug was more possessive than the others though.

"You thought I'd ditch to h-help Emily grocery shop?" Hinata asked, sarcastically.

"Yes and I told you not to stutter anymore," Seth pouted, but his expression was stern.

"I-I didn't!"

"You just did!"

"…I'm sorry Seth-kun."

"It's okay Hinata," Seth smiled at her. "I'll let it go this one time. Hey, let me show you around."

He took her hand and dragged her inside, ignoring the comments and glaring at any guy trying to make a move on his best friend.

"You two are so cute together," Kim sang hand-in-hand with Jared.

"I liked you better when you would just go straight to your classes without giving us a glance," Seth sighed.

"Tough," Kim sniffed, and Jared smirked walking her to her classroom.

Seth carried Hinata's books as he showed her to all her classrooms.

"I made adjustments so I could be in five of your classes," Seth grinned, and Hinata frowned. Shouldn't they all be in a class together since they were the same age? Apparently not. "The principal still thinks I'm depressed over my dad's death."

When he realized what he just said, his eyes stopped sparkling. Hinata noticed this right away. She hugged Seth, and his chin rested on top of her head. He was so tall.

"I'm soo sorry Seth but I understand how you feel. My mother d-d-died when I was young," Hinata confessed in him.

"Oh God, Hinata! I had no idea. I'm sorry," Seth panicked.

He was stressing over her now. Was she okay? That must've made her cry a lot. Seth didn't ever want to see Hinata cry...ever.

"It's fine Seth. Let's get to class ne?" Hinata invited, changing the subject.

They went to homeroom which they had together thanks to Seth. He introduced her to some of his friends who seemed like they rather get in her pants than get in her friendship. The girls all noticed how Seth held Hinata's hand as if they were a couple. Were they? With Seth, he held a bunch of girl hands everyday. The homeroom teacher welcomed Hinata and introduced himself as Mr. Stephek. He was going to be her counselor if she needed him. Hinata labeled him as the friendly teacher. Seth agreed with her.

"We have new exchange students from Japan class. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, TenTen Hanamura **(No idea where the last name came from =P) **and Shino Aburame," Mr. Stephek introduced to the class. "Tell us your likes guys."

Everyone was gawking at how much muscle the guys had and how TenTen looked like a Chinese girl/gangbanger.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen. My goal in life is to become Hokage- leader of my village!" Naruto declared, as claps erupted.

Naruto was a little taken back when people actually clapped for him and looked at him as if they wanted to get to know him better. He felt really good about it and Hinata felt really happy for Naruto to get this kind of attention straight from the bat. It was how things were supposed to be like for a guy like Naruto.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I love dogs. I can't believe this lousy school has _zero tolerance_ for dogs but has absolutely enough tolerance for dead toads," Kiba blanched, disgusted.

"WHAT!" Naruto burst out.

Everyone sweat-dropped as these two went on and on about animal cruelty and prejudice. Seth seemed to be amused and Hinata wanted to hide from the world. Especially when TenTen was next.

"I'm TenTen and I like weapons. My family owns a fighting dojo so I usually can practice a lot of different types of weapons. It's unfortunate that weapons are prohibited on school grounds," TenTen huffed, as everyone scooted away from her instinctively.

"Err…Yes. This isn't like Japan. Weapons could be dangerous to the students here, TenTen," Mr. Stephek enlightened her.

Hinata heard Tenten mutter something under her breath.

"I'm Shino Aburame and I'm interested in insects. I hate it when you people squash them without a good reason," Shino brooded, and everyone steered clear from the ants and spiders in the room. Not one was touched after Shino's speech.

Hinata decided that she needed new friends pronto. It didn't make anything better when the four sat around Seth and her. TenTen looked sideways at Hinata and wagged her eyebrows. Thank god Seth was more interested in what Kiba had to say about dogs and wolves.

_He's Seth?_

TenTen had thrown a paperball at Hinata. She wrote in Japanese so no one could understand. Seth still didn't notice her. He was too busy talking about wolves with a hyperactive Kiba now. Naruto looked bored out of his mind and Shino was just sitting there with his sunglasses on. Eye problem was his excuse.

_**Yes, why?**_

_O Kami, he's gorgeous._

…_**And?**_

_Hinata! You are so lucky! Damn. Does he have brothers?_

Hinata rolled her eyes. She knew there was an inner fangirl in TenTen that she only showed to Hinata.

_**No but he's in a gang.**_

Hinata was joking of course but that just turned TenTen on more.

_The werewolves formed a gang? SWEET! I'll show them my weapons and laugh when their aim lands nowhere near the target._

_**Fun…**_

_Introduce me babe._

_**Of course…**_

She could imagine it now. TenTen and Embry or TenTen and Paul. Hinata shook her head amused. Maybe Brady and Collin will get lucky too.

_This is why you're my best friends. You know the hottest guys._

_**Like who? Seth's the only one!**_

_You just so confessed that you liked him._

Hinata blushed, furiously but she was amused.

_**Fine but don't tell him. It's not like it's going to turn into anything. I'm a ninja, he's a werewolf. I live in another world and I don't think I even deserve someone sweet as him.**_

_Oh please don't flatter yourself. If you like him go for it. Naruto's an idiot anyways._

_**You think I should?**_

_Yeah. Go tell him now._

_**NOW?**_

_Or I swear to the kami I'm going to tell him._

…_**I hate you.**_

TenTen waved off her friend to go talk to Seth. Hinata turned to her right and Seth looked at her exactly as of cue. They gazed at each other's eyes and it looked like Seth was about to say something to her. The sound of a pencil could be heard from everyone's silence all of a sudden.

"Hinata. Could you pass me the pencil I just dropped?" Naruto asked, and Hinata nodded.

She picked up the pencil and handed it to Naruto. He seemed to be glaring at Seth but Seth didn't notice. The intense gaze was gone in a jiff.

"You know her?" Seth asked, suspiciously.

"We all do," Shino commented, lightly.

"How?" Seth asked, and that was when Naruto had to open his stupid mouth.

"Easy. She's my girlfriend," Naruto snapped.

It was Hinata's turn to drop her pencil.

**OMG, what have you done Naruto? Well, that's all folks. I loves you :) review please. This chapter was all fluff and info. Don't worry. Next chapter's going to be fun ^^ Be patient with me guys. I have two weeks of summer left and I might be busy with summer hw since my lazyass neglected it. Also am I a loser to be suddenly addicted to reading YA books again?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another chapter! It didn't take **_**that**_** long did it? :D Ahem. Anywho, thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. I know. What was Naruto thinking? But hey, it was Naruto. He wasn't thinking in the first place-**

**Naruto**:**Hey! What is that supposed to mean?**

**Author: ? Where did you come from?**

**Naruto: your imagination (draws imaginary rainbow with his hands like SpongeBob)**

**Author: Oh whatever, do the disclaimer baka.**

**Naruto: Werewolvesfanatic does not own me or Twilight. Lucky too. Who knows what she'll do to me –shivers-**

**If I owned Naruto, I would feed him to the Volturi.**

**Naruto: What's a Volturi?**

**I don't know…-Flips cell phone- Hello Aro? You're going to love this…**

Seth was trembling from rage, betrayal, and depression. The bell rang immediately after Naruto had said those fateful words. Seth immediately raced out of the room and disappeared from Hinata's view. Hinata gaped at Naruto with horror and rage. How could he say such a thing? Hinata was boiling with anger. There went her chances of ever being with Seth Clearwater.

"What the hell N-Naruto?" Hinata burst into tears as she smacked him.

Naruto's cheek stung red and he was about to explain when Hinata raced out of the room. The class already filed out before Hinata slapped Naruto.

"Naruto, you idiot!" TenTen shouted, and as soon as Mr. Stephek left the room, nervously, she punched Naruto straight on the cheek. He went flying to the ground, groaning. He had worse from Sakura. "Why did you say that, you baka!"

"Hinata deserves better than that guy," Naruto sneered, getting up.

"Who are you to decide that? Do you know him?" TenTen growled, ready to aim another punch.

Naruto didn't answer but he wasn't about to admit that he was wrong either.

"It would seem like Uzumaki is jealous," Shino sighed, and that was when TenTen and Kiba gaped at Naruto.

Naruto was gawking at Shino as if he had talked in another language. Why would he be jealous? Especially when he was the ninja and Seth was the werewolf. Obviously he was stronger.

"Why would I be jealous of _him_?" Naruto demanded, confused.

"Because he has Hinata and you don't. Now why would you claim Hinata as your girlfriend if you weren't jealous? Why didn't you say Kiba was her boyfriend or something?" Shino questioned.

"Don't even joke about that Shino. Hinata's like a little sister to me," Kiba denied, rolling his eyes. "You should've said something when she confessed to you dobe. You act now when she was falling for another guy?"

Naruto was still in his little world. Did he like Hinata? He marveled at Shino's revelation. The words girlfriend just came tumbling out of his mouth when he saw the way Seth and Hinata looked at each other. That was true romance right there. There was something about the way Seth looked at Hinata. Naruto didn't like it one bit.

"What if he hurts her? We're her friends. We're supposed to protect her!" Naruto argued, and that was when the other three sighed.

They were supposed to head to class now. Reasoning with Naruto could take years.

"Look, if Hinata likes him, give him a chance. It's not like you really do like Hinata," TenTen shrugged, grimacing at the thought.

Naruto grimaced too. He understood now. He was too late. Hinata found someone else, and he had to live with that. Then something smacked him internally.

_Oww! What the hell was that you stupid fox?_

**Since when did you ever doubt yourself like that Kit? It's sickening!**

_Are you mocking me, asshole?_

**If I were you, I wouldn't let Hinata slip away so easily. She was yours before this Seth guy.**

_What are you, my conscious now?_

**Stupid human. You'd have a pretty evil conscious!**

_True. An oversized furball wasn't really what I had in mind._

**SHUT UP! Fight for her and may the best beast win.**

_I want Hinata to be happy…_

**With you, she can be. You're her ultimate crush. You have an advantage that this Seth doesn't.**

_I don't even know if I like her that way!_

**Stupid boy! Why did you unleash my tails when she was supposedly dead?**

_She was a close friend!_

**Oh you're useless.**

"NARUTO!" TenTen shouted in his ear.

"Huh? What? Ramen?" Naruto got back from his daze.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics. Shino quirked an eyebrow and TenTen smacked her forehead in stress.

"Go apologize to Seth and Hinata, now!" TenTen shouted.

Naruto still thought about what the fox had said. No. It wouldn't be right to keep Hinata from the one she really loved. If he loved her, he would want her happy right?

**WRONG!**

_No one asked you!_

He merely nodded, and TenTen gave him a second pound on the head.

"Stupid baka," she muttered.

TenTen left the room to go to her next class. Shino kicked Naruto on the stomach, glaring at him through his glasses.

"If you ever make Hinata cry like that again, I will hurt you so bad that the Fifth can't even heal you," Shino threatened, solemnly.

Naruto shivered, sweat dropping. Kiba was next. He punched Naruto in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto whimpered, teary-faced.

"I don't know. Everyone else was doing it," Kiba shrugged.

Naruto groaned, trudging dully to the next class.

**Hinata's POV**

Where was he going? I finally spotted him running out of the school building. Why was he ditching? It was raining outside but it didn't matter. I raced after him. I was so close. Why did Naruto ruin everything? There were tears in my eyes. I didn't want Naruto. I wanted Seth…I needed Seth. His smile made my day. His eyes just made me want to melt in them. His muscular arms made me want to rest in them. I felt safe and protected there. I ran into the forest and I knew that Seth had phased. I walked around the forest, drenched in rain and I couldn't find him.

"Seth?" I called out.

There was no reply. The forest was full of trees and it was cold and dark. My Byakugan scanned the area and sure enough, there was a wolf resting inside a cave. It was whimpering and snuggled against its sandy fur. It was Seth. Why was he crying? Was it because I never told him about Naruto? Did I fail as a friend? I crept inside the cave and Seth stiffened. He whirled around with a threatening look on his face. I didn't back down and as soon as it saw me, it calmed down. Its menacing look softened and I reached out to pet it. It whined and allowed me to rest into its fur again. There was pain and panic in his eyes. I wanted to calm him down.

"I'm looking for a close friend of mine. Maybe you've seen him," I started out smoothly. I knew that Seth would want me to talk without stuttering. Seth stiffened. "You two have the same name. Seth. I wanted to tell him that Naruto had made up a lie. It was only to protect my heart. I understand that. Naruto's not really my boyfriend. He was my former crush though but we never reached a mutual feeling. Just when I started liking this new guy, he ruins it because he thinks that no one deserves me. It's funny how easily I could read him now. He still loves Sakura. Not me. I can never fill up that heart of his. You see Seth, I was about to tell my human friend, Seth, that I was in complete love with him. Not Naruto. Him. But then Naruto had to open his mouth and ruin everything. Now, I wish he would just appear and we could talk this out."

I never was able to say those words to Naruto. I was never able to confess to Naruto but along came Seth and I was spilling my guts…I was so complex. Seth began to frown sadly and I held onto him. He might not like me back but I wanted to still be able to hug his werewolf fur and-

Suddenly, Seth snuggled into a random, huge blanket. I could see his clothes under there and I looked at him confused. There was a poof and I smiled. He finally revealed himself.

**Seth's POV**

I knew she could never love a guy like me. How could I not see this? She was beautiful like the stars so how could she _not_ have a boyfriend? I stared at her astonished face. It was so beautiful. I couldn't take it. I had to leave now. My body was shaking like a rattle. I couldn't stay there and blow the secret that Sam tried to keep. I raced out of the room. How could she not tell me about her boyfriend? Didn't I deserve better than that? Didn't I deserve an explanation, seeing as I was her friend and everything. Wasn't I worth _anything_ to her? The pain was unbearable. I just wanted to die right there. It was my own personal hell, engulfing me. My heart was broken and there wasn't much I could do to win her heart now was there? Sam might be able to break up with Leah and win Emily, who had a boyfriend, I might add but everything worked out for them. I couldn't be Sam. I couldn't take away someone's happiness just so I could be happy. It didn't matter if I didn't know Naruto enough. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Hinata was better off without me.

_C'mon kid. Don't pull a Jacob on us, again._ Jared warned.

I had left my clothes lying inside the cave I was sheltering in. My mind was whirling with thoughts. It was the cave where I went to if I wanted to be alone.

_Leave me alone! _I ordered, annoyed.

I allowed my head to review what had happened during homeroom. I could tell that everyone felt bad for me. I didn't want their pity. I didn't want their comfort. I just wanted Hinata.

_Seth…Mom's worried. The school called since you went missing. _Leah alerted, hesitantly.

I didn't care that I scared my mother. For once I didn't care about anything at all. I just wanted to be at peace and I was sure no one would find me here. It was my spot and I never bothered to tell the pack about it.

_Seth. You still have a chance to get her back! C'mon. Don't do this! _Brady called, desperately.

I heard Sam's voice not too far behind.

_Let him be._ Sam ordered the pack.

There was silence for that. I was thankful. No one disturbed me but I could tell that Jacob was back. I could feel it. The wedding wasn't too far away. Thing was that I wasn't going to attend the wedding anyway. Bella would understand. I was sure of it. After their honeymoon, I'm sure Edward and Bella had other things to worry about than a lonely, single wolf.

_Seth?_

It was Jacob. What did he want? It began to pour hard. My body was used to the rain. In fact, Sam would make us patrol even if it was raining hard.

_Hey Jake. Came back for the wedding?_ I asked bitterly.

I could feel his anger and sadness. I could tell how jealous he was of Edward. I didn't care. The whole stupid boundary line was completely useless. The Cullens wouldn't hurt anybody…Well maybe Jasper but he seemed to have been better when Hinata lived with the Cullens.

_Tough when your girl doesn't love you back, huh? _Jacob sighed from wherever he was.

_Tough to watch your girl getting married to another man huh? _I played along. That was going to be me in a couple of years. Attending Naruto and Hinata's wedding. The thought just made me want to rip Naruto to pieces.

_Another vampire. _Jacob growled, and I didn't mind Jacob.

He understood my pain. The others showed sympathy. Jacob showed a mutual, heartbreaking feeling.

_I love her Jacob. _I sighed, allowing the cold rain to touch my skin as I got out of the cave. _Are you here?_

There before me was the Jacob we all knew and pitied. Jacob frowned at that but now, it looked like he pitied me.

_Tell me what happened kid._

So I allowed him to watch my thoughts. When it was done, his feelings turned from amused by the new kids to acknowledgement. We shared the same story almost. Just a twisted version from the other.

_Hinata...She's a cute girl. _Jacob stated, and I was offended at that.

Cute? _Cute_? Surely not. She was angelic. Jacob suppressed a snort and trudged inside the cave with me. He laid down behind rocks ad we started to chat.

_Relax kiddo. I just don't see Hinata as my next girlfriend, that's all._

Hmph…I guess I should be relieved.

_Are you going to the wedding?_ I asked, hopefully.

Why else would he come back?

_Yeah. One final goodbye._

_Can you take it?_ I asked, hesitantly.

Jacob was doubtful. I could read his thoughts. Pass the cursing at Edward, I could tell that he actually did love Bella more than anyone he ever loved before. I could see him imagining the possibility of having a life with Bella. Their kids. Their dog for a stupid joke of his. I sighed. I tried imagining that with Hinata. It was there, pretty clearly. I wanted to go to college wherever she wants to go. I want to marry her, have kids, and live a normal life. I wasn't sure how she was going to take the werewolf secret. I wasn't even sure how she was going to take my confession. I wasn't sure there was going to be a confession.

_No. Probably not but you'll be there with me won't you?_ Jacob asked, and I nodded.

Kind of have to. If I'm not there for Bella or Edward, surely they wouldn't speak to me again. I couldn't have two vampires holding a grudge on me.

_All I can say to you is be strong Seth. Don't think of suicide. Be her friend since she still wants you to be and make her happy the way she wants to be happy._

I kind of had no other choice. I was kind of hoping she would break up with Naruto and then I confess but the chances of that were small.

_Thanks Jake._

_Do you hear footsteps?_

I tensed. If a human found us, we were screwed. I whirled around, ready to scare the stupid human off. All of a sudden, I saw a girl drenched in rain. There was puffiness from her eyes. She had been crying and her long hair billowed in the wind. She was wet and her hair wasn't straight as it always was…Hinata.

_Oh boy. Jake be quiet. _I ordered Jacob.

_Fine with me. I was going to sleep anyway. I don't feel like facing Sam right now. How fun that would be. _Jacob snorted, looking at Hinata curiously.

Hinata hesitantly reached out to pet me. The hands of the girl that betrayed me touched my head and her touch sent a chill down my spine. Her touch was like heaven and I wanted to melt with her. She relaxed against me. She recognized me from long ago. That's why she wasn't scared out of her mind. I was mad at her but I was worried about her too. She raced around the forest, while it was raining, to look for me perhaps. This girl was so risky. If she had a cold, I wouldn't know what to do with her. I didn't want her in pain or in bed all the time, coughing and sneezing. I was mad at her for not telling me about Naruto. It would've hurt a lot less if she didn't lead me on.

_Chill Seth. Jeez, I thought imprints would put a werewolf's mind to rest but apparently not._ Jacob sighed, and I wished he wasn't there now.

It felt like a private moment.

"I'm looking for a close friend of mine. Maybe you've seen him," Hinata whispered against my paws.

I stiffened. I knew she was looking for me but why? Wouldn't she rather be with Naruto instead? Did she still care for me even though she was with Naruto? My heart leaped in hope.

"You two have the same name. Seth. I wanted to tell him that Naruto had made up a lie. It was only to protect my heart. I understand that. Naruto's not really my boyfriend. He was my former crush though but we never reached a mutual feeling. Just when I started liking this new guy, he ruins it because he thinks that no one deserves me. It's funny how easily I could read him now."

What? She didn't like Naruto? They weren't dating? Who was this new guy? My heart started to hurt again. It was painful. She really shouldn't do that to me. I was going to kill Naruto when I get back! I listened for her to continue.

"He still loves Sakura. Not me. I can never fill up that heart of his. You see Seth, I was about to tell my human friend, Seth, that I was in complete love with him. Not Naruto. Him. But then Naruto had to open his mouth and ruin everything. Now, I wish he would just appear and we could talk this out."

That I was not expecting. My eyes bulged out. Did she really just say that? My heart soared. She liked me! She really liked me! Me! WAHHOOOO!

_Oh god Seth. You dork! Shut up and just reveal yourself already. Let's hope she can accept your secret and all will go well._ Jacob snapped, annoyed.

My happiness disappeared just as it came. What if she runs away screaming?

_Better now then later…_

He's right. Better now than later. Let's get it over with. I hoped she would allow this to slide. I could feel her hug me tighter but I trudged to the blankets that was going to cover my body. I phased back to my human form and Hinata gasped out loud.

She was taking a step back, as her eyes were widening. My heart wrenched. _Please don't run_. I walked towards her and she turned around to run probably. My heart was in so much pain by then. _Please stop doing that_!

"I'm a werewolf Hinata," I whispered as Hinata still had her back to me.

"I-I-I figured that," Hinata nodded.

"I'm not a monster Hinata! Look at me!" I begged, but she didn't. "I'm not a different person Hinata. It was just something I was born with. I can't change that! Please accept me for who I am. I can't change the fact that I'm a werewolf but I can stop if you want. I don't have to phase. Just look at me and don't turn your back from me."

"I-I know. I can't l-look a-at you Seth," Hinata stammered.

I was deflated. She couldn't accept my secret. Kim and Emily did but she couldn't. She was scared of me. I terrified her. She thought I was a monster…a freak. The world came tumbling down on me. My heart ached and tears were lining up along my bottom eyelid.

"Why?" I begged her.

I had to hear the rejection from her. Not my thoughts.

"I can't l-look at you n-now Seth…Y-You're not d-dressed," Hinata said.

My entire body was red after she said that. _Oh. _I could hear Jacob's laughter even if he wasn't making a single noise. Ass.

"So…You accept the fact that I'm a werewolf?" I tried again, while putting on my jeans and boxers.

Hinata laughed. "I w-wouldn't care if y-you're an alien with 10 eyes. I really do like you Seth."

I couldn't help it. Even though I was half dressed, with my T-shirt laid on the pile with my shoes, I lunged at Hinata and hugged her. My fears were unnecessary. She accepted the fact that I was a werewolf, even though she was astonished at first. I felt like dancing. She was so warm against my embrace and I could hug her for an eternity and not get tired of it.

"I'm in love with you too Hinata," I whispered against our embrace.

Hinata gaped at me with wide eyes. I looked carefully at them this time. They were lavender, white-even the pupil. Was she blind? Her eyes made her looks so beautiful. She was blushing which was adorable. Aww…She was embarrassed. I wonder why…

"R-Really?" Hinata stuttered, bewildered.

"Really," I confirmed and I didn't waste anymore time.

I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. Everything was perfect until Jacob barked at the both of us. Hinata jumped and I glared his way, shielding Hinata in case something was wrong with him.

"Way to ruin a perfectly good moment, Jake!" I shouted, annoyed, and he was amused

He stuck out his tongue and raced away, amused.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Hinata smiled and nodded. I phased back into a wolf, not bothering to strip down. I chased Jacob happily around the forest.

_You're going to pay for that one, ass!_ I shouted, racing after Jacob.

_You traitor. You deserved it! Who's the only bachelor now?_

I growled at the jealous wolf but grinned as we both tackled each other down the mountains, playfully. Everything was perfect when I heard Hinata's laughter in the distance with my super hearing.

**Yay! Finally they got together! Oh boy! What will happen now? Will Hinata confess her ninja secret next? How will Naruto respond to this? What will happen once Hinata goes back to Konohagakure for the showdown? Review and favorite plz! Thank you for all those who reviewed. You guys really inspire me to write more and more :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I seriously hate school. I'm so stressed out so this chapters pretty dull since my mood is pretty dull. Anyways, I had to update for you guys but to tell you the truth my mood is so down, I don't think I can make this sound as good as the other chapters. I had reedited and start over a bunch of times. This will do _ Bear with me on the OCs. They're pretty minor and will not be used again. I just had to spice things up a bit. I made it long on purpose since I haven't updated :D Hope you're happy with that at least. I don't own Naruto or Twilight. If I did, Bella would most definitely be a ninja…She could be Kakashi's daughter or something. I don't know. xD**

Seth had finished driving Hinata to the Cullens mansion after the two new couple walked back to school hand-in-hand. Though the principal was mad, Seth sweet-talked him into just giving the two a week's detention. That was not so bad considering the fact that they'd be spending more time together. Hinata, on the other hand, did not really meet up with her new boyfriend after school. TenTen did in Hinata's clone form. Though Seth found it weird that Hinata did not want to kiss him on the ride home or on the porch steps, he didn't think much of it. TenTen claimed that she was catching a cold and holding hands would be fine as of now. Seth felt weird when he touched _Hinata's _hands. They somehow did not feel so familiar. Hinata was, in real life, training with Kurenai and Ryu sensei. Seth arrived home, listening to Hinata's iPod. She had accidentally left it in his car and Seth found it cute that Hinata liked a variety of music. She couldn't make up her mind with just one genre.

"Seth. You home?" Sue asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom!" Seth answered, shutting the door behind him.

Seth placed his backpack down and was soon approached by his mother. Seth missed his real dad, sure but that didn't mean that he was against his mom dating anyone else. Cough Charlie Swan cough. Seth thought it would be good for her if she did move on and not fuss over him or his whiny older sister.

"Leah told me there was a girl-."

Seth groaned before his mother could continue. Dammit Leah. Always butting into his business. Leah only talked to Sue about Seth. Other than that, there really wasn't much interaction with mother and daughter.

"Let me rephrase that," Sue rolled her eyes and beamed at her son. "You _imprinted_."

Seth winced at the word _imprinted_. It was wonderful and got him closer to Hinata, sure, but he knew as soon as he tells Hinata about this whole imprinting thing, she might run off like Kim and Emily did for a while. Jared and Sam were wrecks. Quil's nervous that he was going to be next.

"Yeah, can I go text my girlfriend now?" Seth pleaded, but Sue patted the seat next to her on the sofa. Seth's eyes widened, terrified. "Mom! We already had the _talk_ remember?"

Sue sighed, amused by her son's antics by now.

"I was going to ask how she's like," Sue shrugged, and Seth calmed down some.

He could spend hours telling anyone how wonderful Hinata was.

"Her name's Hinata Hyuuga and she's…beautiful. She's the type of girl who would put others before herself and her smile can brighten up anyone's day. I don't think she notices but when she walks, it's so graceful. Her eyes are gorgeous and unique too mom. I never heard of such a color and she's fit- not that it matters. Also, her dark hair makes her look so angelic and she's the kindest girl in the world. She didn't elaborate on her family much nor her past but we're just starting. Hopefully we get to the point where we start trusting each other with secrets. I just revealed my biggest one and she still accepts it with no question. Mom…I love her," Seth confessed everything, his smile pure and unfaltering.

Sue was completely dumbstruck. She knew imprinting was a powerful thing, but should it really cause the imprinter to _love_ the imprintee after just two hours of officially dating? Sue wasn't going to question it. She was not going to question the pure love Sam and Jared have for Emily and Kim.

"I'd like to meet her," Sue commented lightly yet hopefully.

"No! It's too early for that!" Seth protested instantly. "I don't want to scare her off. I think Leah already scares her enough."

Sue blinked. So it's too early to meet mom but it's not too early to say _I love you_? Ugh. Teenage boys. Sue smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Whenever you're ready, bud," Sue nodded, kissing Seth's forehead. "You're growing up, sweetie. I couldn't have raised a better child."

Seth hugged his mother. Unlike most guys in the pack who don't really associate with their mothers or evenhave moms, Seth was really close to his. After his father died, his mother and he got closer, bonded more, and talked about things that Harry usually would pull Seth aside for.

"I couldn't have asked for a better mom. I'm going to be in my room in case Leah comes home and calls me a momma's boy again," Seth rolled his eyes.

As of cue, Leah's keys jingled outside on the porch. She came in, looking like her rebellious self. Sue could not control Leah. It was beyond her reach at this point. After Leah became a werewolf, it was like their mother-daughter relationship had gone downhill. Leah shut herself away from everyone and everything. This behavior was increasing ever since Sam Uley. Harry was furious to the point where he wanted to allow hunters to come shoot at Sam. Sue convinced him otherwise.

"Hey Leah," Seth mumbled, trudging up the stairs. "Nice hair."

Leah's hair was unruly now that she was a werewolf. On her extra shifts, Leah had messier hair.

"Nice face, squirt. Sam needs us," Leah commented lightly. Seth sighed, looking at his phone in depression. "Oh for god's sake, stay up texting her."

"You need a boyfriend, Leah," Seth snorted, and walked out the door.

"You need a fucking-."

"Leah," Sue warned, as of habit. Leah looked at Sue who looked back hopefully at her daughter. "How was your day sweetie?"

Leah looked at Sue for a brief moment. Sue had seriously thought that Leah was going to finally just _talk _to her.

"Swell," Leah answered, and closed the door.

Unknown to Sue, Leah had tears in her eyes as she raced after Seth.

Seth knew this was a daily routine for Leah and his mom. He never mentions Leah missing their mom since Leah would slaughter him alive and tell Sue how Seth banged Hinata. Of course that wasn't true but Leah made up a lot of drama that a lot of pack members still could not fix to this day.

_What's up boss?_ Paul asked as soon as he phased.

Sam led them into a known part of the woods and Jacob appeared out of nowhere. Thoughts filled everyone's minds and the only calm person was Seth who already saw him.

_Looks like we're crashing a wedding after all._ Brady smirked.

_Don't even think about it. _Seth snapped, but everyone ignored his positive input on the Cullens.

Jacob was weary and impatient.

_I'm going to the stupid wedding since Bella would not leave me alone via Seth._ Jacob explained. _After the wedding, I'm gone._

_We all know that's a lie if Bella stays human. _Jared muttered, earning a glare from Jacob.

Everyone did not want to aggravate Jacob at this point. He was supposed to be Alpha but declined the offer just because he was lazy. Seth was happy to have him back though. He always looked up to Jacob and Edward in a way.

_So this whole meeting was about emo boy returning?_ Leah asked, annoyed.

_No. _Sam denied, looking at the road ahead._ The Cullens are obviously going to invite guests that are vampires too. We need to be on alert. The council has blocked paths so hikers would not come across them and you can never be too cautious. We'll take shifts more frequently now._

The pack all groaned. Imprints were the most upset but the others were just plain lazy. Seth thought about the pack. So far, only Paul, Embry, Leah, and Jacob have not imprinted so far. No wonder they were all so bitter.

_Shut it kid. _Embry snapped, and Seth shrugged.

Whoops.

Suddenly, the pack all smelt the smoke and there was a huge explosion in the distance for a second. They all rushed towards the scene in haste.

**Hinata's POV**

Training was pretty decent. I actually got the Heavenly Spin down. I didn't know how to do it before but that was because my stance was all wrong, according to Ryu-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. However, Hanabi was a master at the Heavenly Spin. Ryu was convinced that beating Hanabi at her own game was not going to be successful. Beating Hanabi at _his_ game on the hand… God I don't want to know. My legs were sore from all that leaping ten laps around the borders of the forests. It was a _huge_ forest too might I add. Afterwards, I had to use weights and practice my Gentle Fist. If Kurenai had taught me anything, it was to unleash my power when I'm protecting someone or when I think that a person truly deserves a beating. Hanabi and my father truly deserved a beating.

"That's it for today Hinata. Your chakra control is excellent and you memorized the entire chakra system. Your Gentle Fist is excellent as it is. However, we're going to step it up starting tomorrow. I know you have detention thanks to your poor lack of judgment, but we'll work around that. We're going to work on _my_ jutsu tomorrow. You teammates will help you and in the meantime, try to pop this rubber ball with only your chakra and one hand."

That was odd. How in the world was I going to do that? Naruto smiled at me from my peripheral vision. I completely ignored him when he encouraged me that I could do it. When I didn't reply, I felt kind of bad since he looked away dejected.

"Alright, the rest of you could train now. Remain inconspicuous," Ryu ordered, and Hinata stared at the rubber ball in wonder.

Not long after, there was a huge explosion coming from Naruto's training. Oi. What did he do now? I looked over and couldn't help but grin. Kiba had thrown too many exploding kunai knives at Naruto's clones.

"Bakas!" Kurenai groaned, seeing Naruto covered in ashes and smoke emanating from the explosion.

"The wolves were bound to hear that," Ryu sighed, but he still looked amused as his son berated his friend.

They were both such dobes.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Naruto accused and Kiba shrugged.

"How else do I destroy you shadow clones? Akamaru and I don't have time to be playing tag with a million annoying wannabe ninjas," Kiba questioned, merely clearing out the smoke.

"Oh ho. You are in big shit Kiba!" Naruto shouted, performing hand seals and summoning a lot more clones.

Kiba and Akamaru groaned as each Naruto yelled insults and charged at them.

"There's trouble," Shino warned, and everyone felt the presence outside of the genjutsu.

"Vampires," Ryu hissed.

I stopped abruptly. Please don't let it be the Cullens. To my relief, yet agitation, these vampires were obviously looking for humans to prey on. The ninjas silently watched and listened to the conversation as the vampires unknowingly passed through the ninja's property.

"Dammit Cassidy. We travel to America and we still can't hunt? It's been days! I'm starving!" one of the vampires hissed.

The only girl there must've been Cassidy.

"Well I'm sorry if humans just don't appear out of the thick forests, Justin. I figured Kyle drank our last supply of hospital blood?" Cassidy sighed.

All of their eyes were bloodshot red. That was not a good sign at all. I looked at Kurenai who nodded her head.

"Go with her Kiba. Shino," Kurenai ordered.

We leaped quite a distance from the vampires and the other ninjas hid their smell and presence as Kurenai brought her genjutsu down. Ryu sealed the house away for a second and the vampires looked at the noise coming from the southern perimeter.

"Shino. Are you sure we're going the right way to camp?" Kiba groaned.

I chuckled. Kiba was quite the actor.

"Have I ever gotten us lost?" Shino asked, solemnly.

I then faced the three vampires who were about ten feet away. Shino and Kiba tensed but I only noticed this since they were my teammates.

"Are you kids lost? We can show you the way," Justin offered with a huge smirk on his face.

Kiba glared at the three vampires.

"Sorry. We don't talk to random strangers in the forests," Kiba answered, as the three passed the vampires.

Ugh, Kiba always was blunt. As of cue, as soon as the three ninjas had their backs to the vampires, the vampires sprang into action. I got my Byakugan ready and then, I saw them. The wolves were coming and they looked furious. Especially a sandy wolf. I deactivated my eyes but that was unnecessary as Seth leaped over me and snapped Justin's head off. Cassidy hissed aiming her nasty claws at Seth, but the other werewolves pinned her down. Kyle snarled and suddenly yanked me by the arm.

"Take another step and she gets it," Kyle warned.

Kyle smirked as the werewolves stopped. He realized his advantage so I was going to allow him to enjoy it while he could.

I looked at Seth…Why can't the werewolves just leave? Endangering their lives against these filthy creatures was not worth it. I rather die a million deaths than let Seth go into battle with one of these…vampires. I didn't mean any disrespect to the Cullens.

Kyle grazed his teeth at my collarbone. Seth roared out in protest but quick as a flash, Kyle's teeth sunk deeper than the surface of my skin. Quicker than a flash, I elbowed his head and I aimed my fist for his skull. I knocked him away from me and he released me for a brief second. It was not a powerful punch but it was enough to unleash the werewolves on him just in time. Seth bit my sleeve cautiously and pulled me away and Collin and Brady led Shino and Kiba away.

"Seth," I exhaled, relieved. It furrowed its eyes at me and I could tell that he was angry, devastated, relieved, and upset with me. "You're okay…"

It whined and nudged its nose at my hand. He licked my cheek, smiling and suddenly he knelt down, indicating that I should hop on.

"I should be scared right?"

Seth's eyes sparkled as he barked at me. I climbed onto his back and the rush came as I rode him to Emily's house.

**Seth's POV**

Something told me that this was not going to be good. The pack immediately raced to the smoke that was diminishing rather quickly. All of a sudden, we inhaled another scent. It was familiar and sickly sweet yet it was not from the Cullens. That was not good either.

_Should we split?_ Brady asked, anxiously.

_No. This could be serious. We stick together. The smoke didn't cause a fire. We'll check it out later. Leech duty comes first. _Sam explained.

The pack raced towards the scent. I noticed another scent mixing with the sickening sweet scent. It was such a sweet aroma- like vanilla and flowers. It was familiar and intoxicating. Where did I smell this aroma? Then it hit me. Oh god no. _Hinata_. I rushed ahead of the Alpha who was barking orders at me. I didn't hear them. All that was racing in my thoughts was Hinata being in danger. The distant yells of my pack escaped my brain as I saw her. The oldest male was going to leap at her. I barely had time to look her over to see if she was hurt.

I roared at him and though he couldn't read my thoughts, he should know that I was furious. STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU EFFING-

_Whoah was that my brother cursing? The world has officially ended. _Leah sighed, but I ignored her.

I tore the male's head off, sinking my teeth deep as I cut his screaming short. I was going to deflect the female's attack but Sam and Jacob had me covered. They took her limb from limb and I could tell that Quil and Embry were already phasing back to get the fire. There was one more and we all glared at him. Then, I forgot the most important thing during this whole thing. It was to get Hinata to safety. The last male yanked _my_ Hinata by the arms roughly and looked at us evilly and triumphantly. No…

"Take another step and she gets it," Kyle warned, his hands ready to snap her fragile neck.

_Oh god don't._ Don't.. Leave her alone, _please._

_Seth. Calm down,_ Jacob tried to soothe even at a situation like this. _If you want her to live, don't do anything rash._

I could feel myself trembling. I saw Hinata, scared out of her guts but her eyes…were determined as she looked at me longingly. I then saw the bastard place his teeth on her bare neck. Was she accepting defeat and telling me to leave her and save my own life?

_NO!_

As I roared out in protest, about to rip the guy to pieces, Hinata was just…amazing. The guy couldn't even touch her when she aimed a punch at his skull right after she elbowed him. He released her for whatever reason –maybe because he was weak from lack of blood- and that was when we stroke. Everyone was on him and I faced Hinata. I ignored everyone's thoughts of stupid exhilaration as I stared at her eyes. What was she doing out here with those two? She could've gotten killed right in front of my eyes! She was lucky this vampire was weak. Still, I was pretty upset with her and where were the Cullens? They allowed her out at this time in the night?

"Seth," she exhaled, and my frown deepened. How was I going to live without the sweet music of her voice? "You're okay…"

_Seriously_. She just faced near death and she was worried about _my_ well-being? The sweet, kind face looked back at me and I knew I couldn't stay mad with her for long. Those angelic eyes caught me in its trap and I nudged her hand and licked her cheeks. She giggled, making my heart hurt. I knew it. I would've committed suicide if she had died today or any other day. I, then, knelt down before her. She got the message.

"I should be scared right?" Hinata smirked.

I grinned and she hopped on.

**Normal POV**

Hinata was having trouble sitting still on Seth's lap. Should she tell him her secret now? Should she do it later when the time was right? Did it matter? Hinata felt Seth being overprotective that night. He had to be able to touch her and when she hugged him or rested on him, he would hold her tight as if it was dangerous to let go. Hinata liked him doing that. It made her feel important and she wanted to feel protected, not vulnerable. Seth, if he accepted the truth and left her independent like she was, she was not going to like being independent if Seth didn't try to protect her anymore. It was selfish but Hinata needed all the moral support she could gain. She never wanted to leave Seth if she ever did return to this world after her judgment day.

Little Claire wanted to play with Hinata so she tugged on Uncle Seth's pants. Seth sighed and hoisted Claire up. Quil was not back from his extra shift so no one was there to amuse the girl.

"Set! Set! Cwaire wants to pway wid Heenada!" Claire demanded immediately.

"No, Claire! _I _want to play with Hinata!" Seth pretended to fold his arms crossly and glared playfully at Claire.

Claire fisted Seth on the chin. Of course it didn't hurt him but he tumbled down just for effect anyways. Claire laughed and clapped her hands yelling up, up wolfy. Oh the smart, smart girl. Hinata giggled as the two couples played with Claire Young. Shino and Kiba watched, quite confused. Most ninjas did not seem to spend their time dating at all and few actually get married. Hinata and Seth made it seem so common and fun. Never have her teammates seen her so happy before. Time flew by as the three lied squat on the carpet, falling asleep. Emily shook her head and carried Claire upstairs and Kiba and Shino stared at the couple still on the carpet. Hinata was against Seth's chest and Seth was hugging her asleep.

"Shino and Kiba right?" Sam finally came home.

Hinata sat up, as Seth's droopy eyes pop up and clung to Hinata's waist again. Hinata kissed his cheek, assuring him that she was okay.

"Right," Shino nodded, as Sam sat himself down, drinking the tea Emily served him.

Emily winked at Hinata who flushed but waved back anyways.

"What you saw tonight…."

"Was real and we won't tell anybody," Kiba finished without hesitation.

"How can I trust that you'll stick to your words?" Sam tested, as the others went in to glare at the two boys.

Suddenly, Leah's eyes popped open and Hinata noticed this instantly. Leah was staring directly at Kiba and that could only mean one thing…It was exactly how Seth reacted to her…There was a part missing in this werewolf madness. Something that Seth didn't tell her and until she hears it, she was not going to tell her ninja secret after all.

"We know what it's like having secrets like this. If we tell people, how many will believe our words? There shall be no discrimination and we better head back. Hinata…I trust that you will be okay here," Shino nodded at his teammate.

Hinata nodded, smiling at Shino in gratitude. Kiba winked at her and looked at Leah with curious eyes. Hinata knew that look. Just another hot girl that he complimented _colorfully_ in his mind. Hinata shook her head. They were never going to be together at this rate.

"Hinata," Seth whispered, sleepily.

He hoisted her up against his arms and took her into his car.

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked.

Seth smirked to himself. "Let's meet my mom."

**sooo i'll update soon i promise. i just have tons of homework and i stay up til two since i have sports and clubs after school :/ review plz...plz? i won't abandon u guys. PROMISE. just review. ily all**


	8. Chapter 8

**LALALALALA. I updated. You guys excited? X3 Well here's the chapter a lot of you are anticipating. The CLIMAX. Cough-not going to spoil it for you-Cough. Well not that much action in this one but no worries. There'll be plenty of adventures in the future for this fic. I can tell. Call it Author's instinct. I do not own Naruto otherwise Mardara would be dead instead of plotting world domination right now.**

TenTen was sitting on Hinata's bed with a transformation jutsu and eating her popcorn while watching a bunch of movies from this world. It was so weird. What were these weapons called guns? They looked really interesting.

Hinata's phone rang soon enough and TenTen checked the caller ID. She was perturbed that the Fourth interrupted her movie session and mumbled a hi into the receiver.

"We need you to get the Cullens to agree to let you out tonight," Minato spoke in Japanese.

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" TenTen asked, curiously.

"Well apparently, Hinata was caught in a little predicament with nomadic vampires and now she's with Seth…as in not at the Cullens' house," Minato informed, worry in his voice.

"Why can't we just tell the freaking vampires and werewolves that we're ninjas from another world?" TenTen asked, grudgingly.

"That's up to Hinata," Minato shrugged on the other end of the line. "I sent Naruto and Kurenai to pick you up with a car if anything."

TenTen rolled her eyes. Of course the Fourth was prepared for the worst case scenario. TenTen, in the form of Hinata, walked downstairs to where the Cullens were sitting motionlessly. They looked at her curiously and TenTen felt Kurenai and Naruto's chakra outside already.

"Hinata? Is something the matter?" Carlisle asked, concern in his eyes.

TenTen could just tell how unsure Carlisle was with Hinata. She never showed her pain and she never wanted to be a burden. So if she was in pain, she would not admit it to Carlisle at all.

"Can I hang out with my…aunt tonight? She's visiting and she's coming here soon to pick me up if you'll let me spend the night with her. Her name's Kurenai and she was the only family I had back in my village where everyone shunned me in my clan," TenTen made up the excuse.

Now who could say no to that?

"Oh…She's here to take you back?" Esme asked, rigidly.

TenTen thought that this was getting a bit tedious.

"Just a visit to see if everything's alright. She's really worried about me. Like I said, I ran away from home in Japan with only airplane money. She found me and sent my four friends over. She's here now to visit me before she leaves," TenTen admitted, woving up a story.

"_Oh_. I see. Okay. Go on ahead," Carlisle nodded, smiling to himself.

TenTen smiled and hugged Carlisle and all the while, she noticed Jasper looking at her strangely. She walked towards him and whispered, the good that'd do, to him.

"What?"

"Your personality is just different today. That's all," Jasper stated, lazily.

"Hinata…About Seth being a werewolf. Have you figured out how we come into play?" Rosalie asked.

TenTen gulped, searching around the room for an escape. She was not comfortable with talking to a bunch of vampires on the subject of vampirism. It did not seem appetizing to her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. TenTen heaved a sigh and leaped to the door.

"We'll talk about it later!"

And out she went with Kurenai and Naruto, leaving Hinata to deal with the Cullens when she came home.

**Hinata's POV**

What was I going to wear? My hair was a mess and I couldn't concentrate as I was applying make-up on my face. Mascara smeared on my eyelashes and eyeliner traced over my eyelids. Seth was patiently waiting downstairs. His mom had not gone back from work yet and I had little time to prepare. I was seriously freaking out. What if she didn't like me? I mean, sure she did raise _Seth_- the sweetest guy in the world but what if she didn't like me? I was too plain for her son.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted my thoughts. I leaned against the door, smiling dreamily for I knew that Seth was just outside. My hand traced over the wood and synchronized with the tapping as he knocked again.

"Yes?" I answered, amused and I heard him slump down just outside the door.

"She'll love you Hinata. You don't have to try so hard," Seth assured, but I wasn't buying that.

"Relax Hinata. My mom won't care if you're mutated…as long as I love you and you love me, you're awesome in her book," Seth insisted as I sighed, putting down my straightener.

Since when did I get so self-conscious? I used to be independent and kind with my mother around. She was like Seth and my family here on Earth. I mean she would bring me up whenever I felt down, and she would completely love me even if I messed up on something. She would argue constantly with my dad about my progress. She was reassuring him that I just needed some time and motivation to improve. Whenever she was around, I truly did improve. My life was perfect…until my mother died. Now, I didn't even care about my dad or my sister. Now, I was the outcast in the Hyuuga clan. My mom would surely kill my dad if she was still around nowadays.

"Seth…Can you tell me about your family?" I asked, curiously.

I wondered if his dad asked too much of him…or too little of him. What were his parents like? Were Leah and him still talking?

"Ok, baby," Seth agreed, sighing. I could tell it was hard for him to talk about Harry…his dead father. "My dad was the best. He was always a naturally funny guy who liked to have fun. He was kind and I loved how he would tell us stories about our tribe. He was the type to always be there and help me through the thick and thin. I miss him so much and I wish he was here to see you too. He would've been proud of me."

He seemed to pause for a while. I remained silent, and I imagined how hard it was for him to lose Harry. A guy like Seth did not deserve any pain thrown at him like that. It was a miracle that he was the way he was…Carefree, fun, cheerful…Nothing could bring him down and I wanted his attitude so badly.

"My mom truly is kind and hardworking. She loved my father and she's still heartbroken but she's dealing. She knows that my father would have wanted her to move on. My mom's a great cook and she'll love you if you love me, Hinata.

"Last is Leah. Though she'll deny it, she tends to look out for me a lot. I'm her little brother and sure, we have fights like any other siblings in this world but we love each other. She would always be the tough one and call me a wuss but I never saw anything wrong with a guy showing his emotions. We're all human after all and if you don't get sad or depressed if your dad dies, then you're not human."

I shuddered, knowing full well that I would not even cry a tear if my father ever died. True, I wanted to prove myself to him but the love I had for him was long gone now that he had given up on me. I was not going to love someone who only saw me as a nuisance. Ever since I've been with Seth, it seemed like my father and sister were my enemies all along. These people in this strange world were my new family that I cherished and loved.

"I wish I had a family like yours," I confided, sitting down near the door too. I had finished getting ready and Seth could tell too. He opened the door and hoisted me up in his arms. I giggled as he walked inside his room, kicking the door behind him. His breath was close to my face and I found his lips in the dark. The kiss was heavenly and sweet. Seth had always been my first kiss and I was so happy that he was my first. I wouldn't want anyone else…not even Naruto now. "You're really hot."

Seth smirked. I could tell in the dark. I loved his smile…but his smirk on the other hand…

"Thanks love," Seth whispered, nibbling on my ear.

I found myself blushing again despite being comfortable around Seth. He was so…angelic and his touch…I couldn't live without it. I winced at the thought of having to leave all this behind for a stupid slave life back in the clan. I wished I was just a regular girl who stumbled across the ninja scroll anyways.

"I meant your temperature," I frowned, smiling when Seth chuckled.

"It's a werewolf perk," Seth shrugged, and I wanted to know more. I wasn't going to pressure him into telling me though. After all, I still had not told him about my ninja secret. I should get to that. "Our skin is hotter than an average human's. Also, when we're in wolf form, we could hear each others' thoughts. I can run really fast, I have super strength and my color is _sandy_. Isn't that cool, Hina?"

I had to giggle at his enthusiasm. It was unavoidable. I couldn't contain my proper emotional check when I was around Seth. I had to show _some_ emotion around my boyfriend. I mean I just couldn't help it. He was too cute. All the shinobi code of conduct had flew out the window when I met Seth Clearwater.

"That's amazing Seth. I have to tell you something-."

"Oh mom's home. C'mon. Let's get this over with," Seth winked, taking my hand. My face fell but inside, I was ever so relieved. That was a close one. "Mom! We have company!"

"What? I swear if it's Collin of Brady, I'm not going to make 10 batches of breadsticks and lasagna again!" Sue warned, in a serious strict tone.

Seth laughed as I raised an eyebrow. Werewolves sure can eat. I could not even swallow more than 500 calories a day.

"No mom. It's someone much more awesome than Collin and Brady," Seth scoffed, walking down the stairs, holding my hand.

I was nervous. A million thoughts registered in my head as Sue Clearwater gaped at me in wonder. I had to hide my face and I looked down at the ground like I always did- avoiding eye contact. Did she not like me? Was she mad that Seth and I were alone in the house by ourselves? Oh god. I really screwed up bad.

All of a sudden, Sue had tears in her eyes and she raced over to my side, hugging me tightly in her arms. I gasped, alarmed but I hugged her back, politely…Did I finally do something right?

"You're so beautiful…just like Seth said," Sue whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy and proud of you Seth."

I blushed and looked at Seth with a questioning look. Seth just sighed and gave me a 'Go with the flow' look. I smiled to myself and squeezed the hug tighter.

"T-T-Thank y-you for a-accepting me," I whispered to Seth's mom.

"It's fine. Don't stutter dear. It doesn't fit you. C'mon. I bet Seth's starving," Sue winked at her son.

Seth brightly perked up at the mention of dinner and hopped in his seat like a little boy. I grinned and sat next to him, as Sue loaded my plate with food. Remember how I said I couldn't digest more than 500 calories? This woman was going to kill that record tonight. Seth munched on his food while I nibbled.

"Do the Cullens feed you at all? My god, you're so skinny!" Sue burst out all of a sudden.

I blushed, feeling my stomach. Huh. I thought the opposite. Ever since I got to this world, I thought I gained weight. Esme wouldn't give me a break. She insisted that I eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Snacks in between also and I'd hate to anger a vampire like herself. Now, my werewolf boyfriend's mom is going to increase the load.

"Of course t-they f-feed me. Mom- uhmm..I-I mean Esme-san would s-spend an hour lecturing me about how important food is," I laughed, as Sue and Seth smiled.

"Stop stuttering hun," Seth and Sue snapped, and they both exchanged a glance.

Unlike the other werewolves, I loved how my boyfriend likes the Cullens. Apparently, Sue held no ill-will either.

"So Seth told me that you were originally from Japan. What's it like over there?" Sue asked, warmly.

Memories flooded my brain. I didn't want to think about these thoughts anymore. I could feel the tears and I didn't want to think about my horrible excuse of a father and sister. My mother was decent but she died. Neji, at least, was less harsh around me…I believed it had something to do with TenTen.

I started my story. If Seth could tell me part of his, I'll tell him part of mine. It was only fair and I knew that if I stuttered, Seth would be more upset than he needed to be after hearing all this.

"I lived in a village…It was little compared to this reservation but it was big compared to other villages. A village, like mine, had to have a leader…He was called the Hokage. The Hokage had a military with soldiers who were ranked ever since they entered the academy at age 5. Those children trained to become his soldiers," I explained, ignoring Seth and Sue's astonished facial features. "I was one of these soldiers and I was burdened because of this career. My father showed little concern for me and my little sister was a better fighter than I was. My sister was the pride and joy of the Hyuuga clan. Apparently, I was the weaker, curse of the clan. I showed too much emotion when I killed. I was too _kind_ and sweet. Killing was not kind or sweet. As I killed enemies of my village, I couldn't help but think that they had families who loved them- waiting for them at home. How could I take a life like that? Still, I had to protect my village. It was a dog eat dog world that I lived in. Anyways, since Hanabi- my sister- was more equipped than I was, she became clan heir even though I was supposed to. I was going to be shunned by the clan and lowered down to a mere slave. When my clan disowned me like that, I ran away from home…"

I stopped there. I couldn't invent a story of how I got to La Push. I couldn't invent a story of how I travelled overseas to America from Japan when I was disowned and had no money. Seth and Sue were silent, digesting this. Thirty seconds later, Sue bombarded me with a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"You poor girl! No wonder Seth said you were so distraught when he found you! Don't you worry honey. You won't ever have to go back to all that," Sue reassured, and I slightly looked away in shame.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Seth asked, concerned.

He had not budged from his seat. He was in too much shock. The girl of his dreams was a killer…How was he going to live that up?

"W-What do you m-mean?" I asked, confused.

"You have a weird look on your face…Like you will have to go back to that cursed place," Seth growled, lowly in his chest.

I winced at his tone. He was too observant but I nodded, as Sue gasped, shaking her head profusely.

"No way. I'm going to have to get authorities in on this one if you're planning to go back to that life Hinata! No. I want what's best for you…and Seth. Please don't go back and stay here," Sue whispered, and I could only nod to assure her.

"That was the plan, S-Sue," I nodded, dropping the subject. Let her think what she wanted to. I had business to settle with Seth who was glaring at his plate in deep thought. "Thanks for dinner. I'll help you clean u-up-."

"No. Don't worry honey. I got it. Please stop stuttering around me, darling. You're wonderful and welcome to the family," Sue kissed my cheek and waltzed back to the kitchen.

So I managed to give Sue a good impression but that was a trivial success compared to how I was going to deal with Seth now. Quite frankly, I hated hiding the truth from him. Seth was going to drive me home from the Cullens and I followed him, giving Sue a hug before I went. He drove me out of Sue's sight and parked the car near the curb. He slumped in his chair and faced me with a stern look in his eye.

"I can't take this anymore, Hinata…You need to tell me everything," Seth whispered, and the dread came.

"I k-kind of just did," I argued, looking away.

I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"I told you I was a werewolf. I entrusted you with my heart. What more do you want from me?" Seth whispered, hurt. I blinked back tears as he hugged me in his arms. "I just learned that the love of my life was raised in a killing environment, and she might be mentally scarred. How can I live with that? I thought I got off lucky…Jared and Kim had their drama since Kim was slowly falling for this other guy. Sam and Emily had a love triangle with my sister and Quil…Never mind. Anyways, I thought you were the only normal one. Hinata…Tell me you're not going back to that effing village!"

Seth was desperate and his arms tightened around me. I shivered, knowing that it was now of never.

"Naruto. TenTen. Kiba. Shino…They're not here for a visit. I wasn't in the forest earlier because I felt like it you know. They came over here to _train_ me. To make me stronger. They came here to prepare me to fight my sister for the title of heiress. That is my ambition Seth. I must prove to my family that I'm a stronger, better soldier than I was before. For that, I will restore my honor and gain the respect of my clan again…That was the original plan," I sighed, as Seth looked like he was going to cry.

"_No._ You can't do that," Seth whispered, aghast. "I can't live without you."

If this had been a regular guy with a regular life, I would seriously roll my eyes and thought how dramatic he was being. However, this did not apply for Seth. His words ripped my heart since I knew that I was hurting him by keeping secrets.

"That was the plan until you came into my life," I whispered, and Seth jerked up, confused. " Seth…You're my everything. When I'm with you…I'm happy…like I never was before. I feel that when I'm with you, I don't need to restore any honor to be happy because I am happy. With you. Seth…I love you so much!"

Seth's eyes widened and his eyes were full of pure joy and love for…me. I closed my eyes and sure enough, his lips locked on mine. Pure bliss. The kiss was passionate, though light as a feather. It was heaven and I didn't want to move from that spot. The kiss deepened and I could feel the warmth surrounding me. He was perfect.

"Hinata," Seth exhaled, pulling away. "In a relationship, there's trust. You have to trust me with your secrets so I know what's bothering you. I don't like it when you have to suffer in silence. There's something you're not telling me. I can feel it."

He was way too observant. I sighed, knowing that it was now or never. I could not hide away this time. His hand held mine as if indicating that he was going to love me no matter what. I sucked in a breath and reached into my backpack. Seth watched curiously as I took out the ANBU mask that I found lying conveniently on the ground that one time. I bet a million yen that Ryu placed it there exclusively for me. Seth recognized it straight away. He released my hand and gaped at me as if he could not believe what was right in front of him.

"Y-Y-You're the g-girl from the battle!" Seth realized and I nodded.

"I'm not a normal person Seth. Like you baby, I'm s-supernatural," I explained, taking a deep breath.

Seth sat there, contemplating this. He suddenly jumped back, closing his eyes.

"Can I guess?" Seth asked, smiling faintly.

"Uhh…Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"It's more fun and you don't really want to tell me yet. I can tell. So I'll make it easier on us by guessing…like Bella did with Jake," Seth decided, firmly.

…My boyfriend was an idiot but I was not complaining at the moment. I leaned back amused now. Seth looked happy that I was not being serious or close to panicking anymore.

"Are you a witch?" Seth tested, and Hinata stifled at laugh.

"No. Try again."

"Hmm…Some sort of vampire?" Seth winced, though it looked like he might get used to that.

He was so not creative. Seth went from mermaid, to fairy, to shape-shifter, to werewolf, to other blockbuster hits as I started to laugh at him. Poor guy. He truly was trying but I didn't think that he would get it in the back of his mind.

"C'mon. Give me hints," Seth whined, and I smirked.

I kissed his nose adoringly. Sometimes Seth was too adorable and yet other times he was too hot.

"I'm fast, I know a lot of martial arts, I'm Japanese, and I'm in shape," Hinata hinted, and Seth gaped at her.

"Are you telling me that you're merely a martial arts expert who was forced to become an assassin?" Seth gawked at her.

Hinata pondered for a bit. That would make sense but no. She had to tell Seth everything.

"I'm sure there's a word for that," I nodded, and Seth thought again.

"A samurai of some sort?"

"I can never wield a bloody sword. D-Don't even compare me to them," I rolled my eyes, while Seth had his hands raised in innocent defense. "Think opposite baby. You're getting closer."

"I give up. Just tell me, Hina," Seth mumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

Well that was fun while it lasted. I shivered as the anxiety came back. Was he going to run from me? Was he going to hate me for keeping this from him? I shook my head and smiled sadly before telling him. His hands snatched mine again, as my lips were inches from his ear.

"I'm a ninja."

**Dun dun dun! I think this was my longest chapter guys! Well Review please! Thanks for reviewing on my prior chapter though it wasn't all that great. It was the best I could do with a frustrating mind that was multitasking on homework and writing chapter 7. Oh wells. I hope this one was better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry. Sorry. I'm on it. I'm on it. I know I left you guys at a major cliffhanger and then failed to update. School's hectic and I have practice after school and a ton of homework to sprinkle it all on top. Love my life. Anyways, here's my updated version that should be read even though it's probably going to last more than 4800 words and it, again, is actionless. Though I think you'll like this chapter. We don't want any action or drama when Hinata finally reveals her secret right? I do not own Twilight or Naruto. Or SpongeBob for that matter…Kakuzu is a Mr. Krabs. Note the analogy.**

Seth stared at his girlfriend in what seemed like an eternity. Hinata stared back, anxious and hyperventilating inside. Seth was lost for words. Could Hinata be a ninja? Well…What could a ninja do exactly? There weren't that many ninja legends or Hollywood hits to determine whether or not ninjas were just masters at martial arts or whether or not they could fly…Could they fly? Questions soared into Seth's head immediately.

"Seth? P-Please s-say something," Hinata stuttered, her perfect lips quivering right in front of him. Seth broke out of his reverie and Hinata tilted her head. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Seth chuckled, knowing that Hinata was trying to lighten the mood. He was the one that usually did that for the anxious pack…The most anxious were the imprints.

"What exactly can a ninja do?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Are you mad that I-I didn't t-tell you? I-I'm s-sorry Seth, it's just t-that-."

"I'm madder that you're stuttering right now," Seth smiled, calmly. He placed his hand on Hinata's face. "Listen, I couldn't care less if you were some kind of alien from outer space, using me to take over the planet. I will always love you Hinata. And I understand that you needed some time to tell me. I needed some time to tell you about my werewolf secret."

Hinata was stunned.

"Seth…You are purely amazing," Hinata sighed, relieved. Seth smiled, as he climbed to the back of his car. He opened his arms as Hinata giggled and climbed into his arms. Hinata knew what was on Seth's mind before he could utter a word out. She activated her Byakugan as he stared intensely at her eyes. "These eyes are very rare to have in the ninja world. I was close to being kidnapped when I was little just because I had these eyes. They are called the Byakugan."

Seth tensed beside Hinata. His arms, reflexively, tightened around her waist. She was not in the least bit scared of that memory anymore.

"Why is it so special?" Seth asked curiously.

"It's a curious thing in this world. You guys don't have chakra and so I cannot demonstrate. It paralyzes a person's chakra point. Chakra is like a ninja's energy source. This source is where all our powers or jutsu come from. Without it, we will not be able to use attacks or defenses that are necessary for survival. When I trap a person's chakra point, they cannot use their chakra as effectively as before. This is called the Gentle Fist. It's a unique technique of mine. I can also zoom pass solid objects and see from 10 kilometers away," Hinata explained, and Seth became interested.

"That's really cool Hinata! So ninjas have superpowers that are more powerful than vampires?" Seth gaped, in his childlike-full attention mode.

Hinata sat up from his lap and looked like a person lecturing the young child as he eagerly waits for more information.

"I guess? My past is a long story. It's similar to the story I told you and Sue with a little defect here and there," Hinata nodded, in sad confirmation.

Seth held onto Hinata's hands in full determination mode now. His grim face made Hinata's heart pump, rapidly as he kissed her passionately.

"Thank you for trusting me Hinata," Seth whispered. "We're not going to let your sister or father break us apart right?"

Hinata was hesitant. Did she want to fight Hanabi and prove her dad wrong anymore? She knew in her heart that it was what she desired the most. Though that desire was shifting to Seth more and more.

"Seth. I'm going to still train with my teammates and friends. I will restore my honor and show my clan that they lost something great. I'm going to win against Hanabi and then I'll come back and be with you."

"There's a chance that you'll lose and not come back," Seth whispered, his voice low and hidden panic was in it.

He closed his eyes when Hinata did not answer. They sat in what seemed like silence. Seth couldn't lose Hinata and Hinata wasn't so thrilled about losing Seth either. Then, Seth sat up with determination in his eyes.

"Whatever happens, I'm going to be there…cheering you on. Whatever happens to you, even if it's death, then I'll gladly take the punishment with you," Seth assured, and that caused Hinata to panic.

She moved away from his lips, with much effort. Seth was the most perfect guy in the world to Hinata. Not many of the rich, stubborn nobles that asked for Hinata's hand in marriage could ever agree to die with her. None of them sent butterflies in her stomach whenever they kissed her on the lips- which they never got the chance to since she rejected each and every one of them. None of them, not even Naruto, could make her feel _this_ happy again. Hinata decided to go along with it. After all, Seth didn't need to know when Hinata was going to battle Hanabi. He didn't even know where the ninja world was. He would be flying to Japan which was nowhere near the ninja world.

"Alright," Hinata nodded, grimly.

Seth thought that though his girlfriend didn't like the idea of him dying for her, she was going to give him what he wanted because she had no tactics to argue with him at that point. He turned happy and smug in an instant again.

"C'mon. Let's take you back to the Cullens. I'm not worried about Jasper anymore. I know you'll kick his butt," Seth grinned, and Hinata giggled along.

All was well…for now.

Seth walked Hinata to the Cullens' porch. The two were hand-in-hand as Hinata finished telling him about her life in Konohagakure. They were past the horrible part and were at the part where Hinata almost died for Naruto.

"You loved an ungrateful jerk who never even _thanked_ you for saving his sorry ass?" Seth growled, angrily.

Hinata listened and knew instantly that the Cullens were out hunting. Edward must've been at Bella's and Alice was about done with decorating…This only meant that Hinata had to survive a weekend of torture at the mall with her angelic vampire sisters and Bella.

"I loved him but I _love_ you right now. I would gladly die for you," Hinata assured, with no hesitation.

Seth hugged Hinata, tightly in his arms, not wanting to release her fragile body. What would he do without Hinata? It would guilt him to no end if she ever died for him. He would kill himself if she ever died for him. How could he live without pressing his lips on her perfect hair? How could he go on with that empty feeling in his arms? He needed her…more than food, air, and water.

"Don't you dare," Seth whispered, but he failed to sound fierce about it.

His voice was hoarse as if he was about to cry about it. He couldn't think of Hinata's death. He shouldn't think about Hinata's death. Hinata looked up at Seth.

"I'm only doing it this time because I know you'll do the same for me."

Seth stared at her pure, white, purplish eyes.

"Without a doubt."

He leaned down to kiss her at that perfect moment.

"Ok, that's enough Seth. Back away from my sister and there will be no damages," Emmett's amused voice echoed from the woods.

Hinata sighed, knowing that it was coming. She had _hoped _that Emmett would have the decency to keep his mouth shut. Apparently, he was not as polite as the rest of the Cullens'.

"Ignore him," Seth grinned against Hinata's giggling lips.

Emmett growled, as the two continued to kiss. He picked up Hinata and Seth laughed, waving as he got off the porch. Emmett placed a squirming Hinata down on the sofa. Hinata looked out the window as Seth phased and raced into the woods. Edward was frowning and he stared back at Hinata with realization. Uh-oh. He raced inside immediately.

"Don't. I'll tell them," Hinata stopped him before he could start yelling at her.

Edward calmed down some but he was looking rather perturbed at Hinata. Then his eyes softened when he realized something. Something had made him see that Hinata was not to blame for being a ninja at all apparently.

"We need to talk," Hinata and Jasper proclaimed as soon as Carlisle and Esme entered the room.

"Let's talk about us being vampires first. Get that out of the way," Rosalie smiled at her, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll start-."

"No offense Rose but your story is a little brutal," Edward started to protest.

"Oh as if none of ours was. _I'm_ starting," Rosalie smiled, triumphantly when everyone was silenced. Apparently she wanted to scare Hinata the most. "I think you're more intelligent than Bella since you didn't want to be a vampire. Still, you shouldn't hang out with vampires like they're your best friends either. I lived during a time when money meant everything. I was middle class and I was very beautiful…not quite as beautiful as I am now but pretty close."

Hinata sat down, listening to Rose's story about Royce. She was not fazed by it. Sure, she felt bad for Rose but she knew people who'd been through far worse. Jasper told his story next and Rosalie was a bit confused when Hinata didn't look terrified at her story or the least bit sympathetic. Jasper's story had a cute ending with Alice but Hinata could see how upsetting it was for him to resist blood. Alice was plain and simple. She did not remember her human years at all. She was locked up and James killed the vampire that apparently turned her. James chased after Bella which led to Edward's story about him and Bella. Emmett was mauled by a bear and Esme jumped off a cliff from losing her firstborn. Carlisle was turned hundreds of years ago where there were a lot of vampire and witch hunts. Hinata knew that she was not showing the correct emotions as she ought to and this puzzled the Cullens.

"Oh, don't think we forgot that you almost got killed tonight!" Bella reminded, smiling when Hinata rubbed her temples wearily.

"Yea what was with that?" Emmett asked, smirking when Hinata didn't answer his question next.

"I'm very sorry to each and every one of you for your tragic lives. I know that you'd rather not be a vampire but I know the pain you suffered. I suffered too you know," Hinata assured.

She told them about her story in Konohagakure. She dropped the bomb and told them all that she was a ninja. Edward was the least shocked. Every Cullen, including Bella gaped at her as she showed them her eyes. Everybody looked at Hinata, knowing that her mother dying and her father abusing her was not the best childhood. They all were shocked that she had to train to kill at age 5. They were also worried when she told them that she might return to settle her honor once and for all.

"You don't have to-."

"I do Esme-kaasan. No matter what happens, I won't forget any of you. Thank you so much for your hospitality. I hope you'll let me stay until that day comes." Hinata thanked, holding back her tears.

Esme looked heartbroken that she might lose another child.

"You're more than welcomed. When do you approximate that you'll be going?" Esme dared to ask.

"When I complete my training…which won't be far now," Hinata whispered, her heart wrenching at the thought of leaving Seth behind.

"You're a ninja!" Emmett gaped at her with full enthusiasm. "That is wicked. We have to battle…Like now!"

"I'll beat you at COD later Emmett," Hinata assured, sticking out her tongue.

Emmett snorted and dragged Hinata out into the woods. The Cullens followed. Some had excited faces on while others looked anxious.

"Don't go easy Em," Hinata warned, getting ready in her battle stance.

"If you hurt her, Em-." Alice warned, in an unsure tone.

"I'll patch her right back up," Carlisle grinned, earning a smack from Esme.

He looked at his wife in wonder and shook his head, smiling. Edward whistled and the fight began. Emmett lunged at Hinata but he made the mistake of underestimating the ninja. She saw his speed and quickly caught on. She grabbed his fist and Emmett smirked. There was no fear of ripping Hinata to pieces right there. He knew Hinata could hold her own. He started to lift his feet into a high kick. Hinata released Emmett's fist and flipped, landing on top of a tree.

Fast as lightning, Emmett raced after her. He was on the tree in an instant. The Cullens watched in wonder as Hinata landed a kick on Emmett's chest, sending him flying to the ground. Emmett stood up, cracking his neck in total surprise. He snarled and launched a series of fast punches, each of which Hinata dodged. She bent down and swung her leg across his ankle, making him fall. Hinata knew she shouldn't show off to the Cullens. If they had enemies of some sort with almost the same powers as Edward, it would mean trouble. She ended the battle and brought her feet down on Emmett's chest. He groaned in surprise.

"That hurt."

"It was supposed to."

"Yep. She's a Cullen," Alice grinned. "We're really strong, excluding Bella, and we're really lethal. Vampires and werewolves dare not touch us now that we have a ninja."

"You forget I'm dating a wolf, Alice," Hinata smiled, her soft voice relaxing everyone again.

"Hey! I'm getting there," Bella protested.

"Ha. Who are you trying to fool?" Alice taunted.

"I bet you I'll be the strongest Cullen," Bella played along with Alice.

"On what planet?"

"Gee Alice. I didn't know you had such great faith in me."

"Ha. Right. Either way, Hinata's going to kick your sorry behind."

"I don't doubt that."

Hinata saw Carlisle and Esme approaching her.

"So this is it right? No more secrets between us?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of," Hinata shrugged.

"You're sure you weren't at the clearing at any time in your life after we found you that night?" Carlisle asked, smugly.

"Whatever are you talking about Carlisle?" Hinata grinned, causing the Cullens to grin back.

"You're starting to crack that shell and stomp on it girl. I'm going to teach you the language or sarcasm," Alice winked, causing the Cullens to huff.

As if they needed another Alice.

It was strange how stronger Hinata was than these vampires even though she was less beautiful than them. It made her proud and she hadn't felt that emotion in a while. Hinata slept that night with a smile on her face. Her secret was revealed and all was well…or so she thought.

**Night before Bella's wedding…About a week after.**

"Tell me again why we're shopping last minute?" Bella huffed, as Alice tightened the ribbon the white dress.

"Because Alice wanted a G.N.O. and this was the perfect way to do it," Rosalie sighed, fixing Bella's hair.

Hinata did her make-up knowing that Bella didn't like too much of anything. When she was done, Bella almost looked as beautiful as a vampire. Alice was busy holding the pin in her mouth to retort but once she stuck the pin in, Bella was complete. She was like a supermodel. Edward was going to have a heart attack.

"Alright. Remember Rose-."

"Cite the Asian alphabets in my mind, I know. I know."

Bella rolled her eyes. Hinata added Bella's veil and the bride's dress was finished. Now that Bella looked like a bride, they made her think of any last minute change.

"Are you sure I still can't run off to Vegas?" Bella asked, monotonously.

"You can but that'll risk me not speaking to you for the rest of eternity, "Alice assured her in a dead tone.

"There's a thought," Bella muttered.

Hinata smiled at their jokes and bickers. It was a soothing atmosphere that she wished she was raised up in. She wished her friends were as kind as the Cullens- not giving her any special treatment. She wished she found Seth earlier. She wished she had this bravery to stand up for herself, knowing that people were going to back her up and still be there for her. She had never felt this happy amongst her friends before.

"No last changes?" Alice repeated herself.

"Not when I _don't have a choice_," Bella emphasized.

"Good. Now, we shop for _our_ dresses," Alice winked.

Bella held Hinata's hand, tensely as Alice sped across the highway…to Seattle.

"Of course," Bella muttered.

Hinata beheld the sight in front of her. Never in her life had she seen such lights and tall buildings in her life. These buildings were even taller than the Hokage monuments back in Konoha. It was the tallest monument in the ninja world…as far as she could tell. It did not match the size of these _skyscrapers_ as the girls called it. Alice huffed, stopping at so many stop lights. She understood traffic lights then and she saw people walking dogs. The dogs couldn't talk apparently. The girls gave her a funny look when she asked if the dogs could talk or liked to be held on leashes.

Shopping was…a nightmare with Alice Cullen. That was why Rosalie sped off in the middle of the spree with Hinata at tow. Alice was forcing Bella to come with her to shop for her maid-of-honor dress. Rosalie brought Hinata to a shoe store instead. Inside were a bunch of high heels that Rosalie made Hinata try on. She felt like a princess when Rosalie slipped them on for her, smiling and complimenting her small foot. Rosalie paid for the blue heels and dragged her to the dress store. Inside was where the upbeat music came from. A blonde employee greeted them with a glint of jealousy in her eyes. Rosalie appeared to have ignored this and went in.

"When I look at you, Hina, I see blue…or purple but since we have to stick to Alice's theme. Blue. She better not change it again," Rosalie muttered, flipping through blue bridesmaid dresses.

Hinata looked, awkwardly around. She stared at the beautiful jewelry desk from afar. She saw a locket with a beautiful gem in it. The diamond sparkled and she looked intensely at it.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked her. Hinata whirled around and saw a blonde-haired boy with straight hair and a cute face looking at her. He was smiling, amiably and came over to take the necklace out. "It's expensive. It's part of our bride's collection. You're too young to be getting married so I'm assuming it's for someone you know."

Hinata hesitated, knowing full well that she would never want to possess something so valuable. It will only hold her back. It'll be easy targets for bandits and it was unnecessary. She was looking for Bella's perfect wedding present, so she nodded to the guy. Hinata knew she had no money except her yen that she had taken just in case she needed it. Could that be converted into American cash? Hinata looked at Rose and saw that she was still busy finding Hinata's dress. She got out her yen and the guy looked at it while tilting his head.

"I'll get my money converter," he smiled. Wait…jewelers had money converters? He seemed to count the money and slide the dollars into the machine right outside the jewelry store. The totaled was $5000. "Jeez, you're loaded. The necklace is on sale for 1000. Do you understand me?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. She gave the guy the thousand and bowed graciously at him.

"Why must the cute ones not speak English?" he muttered, getting back to his magazine.

Hinata smirked and went back to Rose. She hid the necklace well inside her jean jacket. Rose smiled when Hinata returned, bombarding her with dresses. Hinata came out and each one, Rose frowned at. She found hidden flaws that Hinata would never even cared to look at twice. Then, Hinata saw _the_ dress. It had silk and a shiny blue color that she loved. The waist was tied with small light blue stars and the strap was perfect. It was a perfect fit and the gown reached all the way to her ankles. She came out and Rosalie got ready to find a flaw. Hinata was praying that she wouldn't denounce this dress.

"The stars totally go against Alice's theme," Rosalie started, but saw how Hinata's face fell. She huffed, knowing that she'll take the hit from Alice. "But it'll do. I want to go home. How much is it?"

Rosalie checked the price, shrugged, and ushered Hinata to change. Hinata checked the price and her eyes bulged. That was a lot of zeros. She returned looking guilty as she handed the dress to Rosalie.

"We could go f-f-for the flowers one. I-I really-."

"Don't sweat it Hinata," Rosalie silenced her.

She smoothed her hair and took Hinata's dress to the cashier. The cashier looked away from Rosalie, embarrassed that she didn't look as angelic as the blonde in front of her. Rosalie swiped her credit card and her heels clanked against the tiles of the store. Hinata followed close behind.

"Oh, Hinata. I know you bought that necklace for Bella," Rosalie said, stopping in front of the jeweler who gaped at the two beautiful girls. "It'll be between us. Bella will throw a fit."

"It's okay. At least she won't throw it away or not accept it. It was worth a thousand," Hinata chuckled, as Rosalie laughed.

It was the first time Hinata heard her laugh. It was like harmonizing bells. The blonde guy gawked at the fact that Hinata could speak plain English and the fact that Rosalie laughed like an angel.

The day of the wedding was hectic. Bella was chatting with her mom and having a nervous fit while Alice prepared her. Hinata did her make-up exactly as before and Rosalie experimented with her hair until she finally agreed to one. Alice fixed her dress and placed together the accessories. Hinata stood beside Alice as they smiled at each other. Hinata spied on Edward. Edward, a centennial vampire, was fidgeting while standing at the _altar_. It was cute and Hinata spotted Seth, who was anxiously and impatiently waiting for Hinata to come out. She hadn't shown Seth her gown yet and he was dying to see after _Alice_ tipped that she looked angelic in it.

Hinata went down the aisle with Alice. She looked at Seth with her peripheral vision and he did actually look as if he saw an angel from heaven. The wedding was faster than Hinata thought. It was weird how this world got married. It was so formal and a kiss sealed the commitment more than the document. In fact the document signed by the two couple was not seen at all. No one wore uncomfortable kimonos or robes and everyone had smiles on their faces…It was not business-like at all. After the ceremony was over, Hinata couldn't get Bella alone so she approached Edward who was growling at Jacob- who crashed the wedding.

"What is it Hinata?" Edward asked, crankily.

"Can you give something to Bella on her honeymoon for me? Tell her it cost me 1000 dollars and I would very much appreciate it if she wore it," Hinata winked.

Edward's dreary mood lessened as he saw what was inside.

"It's very beautiful Hinata. Thank you for giving my Bella such a gift worth cherishing," Edward smiled at her. She bowed, graciously and Edward sighed, holding out his hand. "Occupy me would you?"

Hinata smiled, nodding her head, sympathetically. She danced with Edward. Dancing with a vampire made her look like a klutz but Edward had his eyes on Jacob and Bella the whole time. Suddenly, Seth tapped Edward on the shoulder, pretending to be offended.

"Sorry Edward. This wedding's not big enough for the two- Okay I'm going to stop there. I sound like such a dork," Seth chuckled.

Edward laughed, along forcefully. Seth patted Edward's shoulder when he saw Jacob dancing with Bella. Seth took Hinata's hand and dragged her away from the moody vampire and the moody werewolf.

"Did I tell you how angelic you look tonight?" Seth whispered in her ears.

Hinata shivered, shaking her head. Seth kissed her, passionately nibbling on her lips. His lips were tender and soft, making Hinata kiss him more deeply. Seth released her and his forehead touched hers.

"You're amazing Seth," Hinata sighed, content with the kiss.

She, for once, didn't mind that a hundred people must be at the wedding and more than half of them were staring at Seth and her. She didn't mind anything. She was just really happy in Seth's strong arms. She felt safe, warm, and protected.

"Then you must be dazzling. Hinata, I'm not even kidding. I thought someone swept me to heaven today when I stared at you walking up that aisle. I can't believe you're mine," Seth showered her with compliments.

"Don't make me go back to my blushing phase," Hinata snapped at him.

He grinned, kissing her again. His eyes allowed itself to wander around the room. He looked grimly at the Alaskan coven of vampires. They seemed tame but they were looking at him with disgust, evident on their faces. He ignored it and zoned in on Jacob. Jacob was trembling and Seth's hold on Hinata loosened. Hinata jerked up, as if she was waking up from a dream and saw how Edward was yelling at Jacob to release Bella immediately. There were werewolf snarls from the distance. Hinata was confused and ran after Seth who was racing to Jacob's side immediately.

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth urged, still shielding Hinata. He forgot that she was a ninja for that moment. "You're losing it."

Jake didn't move at Seth's voice at all. He was horrified, and Edward was glaring a thousand kunai knives at Jacob. He still would not release Bella.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered, still urgently. "Hinata. Go over there where it's safe. Jacob…Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled.

Jacob dropped Bella's hand. Hinata saw how bruised and close the blood was to her skin. Edward had gotten Bella about ten feet away from Jacob. He was in between them. Hinata tensed, rushing to Bella's side. She took Bella's hand and lessened the pain and redness. Seth looked back, apologetic to Hinata. She waved him off, smiling and nodding her head sadly. Seth had his long arms around Jacob's shaking body and he was tugging him away.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go," Seth repeated.

Jacob completely ignored him.

"I'll kill you," Jacob threatened at Edward. Oh no. Hinata blinked in shock. It was barely a whisper but it was audible to her sensitive hearing. Alice rushed to their side, taking Hinata's shoulder- telling her not to worry. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"

He was shuddering and the black wolf growled. Hinata heard distress under that menacing growl. It must've been Sam. Instantly, Hinata found out that Seth was in close danger at that point. Before she could shout out, Edward beat her to it.

"Seth, get out of the way!" Edward hissed.

Seth was able to yank Jacob further back. Hinata was about to rush to Seth but he gave her a warning look.

"Stay where you are Hinata! Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon," Seth reiterated, as Hinata faltered on her step.

Sam helped Seth this time and together they hauled Jacob away from the wedding. Hinata got worried and rushed upstairs. She rushed pass the guests who watched her curiously as she changed into her casual clothing. She kissed Bella on the cheek and hugged Edward.

"Have a nice honeymoon…" Hinata started to apologize.

"It's okay Hinata. I understand," Edward kissed her cheek and took Bella's hand.

"Tell Jacob I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

Hinata knew she would do no such thing but she nodded anyways. She sprinted into the forest and found a russet-brown wolf rampaging the forest. Oh and it was coming right towards her.

**This was a long chapter no? I hope you didn't get too bored. I was blabbering and cramming stuff in. I just wanted to get the wedding and aftermath of the secret over with. I hope you likey. Review plz. Love ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh kays. This chapter is up. Not that long was it? I hoped not! Well I'll stop talking and let you guys read it. I do not own Naruto or Twilight. But I did own this super duper plot that you all should continue to read and review in the end. Also, if I were to own Twilight and Naruto, I would write about my favorite characters tying them to the Saw series. Ha…I love Saw. I know, I'm creepy. Anyways guys. You can either go play a game or read and review. Your choice ;)**

**Tsunade's POV**

She was pacing her office. It had been two days since squad 8 and Naruto went missing, along with TenTen too. They did not even fly her a message wherever they were. If they didn't return soon, she would have to report the missing ninjas…a kill on sight database for each of them. The stupid council and head clan leaders had requested this. Hinata was a missing ninja that would only be welcomed back if she was willing to fight Hanabi for the title of clan heir.

"I'm sure they're fine, Hokage-sama," Kakashi sighed, trying to appease the Hokage for the millionth time that day.

She had other business to take care of. To relieve her nerves, he offered to go look for all of them.

"They were all last seen in Kirigakure…That includes Hinata. Shouldn't be that hard to find them," Kakashi volunteered, but Tsunade was on the edge of paranoia.

"You might go missing too. If this has anything to do with enemy ninjas, then they must be powerful to take on Kurenai, TenTen, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata."

"I'm not a kid," Kakashi sighed, but obliged to stay in the village for now.

He couldn't help but worry about Naruto a bit…Just a _bit_. He decided against telling Tsunade to their _real_ whereabouts. He had received a note from Kurenai saying that they were secretly training Hinata to defeat Hanabi. That would be a wise idea. He disliked Hanabi. She was too prideful and spoiled. Hinata was exactly the opposite.

_This ought to be interesting._

**Normal POV**

A huge russet-colored wolf charged at Hinata. There seemed to be no other wolves around. Hinata understood. Jacob needed time alone and she was not going to be able to make him feel better. She jumped out of Jacob's way. He didn't even look fazed or sorry that he almost trampled her over. He was too angry to think. Hinata raced to Emily's house. Sam and Seth were not in a good mood at all.

"She's just so selfish!" Sam growled out. "Does she not care about Jake anymore? Does she want to become a leech just because they live such extravagant lives with their stupid, scented rose petals in their baths?"

"Sam calm down," Emily pleaded, and immediately Sam calmed when Emily told him to.

Hinata was still confused about their relationship. It was like they were meant for each other. Hinata still had to ask Seth about that. It started to rain, just then. Hinata watched Seth from the trees. He was stressed and he looked irritated. At Bella or Jacob, she didn't know. Seth sighed, propping himself on Emily's porch, burying his hand on his face. Sam calmed down, huffed, and gathered Emily into his arms. He kissed her and they both went in, leaving Seth alone. Hinata was about to go to him, but she then spotted Kiba. He was watching someone or something from about four miles away. She was about to leave him alone and go to Seth but it appeared that Kiba was talking to someone. Someone who wanted to be in the shadows. Hinata snooped over towards his direction and saw Leah Clearwater in wolf form. She was bewildered when Kiba was without Akamaru. He traveled nowhere without Akamaru. She studied them and saw that Leah had such adoring eyes for Kiba. Kiba was growing fond of her too. He was joking and barking out laughter, per usual. The way he did it though was different. It was like he wanted to share his personal thoughts with her. She was laughing, in wolf form at what he told her. Hinata decided to leave the two of them alone and talk to Kiba about it later. She walked down the forest path and found Jacob. He was in human form, and he was sitting under the shade of the trees. He didn't mind the rain at all. Hinata was soaking wet but she loved the water. She approached him and he looked up at her. He sighed, knowing that he should apologize to her. She sat down next to Jacob and they remained that way for a while. She allowed him to think and sort out his thoughts. She allowed him to calm down and he looked thankful…as thankful as a heartbroken werewolf could get.

"Jacob-."

"Don't," Jacob begged, and Hinata sighed.

"I was going to invite you over to the ninja's place. I'll ask Kurenai to whip you up some ramen. It's Naruto's favorite but I think he can share," Hinata smiled.

Jacob looked at Hinata. Why didn't she try to cheer him up? Why didn't she say that she understood his pain or say that he was going to find the perfect girl one day? He, slowly, nodded following her as she stuck out her tongue.

"Race ya," she called.

"Not fair, Hinata! I don't know where to go!" Jacob chuckled, darkly as he raced after her.

Hinata arrived in front of an abandoned field with little trees around it. It was mostly grass and she connected both her hands together to create a hand sign that looked unique. Jacob watched as a huge dojo appeared in front of him.

"Oi, Hinata. You're back! Ready to train?" Ryu asked, lightly. He noticed Jacob and waved to him. "Hi. My name is Ryu and go help yourself in the kitchen. Kurenai will be in there. I think she'll know what to do and oh, come out to see Hinata in action whenever you get the chance. It'll be fun."

Jacob was left, standing on the porch after a quick, encouraging smile from Hinata. He sighed, walking drearily to the kitchen. A woman with red eyes was working in the kitchen. He should've been alert then, for she might have been a vampire but she was not pale white, or extremely gorgeous. She saw him and gave him a friendly nod. Seth had warned the pack about ninjas and how emotionless they get after killing so many other ninjas.

"Can I help you?" Kurenai asked, after a while.

"Hinata told me that you'd make me some ramen. She said you'd know what to do about my situation," Jacob muttered, but Kurenai heard every word.

"Tell me you situation…What is you name? Surely, you're not Seth…The one she's constantly thinking about," Kurenai grinned.

It was weird how Jacob grinned back.

"Well, I'm assuming that you know what we are," Jacob started out carefully.

"Werewolves and vampires. Yes, yes," Kurenai waved off.

She was boiling the water and slicing the ingredients to add into the ramen. Jacob had instant ramen before when Emily was tired of cooking. It wasn't that good and it wasn't that bad. He wondered how home-cooked ramen would taste like.

"I really liked this one girl who is human. Her name is Bella but she doesn't love me back. She's head over heels for her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen," Jacob said with malice. Kurenai detected it right away. "They recently got married and she wants to turn into a vampire too. That's worse than dying. You have to suck blood to survive and I don't care if the Cullens only suck animal blood…I can't stay friends with her if she's a vampire."

Kurenai could tell that Jacob was losing it when he was gripping his chopsticks with much force. Kurenai finished making ramen and set it on the table for him. She sat down, watching him eat for a bit. He marveled at how great it tasted.

"It seems to me that she doesn't care about your feelings towards her turning."

"Of course not. She'll give anything to spend eternity with the bloodsucker. I was so closed to having her. I was so closed to being _hers_ but he came back. He left her but came back and she still took him back," Jacob mumbled, depressed even though the ramen tasted great.

"You really love her," Kurenai realized, and Jacob gave her an obvious look. "Listen. She doesn't love you back. No point in fawning over her more. If you truly care about her, then wouldn't you try to be friends with her even after she's a vampire? I know it's hard to be friends with natural enemies but-."

Jacob stopped listening. He was being stubborn and he didn't like what the lady was saying. It was in his blood to hate the vampires.

"You don't understand the pain of losing someone you love," Jacob sighed, and that was when Kurenai huffed in frustration.

"I'm a ninja-."

"Yeah. Okay. I get it. You don't love. You don't understand-."

"Who told you that?" Kurenai snapped, angrily. "Surely it wasn't Hinata."

"Hinata told Seth who told us. Werewolves can hear each others' minds when we're in wolf form. He said that _some_ ninjas have no emotions and show no sympathy when killing someone. A lot live on their own, depending on only themselves to survive," Jacob explained, and Kurenai calmed down some.

"We are capable of loving. Hinata is the prime example. She loves Seth with all her heart. She's restless when she's not with him. It was nothing like my love for Asuma but we were close," Kurenai sniffed. "I understand what it's like to lose someone Jacob. I also know what it's like to be betrayed. I lost my husband to a criminal. He killed my husband while I was pregnant. When his team told me the news, I had no will to go on. But I thought about my child. Who would raise him when both his parents are gone? Who was going to take care of him? If you go Jacob, a lot of people will miss you. You have to be unselfish and think of your father. Your pack. They will be devastated just as you are right now about Bella. It won't heal in a day. The pain will lessen through time but the wound will never heal. Think about that."

Jacob sat there, absorbing Kurenai's information. She seemed to be wise. She seemed to know what she was talking about. She had experience. Jacob loved Bella but Bella did not return those feelings. He couldn't help but think about their time together. He couldn't help but to love her. He cherished that kiss they shared. He cherished everything and if the vampire was out of the picture, everything was going to be perfect. Of course he wasn't going to kill Edward. He had his limits but he loathed the guy to the extent where he hoped that Edward rot in hell one day.

"Thank you, Kurenai. I'm sorry that you lost your husband-."

"You don't like people apologizing as much as I don't. So don't apologize when it's not your fault," she stopped him, smiling. "Good luck Jacob and stick around friends. They'll lessen the pain and who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen."

Jacob nodded, walking outside. He watched in wonder as Hinata sparred with Ryu. Sure she was not up to his level but there was a spark in her. She looked determined and he was reminded of her childhood. How rough she had it when her father didn't even want her. How pained she was. Jacob sighed. Here he thought that he had it hard when these ninjas had it ten times worse than him. He watched Hinata flip perfectly and Ryu lecturing her about her moves as she improved them. Her Byakugan was activated and she was attacking at different angles. She seemed to strike Ryu once as he winced, slightly. So that was a chakra point. Jacob watched in wonder when an exhausted Hinata moved swiftly as her hands traveled with her. Her hands were blinding fast as she stroke Ryu across the body. Ryu smirked as he poofed into thin air. _What_? Jacob was utterly confused when another Ryu popped out of nowhere, making Hinata a bit irritated.

"Shadow clones," a voice interrupted his musings.

Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that almost broke Seth and Hinata apart, was standing next to him. He watched the battle take place.

"Hinata's been training like crazy and she's improving. She needs to defeat her sister," Naruto explained, and Jacob recalled the story of her sister being the better fighter and heir from Seth.

"Ryu is a master and there's no way that any of us could defeat him. Still, she tries her best and that's what motivates Ryu into training her. He taught her new jutsu, watch," Naruto grinned, eagerly.

Jacob watched as Hinata formed a series of hand signs that were lightning fast. Fire struck out of her hands and aimed itself at Ryu. Ryu kept dodging and Hinata performed a water jutsu next. A huge wave crashed over Ryu but he surfaced and landed a kick at her stomach. She spat out blood, and Jacob was about to hurry towards her but Naruto held him back with an arm blocking his way. Hinata got up and tried to strike her master again but to no avail.

"I'm going to use Rasengan now. I hoped you found out a way to counter," Minato warned.

Apparently, she was supposed to work on that. Hinata nodded, determination plain visible on her face.

"Rasengan!" Minato shouted, as he held a ball-sized blue orb.

Hinata, nimbly, waited for him to get closer, stepped aside, and snatched his wrist, cancelling the jutsu. Then she aimed a Gentle Fist at Ryu's wrist.

"Perfect!" Ryu flinched from the pain. "You have to be quick though."

With that Ryu mimicked her fighting style and was able to touch her stomach. Hinata didn't feel anything but she was sad just the same.

"Great job, Hinata! No one expects you to win against Ryu-sensei," TenTen called out.

"I lost again," Hinata huffed, frustrated.

Obviously, TenTen didn't help much.

"It's okay Hinata. You're improving and you managed to wound me a bit," Ryu reassured. "You're getting stronger and soon, you'll be ready. Don't doubt yourself again."

With that, Hinata searched for Jacob and found him. She ran towards him and didn't even look at Naruto. Naruto knew where his place was and walked slowly away.

"That was badass Hinata. You're a good fighter," Jacob whistled, smiling. "Thanks for bringing me here to occupy my mind."

Hinata waved it off saying that it was nothing.

"Let's go back to Emily's," Hinata smiled, and Jacob nodded.

The two walked in silence back to Emily's house. Jacob's mind was still in turmoil but it was not as bad as before.

"Say, Hinata," Jacob approached after thinking about it a lot. "Would you train me? I know I can't perform jutsu but I want to get better at the martial arts stuff. Can you teach me? I need to occupy my mind on _something_ while Bella's…"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Sure but only if you use your martial art skills for _good_."

"I'll ask Seth to come."

"No, don't bring Seth. He'll just distract me and I can't concentrate on you. How about the others train him? They're bored to death anyways," Hinata suggested.

"Great idea," Jacob grinned, admiring Hinata's self-control. "Hey. Your speech is improving. You're not stuttering anymore."

Hinata didn't reply right away.

"It's weird how different I've become when I entered this world. You guys really changed my personality and…I don't stutter anymore…I hesitate a lot as you can see, though."

"Ha. Yeah. Your voice hasn't changed much. I seriously thought that Embry was going to have to give you lessons on being more outgoing or something."

Hinata snorted at that. Jacob chuckled, lightly. Being with ninjas was like his antidote for getting over Bella. It was like how he was Bella's Advil when Edward left. It didn't completely heal her pain but it lessened it. That was exactly how he felt about the ninjas. They made him feel at home and he needed something different other than the pack.

"Jacob! Hinata," Emily spotted, as Sam and Seth jerked their direction.

Hinata waved, smiling at Seth. Seth raced towards her immediately.

"Are you okay? The Cullens were worried when you took off into the woods," Seth sighed, relieved and suspicious of Jacob.

"I found her," Jacob shrugged.

He gave Hinata a secretive smile and walked inside. He was back to brooding. Hinata hugged Seth, as he frowned at her.

"You're soaking wet. Jeez. What am I going to do with you Hinata?" Seth fussed.

Hinata smiled as she allowed Seth to take care of her from there.

Hinata wanted to confront Seth about the bond they had. She wanted to make sure that he got her perspective. As they sat on Sue's couch at Seth's house, Hinata had her head on top of Seth's beating heart.

"Have you told me everything there was to know about werewolves, Seth?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"…No. Have you told me everything there is to know about ninjas?" Seth asked, triumphantly.

Hinata groaned, smiling.

"That could take years," Hinata warned.

"We have a lifetime," Seth whispered, and Hinata stared at him. Tears welled up against her eyes. "Hinata? Did I do s-something? I'm sorry. I'm rushing way ahead-."

"No…We do have a lifetime if you'll allow us to have a lifetime," Hinata whispered, and Seth nodded.

"What would you like to know, Hina?" Seth asked, half-asleep.

Hinata thought about it. It must not be that important so she'd get it out of the way first.

"Why did you fall for me in the first place? Why do Sam and Jared look at Emily and Kim with that look on their faces? Why that dazed look that all of you share?" Hinata asked, curiously.

Seth stiffened beneath her. Hinata raised an eyebrow as he shut his eyes and groaned. His eyes were panicked after he realized what she asked him. Hinata got worried. What was this? What was going on?

"Hinata…I…Listen, it's nothing really. Just this werewolf perk-," Seth stopped himself, shaking his head. "Listen, closely, baby. What I'm about to tell you is important but you have to let me explain this my own way."

Hinata nodded, confused but willing.

"It's called imprinting," Seth explained, causing Hinata to listen intently. "When a werewolf meets a girl that was meant for him, then his world immediately shifts to gravitate around her world. He needs her more than air, water, or food. He loves her before he could even see her. He wants to be anything she wants him to be…A friend, brother, lover…Usually it's lover."

Seth was so passionate about what he was explaining to Hinata that he didn't notice her expressions. Was Seth forced to love her? What he was explaining to her was like love at first sight…werewolf version. It was worst than Seth breaking her heart…telling her that he didn't want her anymore and their time together was nothing but a prank.

"You were forced to love me?" Hinata asked, heartbroken.

Seth stopped dead. That was exactly how Emily and Kim interpret it. It was exactly what brought them to give the silent treatment to Sam and Jared.

"_No_," Seth emphasized, panic fully shown on his face. "Hinata. Listen to me. We were going to be together...imprinting or not because we're soul mates. We were made for each other…"

Tears were spilling over Hinata's eyes. She wasn't trying to listen anymore. Her heart was broken. Of course no one was going to love _her_ out of their own free will. The Kami must have laughed at her fate from the beginning just to torture her with misery. Seth was her everything but he was being forced to…It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he love her out of his own free will?

"You only love me because of imprinting…It makes p-p-perfect sense n-now. W-Why would a-anyone like me on his own?" Hinata whispered, realizing the truth.

She pulled away from Seth.

"Hinata! Hold on a minute, please let me explain!" Seth begged, tears welling up in his eyes also. "_Please_. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you over something like this."

Hinata shook her head and looked at Seth, straight in the face.

"Seth…I will always love you. I just can't do this to you. You h-h-have to f-f-find someone else that you love _willingly_. Love is not forced…It…It can't happen when it's forced. Take it from someone who knows," Hinata gulped, resisting the urge to sob.

Forced marriages. She saw enough of those. Forced sex…That was how the Hyuuga clan reproduced. Only the best of the best from both opposite sex were entitled to each other. It didn't matter who was in love with who. Marriage was strictly business…Not love. Hinata ran out of the house in tears and Seth, desperately tried to follow her in wolf form. He lost her trail and she was gone…Seth howled miserably, and Hinata wrapped herself in bed that night, sobbing. The Cullens listened but no one dared approach her. Not when Rosalie was guarding the door with anger evident on her face.

"She found out about imprinting," Esme whispered, clutching her heart.

"Drama," Emmett sang, trying to lighten the mood.

No one gave him a second glance. They just listened to Hinata's sob, ceasing, wishing they could find the right words to explain the phenomenon of imprinting. Nothing came. Edward usually knew what to say.

**Weeks later…**

Hinata was downright miserable. She refused to eat. She talked occasionally when asked a question and she refused to go anywhere outside the mansion other than to train with Ryu. She even scheduled a top secret place to train so Seth wouldn't find out through Jacob's thoughts. Hinata refused to talk to Seth. Jacob brought Seth to the hideout once but Hinata was sure to not be there. She couldn't hold to her promise to Jacob. She knew he was mad at her but she arranged it so her ninja friends could train the two guys now that she was going to be spending her time with the Cullens. She resisted reading Seth's letters to her but she didn't burn them at least. They were lying idly at her desk.

"Hinata!" Alice called, cheerfully.

The Cullens had stopped trying to explain imprinting to her. Partly because they didn't understand it either.

"Hmm?" Hinata groaned in bed.

"Someone's here to see you!" Alice sang, happily. Oh no…Was it Seth? Her heart pounded and she gave Alice a panicked look. She was not going down if it was Seth. "It's not Seth. C'mon!"

Hinata sighed, relieved. She raced downstairs knowing that Emmett wouldn't let Seth come in either way. She loved her older brother _sometimes_. Two figures sat on the sofa and it was not the people Hinata had expected at all. The two looked at Hinata with smiles on their faces. They looked like they were here on a mission. Hinata swallowed and gulped, as she sat on the sofa in front of them.

"Hello Hinata," they greeted her.

**Who are these people? Oh I'll tell you. They're- Oh my cookies are done. I gotta go. My cookies await. Bye! Review plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys…I didn't take long at all did I? Well, this time I was not off studying or doing homework. I had given up on trying in Physics, so instead, I was off reading Harry Potter fanfictions since I missed that series with all of my entire being. I missed it soo much. I forgot how much I loved that series. If I never went and saw Harry Potter 7, my life would have neglected Harry Potter. So Anywho, I was so into Fred and George fics. You know with OCs and stuff cause those two crack me up. Well onwards, since my rantings are highly unnecessary right now. I do not own Naruto nor Twilight. If I did, then well…I'm running out of schemes…urmm…Rosalie would have to bleach Sakura's hair another color since it bothers her? IDK!**

**P.S. This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's Fireworks. Check out the MV. I loved it…It's completely different and not degradingly sexual. I promise. **

**P.S.S I feel so accomplished right now guys! A beloved person has been inspired by my story that he/she made a fanfiction about Seth and Hinata too. Go check it out. It's called When Ninjas, Vampires, and Werewolves Collide by Silver Winged Eve…something like that. **

**Normal POV**

She couldn't believe the people on the sofa. She wanted to just grab Seth and run away from La Push right then. Her breath caught when before her, sat Kakashi and Hiashi with stern faces on. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her father there. He showed no signs of missing her. He showed no signs of love. He never did. She could have died and he wouldn't care. Kakashi being there was extremely random. Still, Hinata faced her father with an unknown confidence. She did not need his love. In fact, she might as well accept the fact that she would never be loved and that she would only be loved by Seth, who was forced to love her.

This again, had her holding back a whimper. It hurt her like fire burning through her veins. She had to be with him. The pain was excruciating, but she knew that it was for their own good. They had to stay away from each other. Through time, Seth would be able to love a girl that he truly did love on his own free will. It wasn't her. They were not going to delude themselves.

"Father. Kakashi. To what may I owe this pleasure?" Hinata asked, formally bowing her head.

She knelt down on the carpet as the two men sat on the sofa. They were obviously neutral towards one another. Kakashi, on one hand did not like Hiashi's way of taking care of his daughters but on the other hand, he kind of liked the guy for standing up for Naruto when the council was against him. There was a light in there somewhere and ever since his wife's death, Kakashi knew that he would never smile again. He would never see Hiashi kiss Hinata or Hanabi on the head, wishing them luck on the exams. When Hiashi lost his emotions, Hinata lost her will to have confidence and become stronger. That was, until she met Naruto Uzumaki. Now, there was a spark to her. Kakashi couldn't put his finger on it but something about her had changed.

"As you may or may not know, your sister is holding a tournament as clan leader. Tsunade agreed to the terms willingly-." Kakashi scoffed at this. By willingly, Hiashi meant that she had no choice but to do so since it was unconstitutional for the Hokage to meddle in clan affairs. Hiashi went on, ignoring Kakashi's reaction. "Hanabi and you will fight for the title of clan heir by the end of this week. No one will be able to intervene and whoever can knock out the other wins. No one is to be killed. Just knocked out. If you win, Hinata, the crown is yours. If not, you will need to become a branch member even if I have to seal the curse mark on you myself."

Hiashi said this without mercy. Hinata's eyes looked disappointed in her father. She was not in the least bit fazed by the news of fighting Hanabi by the end of this week.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me, _father_?" Hinata asked, icily.

"…There is not," Hiashi replied, standing up. "Your sensei was hospitable enough to allow me an hour with you. I will not burden him further. Ten minutes was more than enough-."

"Fine. Go," Hinata snapped, annoyed and impatient. "If that's all, then take your leave. I do not wish to see you ever again father. Watch me fight Hanabi this week. If – no- _When _I win, I do not wish to see you or Hanabi's face ever again. That shall be my first edict for you were _never_ my father. She was _never_ my sister. The Cullens was more of a family to me than the Hyuuga clan combined! This is just sad, father. It's sad how you could never look me in the eye because I looked too much like mother. You never said a loving thing to me again, knowing that you were going to break. Guess what, Hiashi. Sometimes it's _better_ to let your feelings out than keep it in. If you need to cry for mother then go ahead. Why hold it in? No one's going to judge you around here!"

Hiashi was stunned into silence. Who was this girl? Surely it was not his sweet, innocent Hinata. This girl did not stutter in one sentence. There was no fear in her eyes. There was nothing but a waiting stare from her. She was demanding that he would cry? That he would show her his human, vulnerable side.

"Okay…I'm just going to go and make sure Naruto's okay. That's why I came actually. NOT that you're not important, it's just he's my pupil and you two seem to be having fun…" Kakashi awkwardly edged towards the door.

"Yeah…I'm getting quite thirsty," Emmett chuckled, nervously.

Kakashi left, along with the other Cullens who were in confusion anyways.

"I have nothing to show you, _daughter_. If you were to lose, I'm afraid you're going to have to see our faces all the more," Hiashi grimaced, and Hinata frowned.

"That only motivates me all the more," Hinata nodded, turning on her heels.

"Fair warning. Hanabi has been training for this. She's stronger now and I hope you are too," Hiashi coldly informed her.

"Tell her to come at me with everything she's got," Hinata challenged, walking out the door.

She left the house. For the first time in her life, she felt free. She just shouted and scolded at her father. She left a dumbfounded Hiashi inside the Cullen's mansion. She felt like she was invincible. She should have done that years ago.

Hinata raced through the forest to Ryu who was waiting for her. He was scrutinizing her from when she came inside the dojo. When she looked fine, he smirked. He knew that Hinata had told off Hiashi. Minato decided to tell Hinata about the real the reason why Naruto and him were there in the first place. Why he sent her here in the first place.

"Hinata…"

"Ryu-sensei. You will not believe what I just said to my dad," Hinata beamed, and Ryu chuckled nervously.

This was not going to be easy.

"We need to talk-." He started but he frowned, squinting in the distance.

"Hinata!" Kiba called, racing over to her with a wolf.

It was Leah Clearwater, and she looked straight at Hinata with a frown on her face. Kiba reached her side as Leah went inside to change. Hinata frowned, confused.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about her, Kiba," Hinata started.

She didn't want to burst Kiba's bubble, but it was going to hurt him less when she told him about imprinting.

"I can't talk right now, Hina. We have to go back to Konoha before the council declares that we're missing nins. Min- I mean Ryu-sensei will be here to train you until Saturday," Kiba informed, and Hinata frowned.

"Leah's going with you?" Hinata asked, disapproval in her voice.

"Well she _is_ my girlfriend," Kiba sheepishly admitted. Hinata raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "I know. You're mad that I didn't tell you but when she confessed her undying love to me…well that kind of…touched me."

"Nothing touches you but sexy girls and food," Hinata snorted, which Kiba was about to stutteringly protest to.

"Hey, Hinata!" Leah's voice rang out towards her. Hinata froze from the spot. Leah never talked to Hinata before and whenever she tried to be civil towards Leah, Leah would always growl at her or push her away. Now that she was pulling her forward, Hinata took the advantage and walked over towards Seth's sister. She was wearing hiking boots, and she gave Hinata a cool look before trudging into the woods. "We're going to talk about my brother."

Hinata winced at the mention of Seth. She didn't want to deal with Seth and her confidence was worn out from yelling at her dad. No way was she going against Leah right now.

"What about Seth?" Hinata asked, pretending to loathe the name.

Leah smiled wryly at her attempt to be hostile towards her brother. She patted the ground next to her, and Hinata sat down, hesitantly.

"I used to hate imprinting too, you know," Leah started her story. "It ruined my life but now…Now, it's making my life a whole lot better."

Hinata wanted to clasp her hands onto her ears and not listen to Leah.

"I dated Sam Uley, you know. Before Emily was even at La Push, I was Sam's girlfriend. We were a happy couple and I thought that we were truly soulmates. Then, Sam started to act weird after having _mono_. He wouldn't return my calls, and he refused to see anybody. When I saw him, he literally grew and he would not give me answers for my questions. This frustrated me but I decided to respect his privacy. My cousin Emily came to town one day, and Sam happens to come over during the exact same day. He and I were going to Port Angeles for a movie that night, but when he laid eyes on Emily it was like I was invisible from then on. I did not seem to matter to him anymore for he strided towards Emily and looked deeply into her eyes. Then, he kissed her…Right in front of me…"

Leah didn't continue from there. Hinata could have easily predicted the rest. Emily and Leah tried to beat the crap out of him. Emily was guilty, Leah was furious and hurt, and Sam was utterly confused and hurt. Imprinting ruined lives. That was that.

"Seth could have had a decent girlfriend but if I came along-."

"You're missing the point, Hinata. I despised the idea of my brother imprinting and I didn't care if he imprinted on a baby, I would have hated that baby all the same. Imprinting ruined my life with Sam. It brought a tear to my heart every time Sam and Emily kissed. I felt betrayed and hurt.

Then…I imprinted and Hinata…I saw it in another whole different way. Kiba Inuzuka...When I first laid eyes on him, he was the most gorgeous guy I had ever met in my entire life. My love for Sam and my hatred for Emily vanished like a snap of the finger. I saw hope and all I had to do was chase after it.

Now, Kiba and I are dating and we're going to see a movie tonight. I kind of want to see his reaction to Harry Potter. Anyways, my whole point of this is that imprinting isn't a bad thing if you give it a try. No one's forced to do anything. Seth could have ignored the feeling when he first saw you, even if it hurted him. He could have stopped when Naruto said that he was your boyfriend. He could have stopped now that you didn't want to see him again, but he's _not_. He wants no one else, Hinata. He's trying to get you back. He's up all night writing you love songs and love letters to try to win your heart back. Did you even read those letters he sent you? He's never going to give up on you…Not as long as he lives. That has _nothing_ to do with imprinting honey.

He loves you with or without imprinting. Imprinting is just a shortcut for soul mates. You're lucky to have it because it steers you in the right path. Most people go their whole lives without finding their soul mates. Do you get it now? Are you going to stop crying and being stubborn and race to him now?"

Leah was smiling at Hinata, since there were tears coming down from the kunoichi's cheeks. Hinata hugged her and Leah held Hinata close to her. She was a sister now. She was family. Hinata could tell that she felt the same way. How could she do this to Seth and herself?

Hinata bowed to Leah and raced off to the Cullen's mansion. She stopped dead when her father was still there. Everyone looked at her, with questioning yet proud eyes. Carlisle seemed to be giving Hinata's dad therapy and by the looks of it, the doctor was winning the argument against Hiashi's reasons because Hiashi looked like he was going to burst into tears. Carlisle was slowly breaking him. Still, Hinata was too preoccupied with reading Seth's letters that she didn't have time to talk to her dad at all. She rushed pass them like the wind and opened her drawer. She grabbed the papers and lied in bed reading them.

_Hinata…I missed you._

_Hinata I love you. _

_Hinata, please stop hurting us like this._

She scanned each letter and the same was repeated. She was hurting Seth. She was the reason for his pain but she couldn't go back to his arms. She had to keep him away even though she understood imprinting now. Seth was not going to Konohagakure while she was fighting Hanabi. For or one thing, she did not know how he was going to react if she's injured, due to Hanabi. He was going to get her disqualified. Also, he was in danger there as well if people found out he was a werewolf. Hunts and rallies would begin in an instant and the council was not going to listen to reason, per usual.

"You never let me finish what I had to say this afternoon, missy," Ryu rolled his eyes, sitting on her chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sensei. What is it?" Hinata set the letters aside, briefly while wiping away her tears.

"You need to win this Saturday," Ryu started, clearing his throat.

Hinata sighed, frustrated, "I know, sensei. I know."

"No not only for you and Seth. For me and Naruto as well," Ryu whispered, his eyes focusing on Hinata now. She was confused, and she didn't need to prod him further. "Hinata…I brought you to this world so you could buy time to train and win the crown from your sister. That crown is important to me. It is the key to seal away one of the tailed beasts, according to the Shinigami."

Hinata began to stutter-

"Calm down. Stay calm. Listen to me…if you do not get that crown, I will not be able to have a human body for long. This body will decay and I will be a soul yet again. My wife and I will never have a chance with Naruto again. My name is Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki is indeed my son. The Hyuugas have been stealing that crown that belonged to _my_ ancestors years ago. You need to retrieve it and once you do, we can seal away the beasts and I can have a normal body to take care of my son."

Hinata gaped at her sensei. Pressure was building on her and she willed herself not to cry. He had tricked her…Well he was going to trick her…Then…she pitied him also. She pitied that he never was able to raise his son. Naruto was never able to feel the love of a father and now, they had a chance to be together. It rested in Hinata now. She took a deep breath. No running away. No crying. No thinking of the worse.

"You are in deep trouble once you get your body back," Hinata muttered, causing Minato to grin.

It was funny how deadly and soft her voice could be.

"Well, you took that rather well," Minato awkwardly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want to train?"

"By myself please. I need to clear my head," Hinata answered, looking briskly away.

She looked at the letters sprawled on her desk and bit her lip. She jumped out of the window, leaving Minato reading Seth's love letters.

"Aww…There really is no need for T.V. when werewolves and ninjas fall in love right in front of your face," Minato sighed, scanning the letter.

Hinata was angry but she didn't show it in front of Minato. It wasn't his fault that the Shinigami promised him life with Naruto if Hinata sealed a beast back to hell. Everything seemed to rest on her shoulders. She took her anger out by punching and kicking a padded log in front of her (**Remember the padded logs she would train with in **_**Naruto**_**…The ones that were green and wrapped around a log…Whenever she hit it, it would turn slightly red? Okay… Just bear with me ppl**). She was punching and kicking it fiercely. She ignored the pain it gave her, and she couldn't even feel pain anymore. Her eyes were blurry from tears, but she kept at it even when rain poured, soaking her from head to toe.

Why did she have to hurt her sister to get a stupid crown? How in the world will a _crown_ stop a tailed beast? How the hell was she going to win against Hanabi, save her love with Seth, and save Minato and Naruto's relationship?

Arms wrapped around her, willing her to stop. A hand stopped her bloody fist from colliding with the pad again. She squirmed against his arms, but they didn't let go. They hugged her from behind and the warmth enveloped her cold, soaked body. She was warm and she was pounding her fist at his chest, violently. Those pounds became softer and softer, finally giving up.

"Naruto…" she whimpered, as he released her.

"Yeah…I know this won't help much but I'm sorry…For everything…" Naruto apologized, his voice pained. "I never meant for you to be in pain. I'm such an asshole for not replying to you sooner. I'm an ass for trying to break you and Seth apart, and I'm a loser to let a girl like you pass by me without a glance. Hinata…whatever you do…Be happy because you have made me very happy. Thank you."

With that, Naruto left Hinata in the rain, knowing that she wanted to be alone right then.

"You're forgiven," Hinata said, barely a whisper but Naruto heard it.

He smiled to himself, satisfied and Hinata saw him vanish into thin air. He had teleported back to Konohagakure. She knew that the others wouldn't say goodbye to her…Not when they were going to see her there anyways.

Hinata knew that she couldn't return to Seth now that she was scheduled to leave this Saturday. If she made up with Seth only to be separated with him again, where was the justice of it all? She had to make sure that she stayed mad at him. She had to make sure that she didn't encounter him for he _would_ waver her decisions. She reached the Cullens' house only to see her father there with Kakashi.

"Hinata. You have the right to know that you do not have to participate in this at all. Remain a rogue ninja. You can stay here," Kakashi stated, as a matter of factly.

"That will accomplish nothing. I need to settle this," Hinata answered, straight away.

Protecting Seth…If he found out about the tournament, he would be endangered by not only her clan, but her entire ninja race. Hinata had to play her cards right. By no means was he coming anywhere near the ninja world.

"I thought you fell in love…" Kakashi started the sentence, expecting me to finish it.

She couldn't fool the Cullens. Not with Jasper's powers. He was improving with using his powers to feel her emotions. Right now, saying that she didn't love Seth would be a lie. Jasper would sense that lie. The truth was best and she would hope that the Cullens respect her wishes.

"I am in love which is exactly why I have to make sure that Seth doesn't know where I am Saturday morning. If all goes well, I come back here and be with him. If not then...I really can't drag him into this madness," Hinata deflated, her head spinning of the possibility of losing Seth.

He had promised her that he would be there for her when she fought Hanabi. Now, Hinata just wanted Seth to stay far away from Konoha as possible. If she lost this, it would be the end of her _and_ Seth. How long was he going to last without her? Through her imprinting bond, she could almost _feel_ his excruciating pain right now. Just bits of it fogged her mind but it was much worse in Seth's mind. If he found out that she was a slave somewhere, he would definitely try to rescue her.

"If you don't return, you expect us to tell Seth that you died," Jasper asked, predicting my motives.

Hinata nodded, her eyes begging the Cullens to go along with it.

"I don't like this one bit, lil sis," Emmett frowned, clasping Hinata on the shoulder. "I never understood why you put others before yourself so much. I guess that's just the way you are. I'll oblige but I'm not going to like it."

"Do me a favor and train harder in Halo. I want to come back to fight a _worthy_ opponent in video games," Hinata warned, and Emmett hit her on the head lightly with a rolled up newspaper.

"I shall agree, Hinata but it will pain Seth…Lying to him may not be wise, honey," Carlisle disagreed with her also.

"It's for his own good, Carlisle. Please understand my perspective," Hinata pleaded, tears welling up.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Esme cried, hugging her.

Her tearless sobs were the trigger to get Hinata crying too. She was going to miss them all if she didn't do her best. She moved onto Alice who was completely defiant of this entire situation.

"You are so blind Hinata! Stop making this so goddamn dramatic! You _will_ win and you _will_ kick your sister's butt for me. I know because I'm psychic. I will promise nothing because you're going to come back anyways. You're going to get your butt back here and live happily ever after with Seth, do you hear me, girl?" Alice shouted, hugging Hinata tightly, soothing her nerves. "You'll win. I know you will. Good luck."

Hinata was touched by Alice's words. She loved her like a sister and just to hear her say that made her day. Hanabi would never say that to her in a million years.

"She doesn't need luck," Rosalie said aloud. Her smile was completely angelic and genuine. "She's our beloved, strong sister. No Cullen's going to go down that easy. We'll be in your heart Hinata. 'Til then, I'll make sure no one tells the mutts about your request."

Hinata bowed to Rosalie in gratitude. She seemed to like it even though she tilted Hinata's head up. Jasper was the last one and he moved to pat Hinata's back affectionately.

"I'm taking you to the movies Sunday. Don't be late for dinner on Satuday, okay ma'am?" Jasper winked.

Hinata grinned back, knowing that Jasper was not good at goodbyes. She faced Kakashi to prove her point and he knew Jiraiya would have loved this kind of research for his book. Kakashi sighed, knowing that the book was going to be extra good with all this drama to spice things up. Hinata looked at her father who was stern and stoic per usual. She passed him without a glance and that was when the unthinkable occurred. Hiashi grabbed a hold of Hinata and hugged his daughter, tight to his chest. Hinata was too shocked, but she embraced him, back.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Hina-bee," Hiashi whispered the nickname he had not called her since his wife died. Hinata buried her head on her father's shoulders. "Hinata, please forgive me for everything that I ever wronged you of. I do not want to lose you. Not now, not ever. I will be a good father from now on. I will put you first and the clan after…Just _please_ don't run away from me again."

Hinata had never seen this vulnerable side to Hiashi before. She knew that she would forgive her father since she was just a forgiving person.

"There's nothing to forgive father. Just some things better left forgotten," Hinata nodded.

Hiashi laughed, which caused the Cullens to smile a heartwarming smile at him. Hinata looked at Carlisle and couldn't help but believe that he had something to do with Hiashi's transformation. Did the mellow doctor break the stoic ninja?

"So! What did I miss in my little girl's life? Did you get a boyfriend because Alice told me-."

"Dad!" Hinata protested.

**Saturday**

**Minato's POV**

She was ready. There was no doubt in my mind that she was ready. I was at the stadium and she was below us all. TenTen was holding Neji's wrist, squeezing it tightly. Neji didn't mind since he was nervous for Hinata also. Naruto was pacing from the staircases- up and down. Shino seemed at ease, per usual but he was scrutinizing everything. I could feel him examining his surroundings that could benefit or not benefit Hinata. Lastly was Kiba. He was petting Akamaru, and Leah was with him. She had kept her mouth shut about this, and Kiba didn't tell her until last minute in case the other wolves prod her mind. Their hands were intertwined, and he constantly kissed her hand, assuring her that things would be okay. Kurenai and I sat, tentatively. We knew that Hinata had a great chance at winning. She spent the remaining days training with me and avoiding Seth, of course.

"Begin!" Tsunade shouted.

Hanabi and Hinata activated their Byakugan and the battle began. She could do this. I know she could. Still, I knew something was wrong. Seth…He fitted to this equation also. He had to here to cheer her on also. She needed all the support she could get and Seth being here might boost her confidence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto grinned, from the stairs.

He had seen the flicker of light in my eyes. I grinned at my son. He would make a great Hokage indeed if he picked up on facial expressions like that.

"Bringing Seth and the Cullens here?" I grinned.

My son made a face.

"No. I was thinking we should throw stuff at Hanabi and see what happens," Naruto joked, taking out my La Push scroll. "C'mon, dad. I know you're old, feeble, and slow but seriously. Hinata needs us!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his antics. I got up, took his hand, and performed the hand seals. We teleported back to La Push, Washington and yes, we were in quite the hurry.

"You get the Cullens, I'll get Seth," Naruto nodded.

I was about to protest knowing that it would have been easier for him to get the Cullens and me to get Seth. Still, I knew that Naruto had something in mind so I was not going to meddle.

"Take him directly there," I nodded, grimly. "Make sure you restrain him from interfering in the fight. He must understand that no matter how much Hinata may bleed, he must not intervene."

"I know old man!" Naruto shouted, from afar.

"Low blow, kid!" I shouted, back, shaking my head and smirking.

Hinata was going to win. I was not going to lose my son twice.

**So guys! Next chapter is finally about Hanabi vs. Hinata. Look forward to it! It's going to be a blast. I have so many ideas pouring out of my brain neurons and glial cells right now! Review please! You guys have been neglecting me =( That's right, I keep track of my reviews because I have no life! Lol. No seriously, review. I love your little update notes and your little I love this chapter/story notes. It really brings a smile to my face. You can also give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms. Please and thank you. **

**Love, Werewolvesfanatic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a major fight scene guys. I don't know how I'm doing in the action department but this is the part where Hinata settles quarrel with her destiny. Thanks for your earlier reviews! I loved reading them. As always, I do not own Twilight or Naruto. If I did then the Kyuubi would be good and not evil =) It's too FLUFFY to be evil. 'It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!' –Despicable Me reference. OMG I can't believe how STUPID I am for making typos on my last story. Edward was NOT supposed to be back from his honeymoon yet! I really get so excited about this story that I forget the plot sometimes. No worries. I reedited eh heh…**

**Also, sorry for the slow update. I had finals and stupid tests and stupid teachers and stupid drama with friends. It's all okies now so imma update. Thank you kindly for you patience. **

**Seth's POV**

I woke up feeling dreary as always. It had been a week since our break up and I was not over it yet. In fact, the pack had been extremely nice to me, especially Quil, Jared, and Sam. They knew what it was like to have an imprint and how painful it was to be without her. I sat on my desk, going over the set of songs and letters I wrote for her. She didn't reply to any of them, and I didn't know what else to do. Tears stained my cheek but I swore to stop crying days ago. I was going to get her back…somehow…someway.

While I was contemplating how, I spotted a note on my desk. It was in a white, sealed envelope and I frowned. I did not seal any of my letters inside an envelope…yet anyways. I tore the envelope and read the letter.

_My dear Seth,_

_If you're reading this, then I have already left Earth to go back to my world. I just wanted you to know that if I win against my sister then I will be back in no time, my dear. If I don't win, however, I want you to know that I will always love you. Leah told me all about imprinting and I finally understand the beauty of it. I am so sorry for all the unnecessary pain I caused for you, but it's better this way. I know you will be mad at me forever but if I were to not return, I really do want you to be happy and find someone else. I know it'll be hard but think of it as my will in a way. I love you, forever and though it will be painful to forget one another, it will be more painful if one of us dies. That's why I'm going to live and in return, I expect you to live also, love. Don't be rash or reckless like Edward and Bella was. Try to find an Advil to make the pain go away. I have to do this, and if I return, I hope you'll forgive and forget all of this so we can be together again._

_Yours always,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Pain…Excruciating pain shot through my heart. No…NO! I couldn't believe this! She promised that she would tell me. She promised that I would get to go with her to her world. She promised and she broke it in the end…Did I mean so little to her?

**Hinata's POV**

The 'last' days on Earth were not that eventful. I had to say goodbye to the Cullens who promised to keep their mouths shut about me leaving. They would not tell the pack who could have easily slipped in front of Seth. I felt like I was ready, but I could not rely on _my_ judgment. My father watched me train, and he was impressed with what I could do. He, however, could not determine which daughter of his was stronger. That meant we were evenly matched.

Minato was waiting for me outside, but I needed to do something before I go. I crept to Seth's room, entering through his window. Leah told me that he was asleep. He would sleep, eat, patrol, and talk as if he was dead, and that tore my heart out. I left him the note I wrote to him hovered over his bed. He truly was gorgeous, and I was so lucky to be his soul mate. My breath hitched when he rolled over to his side, snoring slightly. I smiled, warmly realizing that his snore was kind of cute and not annoying like Naruto's was.

"Seth…I love you. Take care of yourself," I whispered, kissing his forehead lightly.

He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping, and he visibly softened when I kissed him. My heart wrenched, wanting to cave in and not leave his side. I wanted to be with him, badly but my soul was not at rest until I defeated my sister. Placing the note on his desk, I held back tears. Hanabi would know if I would be crying or not. I was not going to show her my weak side. Not today.

"Are you ready?" Minato asked, his head upside down.

He was on the room, looking in. I smiled and stood at Seth's balcony. Minato took my hand and performed hand seals with his scroll intact. I felt myself leaving Earth, the blue planet, behind. The state of Washington was like an ant now and we went through a sucking vortex. I whirled down on my back, groaning in pain. Minato landed on his foot and smirked, playfully at me. I hated teleporting.

We entered the village and immediately, eyes started to attack me. There she was. The weak Hyuuga heiress that ran away. The one that was supposed to accept her fate since it was her own fault that she was weak. I tried to think of the pack and the Cullens. What would they do if they were in my situation? Seth would act friendly and not notice at all. Paul would tell everyone to eff off. Jared would be his cool, chilling self, and the Cullens would be quite confident in themselves since they were oh so beautiful. Instead of shrinking, crying, or hiding behind Minato in shame, I strode down the sidewalk with my head held high.

The stadium was packed with Hyuuga nobles, the council, clans, and every other ANBU and ninja of the village. The villagers had TVs they could watch while carrying on their services from afar. I did not like the publicity but it was not my choice either. Every eye was on me and I spotted Leah Clearwater from afar. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone was looking at her and wondering why she was so exotically beautiful. Kiba was getting kind of possessive. Akamaru kept rolling his eyes. I didn't blame him. I would get tired of their relationship too if I had to hang around them 24/7.

"I know you'll do fine," Minato reassured, patting my shoulder.

I nodded, knowing that he was going to sit with Naruto. Naruto gave me a thumbs up and sat down with Shikamaru and Minato.

"Hinata," Leah stiffened, and I nodded at her. She looked like she was going to say something important to me. "Hey…I can speak Japanese."

I sweatdropped but smiled at her, amused. Kiba kissed her cheek and told her that he was going to get them some snacks. I was ticked at that. This was not a movie or a show! It was like these people came just because they were bored with their lives.

"Good luck, Hinata," Sakura said behind me. I winced at her tone. Ever since I confessed to Naruto, she became a little possessive since Naruto didn't try to flirt with her anymore. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks," I replied back, icily.

She looked taken back that I snapped at her. She must have thought that I was going to shy away like I always did or something.

"She bothering you?" Leah asked, curiously.

Her eyes were twinkling with an emotion that I could not decipher.

"Not really. I don't care much, anymore," I shrugged, sitting down next to Leah.

"Girl. You're supposed to be down there and not up here," Leah pointed out, laughing.

I winked and ran down the stairs that led to the bottom of the stadium. It was the same stadium that Naruto and Neji fought in during the Chunin Exams. A hand touched my shoulder and I immediately knew who it was from.

"Neji," I smiled as my cousin stepped up beside me.

"TenTen told me everything about the other world," he responded, smiling. "I'm happy for you Hinata and I hope the Fourth trained you hard enough for this challenge. Hanabi has not been a good heiress. She is too brutal but the elders love her. She agrees with them on everything and I fear that she does not see you as a sister or Hiashi-sama as a father anymore. She thinks that she's better than you both. I want you to win because I want her to learn that just because she is a Hyuuga heiress, does not mean she is invincible."

I looked at the Fourth who was disguised as the old man again. He was watching me and so was Kurenai. She was holding her child and watching me at the same time. I was not going to let both of my sensei down.

"I'll show her, Neji," and that was all I had to say to him.

Tsunade was at the Hokage seat, looking down with a determined look on her face. I grinned, knowing that her look was hope. Hope for me to win and receive glory. No. I was not going to lose. Not in front of this whole village. They needed to see that I was stronger and not the same, weak Hinata that left. I saw my sister's face from across. Hanabi stepped out of her entrance with a playful smirk on her face. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face this instant. I mimicked her motion, exposing myself to everyone at the stadium. Whispers erupted and I could make out the erupting whispers.

_She's such a coward. This won't take more than five minutes. _

_Hanabi will win and that coward will kneel down before the power of the main branch. _

_She's a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. After she has been branched, the Hyuuga can finally restore their glory._

Tsunade placed the crown in front of her, on a safe desk. It shined against the sun, and I eyed it, hungrily. That was the prize of this entire event. The crown.

"You should not have come back, sister," Hanabi shook her head. "I do not want to fight you and humiliate you in front of everyone. Please resign and I shall make sure that even though you will still be branched, you will not suffer from being humiliated by your weaknesses."

"Hanabi-chan. Let's see how weak I am after you fight me," I shrugged, getting into my Gentle Fist formation.

Hanabi shook her head and followed suit. Tsunade brought her hand down.

"Begin!"

She leaped at me without any mercy. I knew that close proximity was for later. She already had her Byakugan activated and charged at me. I knew that activating my Byakugan was going to lessen my chakra. I had to make sure that Minato's jutsu would not go to waste. I got out of her way and she rushed after me.

My training prepared me for this. I could feel all eyes on me, and I knew what I was doing. I got ready for her. Her palms reached for my chest but I caught her wrist, exactly as I caught Minato's Rasengan. Her face was horrified when I snapped her wrist back. She screamed and her Gentle Fist was deactivated. There were gasps erupting from the stadium, and I could hear Leah and Kiba cheering for me.

"You-," she hesitated, but roared out. She snatched her wrist away and activated her Byakugan again. She pushed me back with her Heavenly Spin, and I leaped away as quickly as possible. "Come here, sister! I'll tear you to pieces!"

Her wrist was injured so her palms might not be as effective as before. Still, I needed my Byakugan. I activated it, knowing full well the Hanabi was prodding me to come closer. She aimed a kick at me which I neatly dodged by flipping over her and kicking her cheek in turn. She sprawled away and I quickly performed hand seals.

"Fire Style! Dragon Flames Jutsu!" I shouted, and I followed close behind the flames.

It flew towards her, and she dodged through them and stopped right in front of me. Her face grimaced when I landed a clean, chakra-filled punch for her. She flew back, bewildered and I watched her chakra system. She was getting weaker but not finished yet.

"Hanabi. I do not wish to harm you," I whispered, walking towards her.

"How? H-How did you become so strong?" Hanabi asked.

I snorted. "All I did was train harder and learn how to avoid your Gentle Fist. I learned a new stance and jutsu that I didn't show you yet. Look, I don't want to fight you anymore. Let's just put this behind us. You can be clan heiress, but I just take the crown and go my separate way."

Hanabi was chuckling and then she laughed at me. She spat out blood and glared/smirked at me.

"You expect me to let you get away with humiliating me like that? I'm not letting you leave. Not when I'll have you as a slave. I think you should have been born in the branch system. No one can be as weak and kind as _you_. I'm going to show you what _I've _learned while you were off to your dreamland."

She activated her Byakugan again and her anger drove her adrenaline to tackle me down. I fell on my back and she drew chakra to her palm.

"128 palms, sister."

She cackled and her blows attacked me. I heard her say the numbers as pain and numbness shot through my body. The blows felt like needles piercing my chakra. I couldn't use it right now and I winced, knowing that everything was tense now. My eyes shut in pain and darkness enveloped my vision. I heard Seth's voice. I heard it in my subconscious mind.

_HINATA! HINATA! WAKE UP, BABY._

He was feeling my pain. My physical pain.

_Hinata! OPEN YOUR EYES THIS INSTANT!_

I snapped out of it. Why the hell was Embry and Emmett's voice in my subconscious? I opened my eyes, ignoring the pain. My blurry vision could make out Seth, the werewolves, and the Cullens from the stands. They were shouting in horror and agony for me to wake up. Hanabi had reached 64 and I bit my lip, feeling the excruciating pain the blows caused me. I could barely lift a finger after all this. I managed to hide my right hand under my back.

"That's enough!" I shouted, activating my Byakugan.

She didn't strike my feet so I kicked her hard with those. I spat out blood…lots of it. I was angry that not only was Seth and the Cullens here but Hanabi had dared to try and strike my heart after 64. She charged at me with her palms stretched. I barely got to my feet when she stroke my lungs, causing me to wheeze and choke. I coughed endlessly, and she smirked when I was on my knees.

"Had enough?" Hanabi grinned, and she took out her senbon needles.

She threw some at me and the needles penetrated my hands, making it hard to move them. I wobbled up to my feet, but she bended down and swerve a kick on my ankles. I tripped and fell on my back. Pain shot through me and blood was drawn from the needles. I grabbed a bunch of senbons from both my hands and Hanabi watched amused. I tore the senbons out of me, and they landed at my sister's feet.

"Why do you keep trying when you know you'll lose?" Hanabi grinned, widely.

I looked at Seth who was in serious pain. He was trying to fight off Naruto, the wolves, Kiba, Leah, the Cullens, and Minato at the same time. He wanted to stop the fight. He wanted to protect me. The crowd was torn from watching him or watching the fight.

"Because of him," I whispered, and she looked at Seth, frowning.

"I don't get it."

"You never will," I hissed at the pain.

My palm and fingers started to feel again. My Byakugan was still active, and I could make out my next plan. Like I said, I was not going to lose…especially not in front of Seth.

"Love? Is that it? And here I thought you wouldn't get any weaker," Hanabi chortled, shaking her head. "Dear sister. Why waste your time on _love_? You're a Hyuuga. You get money, wealth, fame. How will love add to your happiness?"

Hanabi was deprived. She never learned how to love, but I noticed how she looked quickly at Konohamaru when she was talking to me. I decided to anger her more.

"Look at it this way. You're going to marry a fat, ugly noble just because he's rich. Where's your happiness then, sister?" I taunted, smirking.

She slapped me and was about to strike my heart…just like Neji did years ago. This time, however, I was more prepared. I caught her wrist again, breaking her other wrist in the process. She screamed out and since one of her wrist was not straight in attacking my chakra points, I could feel my senses almost coming back to normal. It was halfway there and my chakra was flowing weakly in my system. Before she could recover from the sprain, I performed hand seals immediately.

"Heavenly Spin!"

I rotated and she was flung far away from me, buying me time. My Byakugan was activated and I was losing a lot of chakra by wasting time. Minato had taught me Rasengan, and I had only one chance to do it. My Gentle Fist started to slowly open my closed chakra points when I got the feeling from my numb hands back. I got into a Crane stance and charged at her, full speed. I faked left and she followed suit. I hurriedly raced to my right and the Rasengan formed on my palm. It was nothing compared to Minato's and Naruto's which were ball-shaped. Mine was tiny, about the size of a golf ball while theirs was a tennis ball. However, it created more damage than her 128 palms could ever imagine. I pushed the Rasengan on her stomach. The force caused her to reel back and land against the wall, as it cracked a bit. I walked over towards her. I didn't dig the Rasengan deep enough to kill her but it was deep enough to knock her out. The Hyuugas all gaped at how a Hyuuga could possess that power from the Fourth Hokage.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade practically beamed from above.

Applause from the civilians and ninjas erupted. Hoots and loud, deaf-defying cheers from the vampires and werewolves were next. Tsunade leaped from above with the crown. She placed it on my head and clapped along with the civilians. I finally proved that I was a worthy heir to the clan. The Hyuuga elders were not happy. That was for sure.

"I knew you could do it, Hinata," Tsunade smiled. "I am one proud Hokage."

Pain shot through my body soon after I tried to move. My knees buckled and I was coughing up blood. It would seem that one of Hanabi's strokes landed near my heart after all. I was coughing up so much blood that Tsunade's smile turned to a grimace in an instant. She picked me up and carried me off. I was conscious to see Seth whose expression turned from relieved to horrifyingly worried in a second.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto called, anxiously from the stands. The Hokage was racing through the crowds to leave with me in her arms. I was coughing up so much blood that it was soaking her robes. "What's happening to her?"

"Hinata? HINATA!" Seth called, behind Naruto.

"I-I-I'm fine S-Seth. Please go hom-," I was coughing so much that I didn't think Seth caught any of that.

"No! Are you insane? I read your note. Hinata you are so _stupid_! How could you do this to us?" Seth shouted, angrily.

He was running alongside Tsunade now, and my vision turned blurry. My heartbeat was faint. I could feel it and I knew that I was not going to get out of this one, intact. Naruto stayed back to make sure that there was not too much chaos in the stadium. People were edging off their seats to look at me.

"Hanabi stroke her heart. If she doesn't receive medical attention immediately, she might die," Tsunade shouted, passing the crowd.

Carlisle caught up to her.

"I'll help. I'm a doctor," he offered.

Tsunade studied the man while racing to the hospital. She saw that the man was completely scared for my life as Seth was.

"What is your relation to her?"

"She is like a daughter to me."

Tsunade shrugged. That worked for her. She handed me off to Seth since he seemed murderous without me. I drifted to blackness when he whispered an 'I love you' in my ears.

**Huh? Huh? Huh? Excuse the horrible description of the fight scene but I seriously tried. Anywho, review please. Review, review, review. You see that button down there? Click and send me a letter about how much you liked or disliked it hehehehe. Oh yeah, Seth and Hiashi conference next chapter? Anyone? Huh? Well I'm off. **

**Til next time guys!**

**~Werewolvesfanatic~**


	13. Chapter 13

*** peeks from below my computer screen* Soo…Heh Heh Heh. Hello everyone. How are you today? WHOAH! *dodges kunai* I know I didn't update but I had this thing- *dodges shuriken* Hey! It's not easy being a junior in high school you know! *runs away from the Volturi gang* Sorry everyone, they're kind of pissed off from me not mentioning them yet. **_**Anywho**_**, but no really. I'm extremely sorry for delaying this story. I've been behind work since I'm a huge procrastinator and so I had to pay for my horrible judgment. Plus being a teen and all, I have to go to some parties right? Oh and not to mention how my school just finished hosting the international night dances and I was a dancer for Chinese Club. HOLLA. I think I did well. I wish I could show the video to you guys but my club members are TOO shy to show it on Youtube.**

**Alright, let's continue on with the story. By the way, there is important news regarding my career as a fanfiction writer with no pay whatsoever.**

**POLL TIME BABY.**

**So the poll is on which story I should write about next. I listed a bunch of crossovers and individual stories that I want to write about. Well only three stories but you get it. I'm going to be working on this after Imprinting on a Ninja. Just because I made this poll, however, doesn't mean that Imprinting on a Ninja is anywhere close to done.**

**Enough chitchat since you guys are like 'we want Seth/Hina'. Okay. Okay. Here it is loves. Review though because you've been neglecting me which makes me feel insecure about my work. It's true. I'm a tad bit insecure about a lot of things but feedback would be great. I want some suggestions or questions that I can answer (no I'm not going to do your math homework). Other than that, we're good. We're all good. Right?**

Tsunade was impressed with Hinata's alien boyfriend. He looked like he was from one of the Western countries overseas. Anyway, Seth would not leave Hinata's side since Tsunade and Carlisle allowed him to visit. Tsunade had learned about imprinting and thought it was the cutest thing in the world and started gushing over it. She frowned when Dr. Cullen explained to her why Hinata was so upset about it. She realized that it was a form of forced love and Tsunade understood Hinata's hesitance. She knew one thing though. If Hinata broke up with this boy again, he just might commit suicide.

She watched as Carlisle started to bandage Hinata's injuries that her medical jutsu couldn't heal all the way. Carlisle, though a vampire, did not seem faze by Hinata's blood at all which relieved Tsunade just a bit. Kakashi and Kurenai had reported that the Cullens were harmless vampires since they only drink the blood of animals. Still, Tsunade was not going to trust these vampires that lightly. Hinata was in a horrible state so they might have done something to cloud her judgment.

"Dr. Cullen. When is she going to wake up?" Seth sniffed, trying to keep a straight face on.

Tsunade was glad that she was able to reattach Hinata's arteries and tissues again. They were severely damaged and her chakra points were being released by Neji. Hinata looked peaceful as she breathed through her oxygen mask. Tsunade sighed, knowing that the doctor was going to lie to the boy about Hinata's condition.

"I'm sorry Seth but not for a while. She might need a couple of more days to heal. Her _chakra_ as they call it is weak and it's like ATP for us. We use ATP for cellular respiration and without it, we don't have the energy to do stuff and our brains might even shut down. If we have less ATP, we grow tired easily right? Well, in addition to ATP, ninjas have a chakra system flowing inside of them like their blood or veins. Their chakra is like their energy flow, just like ATP is ours."

"Doc, I didn't understand a word you just said," Seth pouted, hating the doctor's complicated terms.

"I tried to simplify it," Dr. Cullen pondered to himself.

"It's a ninja's energy source, kid," Tsunade answered, and Seth blinked.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" Seth sighed, still holding onto Hinata's hand.

He was smoothing her hand and squeezing it. He repeated the process so many times that Tsunade couldn't keep count anymore. She knew that the two must have been in love, and she also knew that this was not going to go well for the Hyuuga clan. She hoped that Hiashi would be able to handle them without her interference.

"Tsunade-sama," a voice addressed her and she turned around to see Hiashi Hyuuga.

Huh. What a major coincidence.

"What is it, Hiashi-san?" Tsunade asked, and Hiashi looked over at Seth, sternly.

"I would like to talk to young Mr. Seth over here," Hiashi requested, looking over at the boy near his daughter's bed.

Seth didn't know whether to be nervous or angry at Hinata's father. On one hand, he knew that he settled things with Hinata. Therefore, Seth wanted to build a trusting relationship with his girlfriend's father…Well if Hinata still wanted to be his girlfriend after his poor explaining of imprinting for her. On another hand, Hinata's father was one of the people who made his girl miserable her whole, entire life. No one, especially Hinata, should have to go through that kind of crap in Seth's eyes.

Seth was bothered when Neji stopped operating on Hinata to swiftly bow to Hinata's dad. Seth knew the man was rich but was he really some kind of king in this village? Seth couldn't put his finger on it but something told him that the blonde woman on the other side of the room was the queen of the village or something. Was she Hinata's mother?

"Don't eat him," Tsunade reminded lightly.

Hiashi just smirked at his Hokage and the Hyuuga guards walked Seth out of the hospital to bring him to the Hyuuga compound. Seth looked at the surroundings around him. It was vast and there was a cherry blossom tree outside of their huge yard. Neji had been travelling with them and he was the one that made them tea and cookies. Seth was not in the mood to eat in front of Hinata's dad. Not knowing which opinion he should stick to with this guy, Seth decided to put on a neutral face.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Seth. We are the village hidden in the leaves and we're one of the most powerful shinobi villages in the world. The Hyuuga clan is the most powerful clan in Konoha and I do not say this to brag. The former glorious clans were the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan. They have been dispersed leaving us and our Byakugans on top. Now, bearing this in mind, what makes you think that you are worthy of Hinata, my daughter and the heiress to the Hyuuga household? She is basically a princess you know," Hiashi explained to Seth, waiting patiently for his reply.

Seth didn't like answering questions like this. He already knew that Hinata was way out of his league. He already had guessed that she was royalty with her beauty and angelic features that no commoner should ever hope to possess without make-up. She was his goddess so how could he be worthy of her?

"No one is worthy of Hinata, sir," Seth answered, bluntly. "She's an amazing girl. Not even I am deemed worthy."

Neji liked Seth. He wasn't conceited like he was when he was young. Seth knew what to say when it came to Hinata, and Neji knew that Hinata found a keeper.

"Whoever she chooses has to be worthy of her though. Countless nobles from afar have asked me to allow them my daughter's hand in marriage. She denied each and every one of them even though most of them were wealthy and a lady killer according to the ladies from the villages or countries. She deemed none of them worthy and she had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Why would she choose Naruto, or you for that matter, over these nobles that could give her the world?" Hiashi asked, testing Hinata's boyfriend.

Seth bit his lip, trying to phrase his answer in ways that would not offend Hinata's father. He also refrained from showing any emotions when Hiashi brought up Naruto. Seth and he were cool now, since Naruto did have to knock some sense into him to convince him to go anywhere with Hinata's former crush.

"It seems to me that Hinata does not care about money, wealth or looks. She cares about personality and that's very rare in girls. I was talking to Kiba, my sister's boyfriend, the other day and he was telling me about the countless of stories on this girl name Sakura and this guy named Sasuke. Sakura loved Sasuke according to his looks, obviously. She didn't think twice on Sasuke's rude personality towards her. Hinata knew that Naruto was nice to her, though he ignored her at times. She was shy and quiet, and he was someone she looked up to- bold and loud. After breaking her heart, I guess she moved onto me.

Now, Hiashi, sir. I do not mean to cause you any disrespect but my family is an average family. We are not rich and we know what it's like being poor. When was the last time you gave money to the poor, sir? When was the last time this village held a charity benefit for those poor people on the streets we just pass? Where are those homeless children staying while the rich bathe in their wealth?" Seth asked, and Hiashi was stumped.

Neji knew that no Hyuuga really paid much attention to the poor. They just kept walking with their head held high, showing off the latest trends in front of the homeless. As far as they both were concerned, only Hinata had helped the poor.

"Are you saying that money isn't important?" Hiashi asked, after contemplating his question.

"It shouldn't be everything. Love should be everything. Money's only a materialistic piece of paper. It buys you stuff but it doesn't make you happy since you just keep wanting more and more of it," Seth huffed, trying to teach the Hyuugas a thing or two about his life. "My family has always taught me to love and to not get so wrapped around money. It's sad when you're off buying stuff that you forget the flowers blooming around the springtime and the beautiful sun setting down on us. We forget what really matters in life."

"You are truly wise, Seth," Hiashi gave him that.

"So back to your question Hiashi. I'm not rich nor a prince of any sort. I'm an average guy who loves Hinata with all of his heart, mind, and soul and I would like it if you would give us your blessing. If not, then it's fine but I can assure you that it's not going to stop us from loving each other," Seth answered him.

He answered this, assuming that Hinata would still be with him after she woke up. She just _had_ to. He would die without her. These past few weeks were so aggravating for Seth. He couldn't see her lovely face and he couldn't hear her bell-like laughter.

"I will give you my blessing on one condition," Hiashi requested, and Seth looked up brightly.

"Whatever it takes," Seth agreed.

Hiashi smirked, "I want you to fight for Hinata and when I say fight, I truly mean fight for her. I want you to fight Neji here. I want to see if you can protect her or defend her with all of your might."

"Sir, I'm not a ninja-."

"But you are a fighter, right?"

"I-I," Seth stammered, smacking his forehead and massaging his temples. Now he knew why Hinata was so nervous around her father. "Fine. What are your terms?"

"If you win against Neji, you'll have my complete blessing. If you lose against Neji, you will have to forget about Hinata and leave her alone to live here. I want my daughter to have someone who can protect her."

"No deal," Seth denied, right away. "I am not going to fight, betting on Hinata's fate. That one's up to her. I'm not going to give up on Hinata either, so you better start thinking of other ways old man."

Hiashi bit his lip, repressing his urge to launch Neji at Seth for his disrespect. Neji, barely, noticed since he was too shocked that he was going to have fight a civilian.

Out of the blue, much to Neji and Seth's surprise, Hiashi started to laugh. He chuckled at first but he laughed, harder and harder. Neji had never seen his uncle like this and thought he was on some sort of drug but Hiashi composed himself, rather amused by Seth's statement.

"You pass," Hiashi stated, happily.

"What?" Neji and Seth guffawed at Hinata's father as if he had just swallowed a huge pill of god knows what.

"You have proven yourself to be wise, nonjudgmental, kind, loving, and humorous might I add. No one has ever called me old man before and I have to understand our Third Hokage now. It's kind of endearing when someone you're getting close to gives you a nickname, no matter how awful it is."

Seth kept quiet, knowing that he could've nicknamed Hiashi worse cases than 'old man'. However, he remained silent since he was satisfied with Hiashi giving him a father's blessing. He hoped that Hinata was going to be alright. That was the only thing he needed to worry about now.

"I need to go back to the hospital, Hiashi-sama. I have to check up on her. You have a nice day and thank you very much for your blessing," Seth bowed, but Hiashi held up a hand.

"Bear in mind that if you hurt my daughter, I am going to grab a kunai and slash your throat," Hiashi warned.

Seth met Hiashi's eyes and looked extremely serious for some reason.

"Be sure to do that, Hiashi-sama," Seth nodded, and then, he left.

Hiashi watched the boy go and Neji kind of liked Seth's boldness. He knew one thing and that was that Seth loved Hinata with his entire heart. If only Hanabi had someone like that. Maybe she would loosen up if she did.

Seth made his way back to the hospital. He knew that over in this world, he was filthy rich. Over in America however, his family was basically lower than middle class since his father died. How was he going to support a princess with his family like that? Should he consider college now? Seth knew that his grades were great since his family and the pack wanted him to go to college since it was too late for any of them. He wondered if Hinata could still go to school and go to college. He couldn't remember the last time Hinata and he went to La Push high together. It had been a while, but he knew that if the Cullens pushed some buttons, Hinata would be in and out with fake transcripts in no time.

"Seth-san!" a nurse called him as soon as he was about to head upstairs to Hinata's room. "I just wanted to tell you that Hinata is better now. She's upstairs if you want to see her."

Seth's eyes bulged and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that he wasn't there when she woke up. He was such a horrible boyfriend. He raced upstairs and charged into the room as his princess sat calmly on her bed, looking out of the window. She must have not heard the door open or something because Seth walked over towards her to hug her.

"Seth!" Hinata gasped, twirling around to come face to face with him. She then proceeded to tackle him down and kiss him straight away. Seth was shocked, but he wasn't complaining as he kissed her back, fervently. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Yeah, Hinata. We need to talk," Seth nodded, and Hinata's eyes turned teary. Seth knew he said the wrong sentence. "No. Not that kind of talk. God no."

Hinata relaxed, and Seth patted the bed so Hinata could sit. She obliged, and he sat next to her hugging her and comforting her.

"So, we're still together right? I won. We can go back home now and forget this ever happened," Hinata whispered, hope in her voice.

Seth thought about that for a bit. That would have been perfect had she not broken her promise towards him.

"You promised me that you would allow me to come here on the day that you battle your sister. Why did Naruto come fetch me? Why didn't you?" Seth asked, sternly yet soothingly at his lover.

Hinata's face grimaced immediately. She didn't say anything for a while and the silence dragged like a death toll as you just wait for your death to come. Seth kissed her neck, causing her to shiver. It caused her to sigh and finally reply to him in an apologetic voice.

"I didn't want you to see the outcome if I lost," Hinata whispered, looking away from him. "You came just to see that we couldn't be together after all. That would crush the both of us and I know you. You're not going to let me go that easily. Seth if my clan hurts you, I don't- I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

Hinata was crying now and Seth hated it when she did. He trapped her tears with his finger and kissed her to get her to stop. Hinata felt a bit better but still had tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know what's going to happen now, Hinata but I will be there for you. No matter what, I will be there for you," Seth promised, and he hugged her. "Don't do that again. We're in this together and do you think I would have lived long if you weren't there? If you all of a sudden disappeared on me…God…Do you know what I would've done to myself without you there?"

Hinata gasped, in pain as she thought about Seth's words. No. He wouldn't do that.

"Don't _ever_ think about killing yourself because of me," Hinata grimly ordered.

"I can't live without you. That's what imprinting does, love. You find your soulmate when others can't even find theirs," Seth whispered, and Hinata's tears flowed harder.

"I understand imprinting now. You're my other half. It worked both ways. I can't imagine myself without you either but if it is to protect you Seth, then I'm willing to do anything…everything…for you," Hinata promised him.

"Right back at you, love," Seth agreed, kissing her again. "Let's just protect each other from here on out. I don't want to ever go through the pain of losing you again. Hinata, don't sacrifice yourself for me either. I love you. Nothing's going to change that and I will travel worlds for you."

Hinata nodded, knowing that she was stupid to defy imprinting anyways. She was going to make things right. The first thing on her list was Hanabi. Hinata told Seth that she had business to settle with her sister and Seth agreed to hang out with his pack who were enjoying Ichiraku while she went.

Hinata walked into the room that her sister was in and was surprised to see Konohomaru perched on a chair next to Hanabi's bed. Hanabi was awake since Hinata didn't damage her that much. Hanabi didn't even look at her sister, knowing that her presence was going to make her feel guilty for what she had done. Hinata told Konohomaru that he was going to have to leave so that they could have a sister talk.

"I came here to ask you a question," Hinata said, not showing any sign of emotion in her voice or face. Hanabi waited on her, knowing that if she spoke, Hinata could talk down on her now. Hanabi was going to be branched and Hinata was the main branch's heiress now. It was all because of Hanabi's arrogance. "Do you understand why I won, dear sister?"

Hinata was not going to show her sister any mercy now. Their fight had ended and Hanabi was proud of her sister in a way. Hanabi was proud that Hinata was able to do the Rasengan without losing much chakra and she was proud to have a sister so compassionate. Hinata had everything she lacked.

"I know why you won, Hinata. You worked hard and you deserve the title. I deserve what's coming for me," Hanabi said, reluctantly. "I thought about it, Hinata-sama and I see that how I viewed the world was wrong. You taught me that just having the Hyuuga name does not make me any more special than any one else."

Hinata could see the change in Hanabi.

"If you had another chance at the heiress title, would you have done things differently this time around?"

"Yes…I would stop listening to those selfish nobles and follow in my own footsteps. Konohomaru just told me that though, I was wrong, he still liked me. Though I was a complete bitch to him, he still liked me," Hanabi whispered, and tears were lining up on the edges of her eyes. "I'm starting to feel what you feel with that guy."

Hinata smiled, proud of her sister. She didn't know what was to come if she named Hanabi the heiress again but she knew one thing. Her sister did change for the better.

"What would you do if you were heiress again?"

"I would definitely show the elders that they're not the boss. I would probably free Neji from being a branch member. In fact, I would probably alter the Hyuuga rules and guidelines but I'm sure you're going to do that, Hinata-sama. I'm sure that you're going to take care of the clan better than I ever did," Hanabi succumbed, crying now. "If you came here to seal me then go right ahead."

She bowed on the floor and at that point, she knew that Hanabi had changed. She knew that Hanabi was going to make great decisions in the Council meetings. She knew that Hanabi was going to marry off Konohomaru one day, and who knows? Maybe she was going to be the wife of the future Hokage…Konohomaru was after Naruto, of course.

Hanabi was waiting for her sentence and Hinata bent down to hug her sister.

"I'm proud of you, imouto. I'm proud that you understand better now," Hinata whispered, standing up. "I have to go somewhere but trust me when I say that I'm not going to branch you Hanabi."

With that Hinata left her room, leaving a stunned Hanabi in bed. Konohomaru rushed in immediately after Hinata came out. Hinata walked to the Hokage's office, knowing that the crown was there. She knocked on the door and Shizune bowed, greeting her amiably.

"Hinata-chan!" Tsunade smiled at her brave new Hyuuga heiress. She was getting tired of Hanabi voting against Tsunade all the time during council meetings. She placed the crown on Hinata's head and that was the end of it. "I've told two Hyuuga men to escort you to the Hyuuga manor. You're going to be a great heiress, Hinata."

She didn't know how to break it to Tsunade without a couple of minor injuries so Hinata smiled and formally bowed. She sighed in relief as soon as she was out of the office. Her guards stood around her now, and Hinata blushed. She always hated it when her father would hire guards to escort her around everywhere.

She walked to the manor with her guards, blushing when bystanders bowed to her. They looked happier a bit now that she was heiress. They respected her for the fight she had to go through in order to get to where she was. They knew that she would treat them kindly, and they knew that she was going to change the rules in her reign. The only question was how.

**Rosalie's POV**

She had just received the call from Bella. She knew that Bella needed her assistance. She didn't detest the girl. She just couldn't understand why she would give up her humanity for a life so empty as this. Even with Emmett by her side, she knew that she was never going to be happy until she could bear a child. Now that Bella was able to, Rosalie had to take the chance of caring for Bella's child. She was going to protect it from the clutches of even her own family and the werewolf pack since that was what it took now.

As of now, her family and herself were walking around this village with their tour guide, Iruka Umino. Rosalie could tell that the man was nervous around them all since they were all so beautiful. Of course he was informed by Tsunade that they were vampires and of course that didn't scare him away. Rosalie liked the fact that Iruka was willing to give them a chance before judging them all. After all, the man who finally reached out to Hiashi sure made Iruka's good side.

"This is Ichiraku ramen where your werewolf friends are. Would you like a bowl?" Iruka asked, fishing out his money nervously.

"No thank you, Iruka. We vampires don't really eat anything. We just drink blood," Jasper replied and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like a glass then?" Iruka asked, and the vampires stared at him, shocked that he would offer his own blood. "It's no trouble. I lose a lot of blood on missions anyways so this is easy."

This guy was so stupid. Offer them blood even though he barely knew them. Rosalie, despite feeling this way, was touched that a ninja would offer them his own blood. That was really noble.

"No, no!" Alice intervened, shaking her head. Esme gently placed her hand on Iruka's arm and lowered the knife from his clutch. "We only drink animal blood. It's a strict diet for us and we don't want to harm humans."

Iruka was shocked to say the least. He never expected vampires who didn't drink human blood.

"I understand," Iruka bowed, graciously. "Pardon my behavior then. There are a lot of animals in our woods. Feel free to take them as you wish. However, I am afraid that I have to come along. There might be ninjas lurking about and it's a danger to you all. My job is to protect you as guest of this village and it would be a failed mission and a shame to me if I can't protect you all."

"Thank you Iruka," Carlisle bowed in gratitude. "Your welcome has been very gracious and we give you our deepest thanks. You are far too kind. After this hunt, we will have to go soon. My son and daughter-in-law are arriving home from their honeymoon and we wish to greet them."

"But of course, Carlisle-san. Naruto has given me the seals in order to perform the jutsu to transport you back. You need not worry," Iruka waved off, as if his request was a mere fly.

"We have to warn you though. We get really out of control when we hunt. It's safer for you to stay a good distance away from us," Emmett forewarned.

Iruka nodded, and with that, they all took off to the woods. Rosalie still was uncomfortable with this hunt. She didn't want to hunt with Iruka here. She didn't want to accidentally kill a man that was one of the kindest men she met. Iruka stood at a marking spot so the Cullens made sure to not come anywhere near the perimeter of the marking spot. As they split up to hunt, Iruka watched them from the tree. Being a ninja, he could feel the vampires' presence anywhere and everywhere. He could also sense chakra signatures and knew that there was no one there tonight.

Rosalie killed a deer in that forest, savoring the blood. It was filling enough, per usual but she was still thirsty. She ran about trying to find another animal when she stumbled upon a masked figure and a screaming girl. The girl was pinned to the wall crying as the masked ninja covered her mouth and was kissing her neck. Rosalie frowned, knowing what he was going to do to the girl. Memories of Royce filled her head and she was blinded by anger.

"Rose, no!" Emmett shouted, but no one could stop her.

It was too late as she launched herself at the man. She punched him and kicked him away from the girl. The man landed against the tree, shocked at the impact. Rosalie knew that the man was headed for her, now. His eyes glinted at her exotic beauty and Rosalie knew that he was taking the bait. Before he could reach her though, Emmett hauled himself at the ninja, snarling and growling as they tumbled away.

Iruka sensed the disturbance right away. He rushed towards Emmett's direction and saw that the ninja was attacking Emmett. Emmett suffered blows on his chest and Iruka grimaced when Emmett lost an arm from the ninja's kunai knife. He howled in pain and the ninja turned to face an angry Iruka. The ninja was a mere genin from Iwa. He knew that they sent their youngest out on the most dangerous missions, often to get rid of them or hope for them to succeed even though the chances were low.

Iruka delivered a blow to the kid's head with his shuriken and the boy's head fell on the ground. Jasper saw the blood and so did the rest of the Cullens. Rosalie bit her lip, facing the little girl. She looked thirteen in the least and Rosalie hugged her, cooing her that everything was going to be okay. She clung onto Rosalie's body and at that point, Rosalie and Carlisle were the only ones that didn't look tempted by the blood.

Carlisle's expression told everyone that he was pained that such violence occurred before him. He saw the dead ninja and knew that Iruka was only trying to protect them. Hinata was right. This life was not for the sweet girl at all. He shut his eyes, leaving the body behind as the Cullens finished their hunt to head back to the village. Emmett reattached his arm with a grunt of annoyance. He followed Rosalie, holding her free hand as if to protect her from another ninja lurking around.

Meanwhile, Iruka saw that Rosalie was carrying Moegi. Iruka choked back his tears as he saw the distraught girl. She had just graduated, and Iruka knew that the reality of the world had just hit her square on her soul. Iruka knew that his pupil wasn't going to be the same again. Maybe she would stop fawning over _hot_ guys as she put it and focus more on her training now.

"Shh…It's going to be okay. I got you," Rosalie assured the girl.

She knew the ninja deserved what was coming for him, but she also now knew what her little Hinata had to go through. She hoped she could help in shielding her from this life again. She wasn't that heartless…At least her family knew that. Bella and the wolves on the other hand…Well she didn't really care what they had to say. Bella was acting like a spoiled brat and Edward was acting all whipped about his new girlfriend that he could easily eat at anytime during their _stable_ relationship. She almost scoffed in disgust when she thought about it. She almost wished that Bella ended up with Jacob. At least she would be human.

"Let's get her to the hospital to see if she was injured," Iruka suggested, and that was when Carlisle snapped out of his grim daze and got into action.

Rosalie smiled gently. At least her family was still sane…She looked at the others and frowned. Where was Jasper?

**Jasper's POV**

They were all too busy worrying about the girl and understanding Hinata to notice that he was not following them. He looked at the ninja, thinking back to Edward feeding on criminals. Jasper knelt down and focused on the overflowing blood coming from this guy's neck. The smell was toxically alluring and Jasper lowered his lips to the man's neck. He sipped the blood and huskily, Jasper drank more and more until he finished sucking the blood from the man's body. The taste was bizarrely delicious. It wasn't like human blood. It was sweeter and more salty at the same time. There was an overflowing energy as he drank the blood. His lips were pure red as he licked them. His golden eyes started to fade into red again, and the moon glistened on those, bright and vibrant.

"Jasper?" Alice called, reaching him. She gasped at the mess and shut her eyes in pain. "Oh Jasper."

He allowed her to hold onto him as she cried tearless sobs. He held her tight knowing that she was the closest thing to humanity that he had.

**Lalalalala. More than 5000 words. Does that make up for my nonupdating ass?**

**Uh oh. Is Jasper going to lose it now and continue hunting this new species of ninjas? Is Hinata going to get into a fight with the elders and end up slapping an old woman silly? Is Rosalie going to grow attached to Moegi and travel between worlds to take care of Bella and Moegi? Are the wolves going to have a stomachache from all that ramen with Naruto and his friends? Find out next chapter which is coming up if we can reach our centennial 200 reviews which I'm sure we'll reach :) I love you guys. Thank you for reviewing this story. I was looking around the Twilight and Naruto crossovers and I have one of the topmost reviews. Thank you sooooo much you guys. That just made my day and I felt as if I had just won the Nobel Peace Prize or something. It was an honor. I shed some happy tears over this news.**


	14. Chapter 14

**For this chapter, I don't have much to say surprisingly. I forget to do disclaimers but you know what? I think you all know that I'm not Stephenie Meyer or Masashi Kishimoto for two reasons. One, Masashi is Japanese and he might not know how to type in English like I am doing right now but it's okay because we all love him for being a genius right? Now you know that I'm not Stephenie Meyer simply because I'm not focusing too much on Bella, Edward, Renesmee, or Jacob. I'm focusing on one of the minor character named Seth. Oh and apparently Hinata is a minor character according to Wikipedia . Well you're not reliable Wikipedia! Okay, anyways, I was surprised at the comments I received. You guys are fantastic at guessing what happens next, you know that. I swear to Edward Cullen and Aro Volturi that I thought of the same things you guys did. O.O It's like we're all twins or something…Haha.**

**So you know I'm not a good author if I don't advertise some music in my stories. Har har har. Go check out Empty by JYJ xD. They're Korean and it's so cute when they try to sing in English *squeals***

**By the way, I know a lot of Twilight fans I talk to hate stories with vampires actually drinking human blood. Pbbbtt…You guys must have been freaking out when Edward took back the venom from Bella- **_**Oh no, that didn't count. It was a mixture of love and his horrible nature. **_**Uhmm…No…That was a mixture of morphine and human BLOOD. I'm like what is the use of vampires if they don't drink human blood? Honestly? This is why I'm addicted to Damon in Vampire Diaries. He is the definition, in my opinion, of what a vampire should be. Not the animal hating Cullens. I still love you Cullens!**

Hinata stepped into the council room full of grumpy elders. This was exactly why she didn't want to become heiress. She knew that if she became the clan leader, they were going to give her hell for it. They would pester her to no end and accuse her of having close ties to the Hokage. Not to mention how they felt about Seth.

As soon as she entered the room, the whispers died down and every single one of them were glaring kunai knives at her. It was as if they thought she cheated against Hanabi or something. Hinata's father was there, looking stoic as usual whenever he was in the presence of them. Neji knelt at the far end and she wished her cousin would sit next to her to comfort her. Hinata felt like she was her old self again. She needed to go back to the other world where she could be at peace again. She knew that her stammering was going to kick in any second now. It was too bad. She was doing really well.

Hinata sighed, bowing in front of the council and kneeling down next to her father. The elders bowed back, holding their frustration and anger back. Hinata knew that these old geezers went to talk to Tsunade about making Hanabi clan heir since she apparently _cheated_. Hinata refrained from shaking her head in disgust. First, they mocked Naruto and now they were aiming to kick her out of her title. Not that she wanted it anyways.

"Lady Hinata," an elder bowed his head in mock grace. "Congratulations on becoming the Hyuuga clan's heiress. Present the princess with her crown."

Hinata watched as the crown-bearer walked in with the crown. She could feel its power emanating and she knew with absolute fact that this didn't belong to the Hyuuga clan at all. It was platinum with diamonds as the gem in the middle. It was small but if fit her head perfectly. How could something so beautiful and fragile defeat a tailed demon?

There was a monotonous clap that sounded rather dead. There was no spirit in the claps and Hinata knew that she had to end it there. The elder came forth with the scroll to get her to sign. This would make her the legit heiress of the Hyuuga clan. This was what she had always wanted. She had always yearned to become heiress just to show her father and sister who was boss. That seemed like a silly dream to her now. What was she thinking? Whoever said that love was everything truly was the wisest person in the world. She wanted Seth to be by her side. She wanted to present him to the council. After all, American money was worth a lot of yen here. Seth was richer than he thought here. He could buy a mansion bigger than any noble in the country. Hinata smirked at this. Of course the greedy elders would try and gold dig their way to his heart. Hinata grabbed the paintbrush and swept it in the black ink bottle they had prepared for her.

Everyone watched, confused when she was hesitating. Hinata knew that if she was to be clan heiress, she would not be able to travel back and forth from different worlds. Heck. She wasn't even going to be able to travel on missions anymore. She was needed here at the Hyuuga estate.

"Lady Hinata. May I ask why you are not signing your name yet?" an old woman asked, curiously.

"I feel as if I should not be clan heiress at all, Rima," Hinata replied to the elder lady.

There was an eruption of excited murmurs around the room.

"Why is that exactly, my lady?" Rima asked, thrilled but she kept a neutral look on.

"I think I would have no freedom when I become heiress. Restrictions do not work well with me when I want to be a shinobi more than I want to be a princess," Hinata admitted, looking at the stern elders. "Plus, I would hate to marry a man I barely know that once signed up for Hanabi."

There were blushes from many nobles as Hinata looked around the room. She was right. Of course she was. How could she not see it coming? Since Hanabi lost the title, the Hyuuga was planning to make Hinata's life miserable with a man she barely even knew.

"But of course my lady. Since you resign your title, you must choose a member of the clan to be heir," Rima insisted, excitedly. "I personally recommend Hanabi again or Masaru. He is a branch member but he is able to fight with exceptional skill."

"Yes. I agree that Masaru is indeed talented but he is only a mere genin. He needs to get stronger to protect this clan, do you not think so Rima? I would rather much place my cousin, Hyuuga Neji, as the clan heir. I order the main branch to release his seal at once."

There was an eruption of angry shouts directed at Hinata.

"You foolish little girl! You are not yet heiress. There is no way that we are allowing such a thing especially when you have not signed the scroll!" Rima shouted, getting up with her cane.

She went to try and snatch the crown from Hinata's head. Hinata smacked her down, and this silenced everyone. Hinata presented the council with the scroll that she signed idly when she was talking to Rima. Her expression called for unconditional obedience. She was not having the council control her as they did to Hanabi.

"Do you all see this signature? Hyuuga law says that when I sign this document, it is sealed and what I declare goes, regardless of the advice from the council. After this signature, I am able to resign at any time and assign anyone _within_ the Hyuuga household to be the clan heir. This person has to be at least a chunin and he should know the many techniques of the Hyuuga branch to defend the clan. Do you all doubt that Neji does not have the power to do such a thing? Are you going to defy your temporary heiress like this foolish, old bat did?" Hinata shouted, angrily.

She made her point and Rima remained on the ground, looking defeated and beyond angry. The council calmed down but their faces showed that they disliked her idea of making a branch member that they barely acknowledge clan heir. After Neji had lost to Naruto during the Chunin Exams, the Hyuuga clan were embarrassed and threatened to throw his weak self out to the streets. However, Hiashi put his foot down on that one since Neji was the son of his twin.

Neji was kneeling beside Hiashi, looking stunned at what Hinata was just offering him. He felt touched that she trusted him to run the Hyuuga household. He was touched that she bared him no ill will even after he tried to kill her during the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams.

"Get him his crown," Hinata ordered the crown-bearer who raced out of the room.

There was a long silence and Neji looked at Hiashi. He looked smug, as if he was proud of his daughter. Neji smiled too. He truly did love his cousin. He wanted to protect her himself. He wanted to get down on his knees and thank her for freeing him of the curse that he had for years.

"You are too kind, Hinata-sama," Neji replied, bowing to his heiress.

Hinata shook her head, as the crown-bearer returned with another crown. This crown was different than the other crown. It did not have diamonds like the other did. It was gold with rubies and emeralds as the gems attached to the base of the crown. Hinata bestowed the crown on Neji's head, smiling brightly. Yes. The Hyuuga clan was going to be just fine with him as the heir.

"It is done. All hail Hyuuga Neji as our 34th heir," Hiashi proclaimed, and the council bowed, grudgingly.

The council didn't have a chance against Neji when Hiashi broke the seal in front of the Hyuugas to see. Hinata smiled, knowing that she was free and so was her cousin. She knew that he wanted this more than anything else in his life. She knew he dreamt of it for he eyed the crown in the throne room with admirable eyes. She knew that she was going to give it to him after she reigned for a few years. In this case, however, it was a few minutes. It was nice while it lasted, and Neji bowed to Hinata before the Hyuuga's all stood up to present to the village their new heir. Hinata followed, walking with her head held high as she placed the crown safely in her bag. She walked to streets as eyes were all on them. The Hyuugas paid little attention to the civilians who were cheering.

The civilians were confused as to why Hinata did not take the throne, but they cheered for Neji nonetheless. The Hyuuga clan arrived at the Hokage Tower, arriving on the roof with Tsunade standing there, stupefied. She glanced at Hinata, quirking an eyebrow, as Hinata shrugged, knowing that Neji was going to change things around the clan. Tsunade rolled her eyes when she caught Hinata staring at Seth who was below, along with the other villagers.

"So you gave the crown to your cousin to rule…Hinata, you're just full of surprises," Tsunade huffed, smirking.

Hinata knew that Tsunade approved of Neji, nonetheless. He was the one that seemed to have a frown on his face whenever Hanabi decided something that was stupid to Tsunade. Hinata cleared her throat, telling Tsunade that she had an audience.

"Citizens of Konoha!" Tsunade called the village's attention. The streets were crowded with people to see the new leader of the Hyuuga clan. "I present to you the new clan heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hyuuga Neji. May he protect and serve one of Konoha's most powerful clan as well as Konoha itself!"

Tsunade shouted all this and the villagers cheered with claps and fists in the air. Neji stood to give his speech, which Hinata didn't pay attention to. She was busy worrying about the worried faces on the werewolves. Where were the Cullens? She bit her lip, wondering where Minato was. He had to take the crown before she could go home to Earth. They would exchange. Minato would exchange the La Push scroll only if she had the crown.

"It is done," Hiashi declared, and with that the Hyuuga clan bowed simultaneously in front of the villagers. They turned and left, as Hinata followed suit,

Back in the manor, Neji knocked on the door of Hinata's room. Hinata was hiding the crown, knowing that the Hyuuga clan was still recovering from the shock of a branch member becoming heir. It was blasphemous but Hinata didn't see why. That woman was willing to promote Masaru, a branch member. It was probably because he was her son.

"I don't know how to thank you, Hinata-sama," Neji whispered, and Hinata knew that he couldn't control the tears that threatened to leak.

"Then don't," Hinata insisted, smiling at him. "I just want some things in return."

"What would that be? Anything you wish, I shall try my best to do," Neji promised.

"Hanabi has learned from her mistakes. Please do not branch her with the curse," Hinata pleaded with him.

Neji scowled, knowing that Hinata would say something like that.

"Hinata-sama. I will relent but you have not seen the horrors she had done to Konoha just by following the orders of the clan elders."

"Nor do I need to know about it. My second request is that you allow me to have this crown for it does not belong here," Hinata said.

Neji raised his eyebrows but simply shrugged.

"We have too many crowns for heiresses anyway," Neji replied.

Hinata smiled and hugged her cousin.

"I most likely will not be coming back after this. You know why. I shall miss you dear cousin," Hinata sighed, and Neji hugged her back.

"Just write then," Neji insisted.

"Will do," Hinata chuckled, sadly.

The cousins parted that day, and Hinata wanted to say goodbye to her father. When she couldn't find him, she sighed, reluctantly. Hinata roamed the streets, wondering where Minato was. She did not get within three feet of the restaurant when she realized how stupid she was for not thinking of it sooner. There before her were two men eating ramen together. One was named Naruto Uzumaki and the other was named Minato Namikaze.

"Here," Hinata threw the crown at Minato who caught it easily.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Minato knelt before her. "I owe you one."

"One?" Hinata guffawed, in mock horror.

Naruto and Minato laughed and Naruto patted his seat so she could sit.

"I wish you well with Seth, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry again for what I did to you," Naruto apologized and Hinata nodded, knowing that it was best to leave behind her crush for Naruto. "Anyways, the Cullens want you home right away. The wolves are at that barbecue place right across the street. They have something to discuss with you."

"Right. I hope this isn't goodbye," Hinata whispered, and the two grinned at her.

"Never," they both replied.

They tilted their hitaite to salute her and she bowed.

"Minato-sama. I wish you, Naruto, and Kushina the best of luck. Thank you so much for training me to defeat my sister. I have accomplished my goal, thanks to you so the crown was just a small token of my gratitude."

"What? Hinata, _I _should be the one thanking _you_," Minato insisted, smiling at the innocent girl in front of him. She was stronger now, and he was sure that whatever obstacles stood in her way, she was going to overcome it. He reminisced back to the meeting he had with the Shinigami when she was in the hospital.

"_Minato, I want that crown!" the Shinigami grunted, in which Minato assured him that he was going to obtain soon._

"_Do you still need the other keys for the other Jinchurriki?" Minato asked, solemnly._

"_Yes," the Shinigami answered, confused._

"_Then let me obtain them for Hinata. She deserves some peace with Seth in her life."_

"_But she has to be the one to get them!" the Shinigami protested. "It's bad to defy prophecies and destinies."_

"_I can find them. Either way, you get your tailed beasts. I'll take responsibility for the end of the world if I have to. After all, I did train the girl."_

_The Shinigami grunted, pondering Minato up and down. He sighed, finally nodding._

"_Very well, but I keep Kushina hostage until you get me all seven," The Shinigami dealt._

_There was a pause and the smug Shinigami grinned triumphantly._

"_As you wish," Minato hissed, infuriated with his terms._

Minato watched as Hinata went off to the werewolves. It looked like things were about to get heated for them as it was. He was relieved that he could lessen the burden on the poor girl. After all, Minato had heard of the Volturi and with Hinata's luck, she was going to probably meet up with them sooner or later…

**Seth's POV**

This wasn't good. The pack had found out about Bella's pregnancy due to their stupid eavesdropping on Carlisle and Edward on the phone. Now, the pack wanted to destroy the baby inside of Bella and they would do all they could to achieve that goal since there was an uncertainty of whether or not the baby was dangerous. Seth did not like this one bit.

"Guys, this isn't fair for the Cullens. We can't justify attacking them because of a lack of certainty on this baby. It could be harmless for all we know," Seth tried to reason with the pack.

"It doesn't work that way Seth. We have to make sure that humans are safe. That's our job. We can't take any chances," Sam insisted, in his Alpha voice now.

Jacob was the only one who seemed to be in sync with Seth at the moment. Seth knew why. The pack would do whatever it took to kill the fetus and that meant killing Bella if they had to. Seth clenched his teeth, ready to argue but Jacob beat him to it.

"You're harming a human right there," Jacob snarled, and the pack tensed.

They always did when Jacob was in one of his tantrums.

"It's necessary!" Sam bellowed. "If Bella has to die to ensure peace so be it!"

"Over my dead body," Jacob growled, and that was when Hinata entered the restaurant.

She noticed the tension straight away. Seth sighed. She _would_ come during the worst of times.

"What's going on? I could hear your bickering from all the way over there," Hinata pointed to the place where Naruto was.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Seth kissed her cheek.

Seeing as Hinata was there now, the heated debate ceased.

"_Don't. _What's going on?" Hinata asked, leaning away from Seth's cheek.

Seth felt his heart wrench when she refused to kiss his cheek.

"She's going to know anyway," Quil pointed out.

"She doesn't know of the plan," Paul gruffly shrugged.

"Well I'm going to the Cullens to ask them then-."

"No!" Seth protested, much to her confusion. Hinata raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, and he smacked his forehead. "Ur…Kim and Emily want a sleepover. It's been a while since you've hung with them."

"Oh, sure. I'll go have a sleepover with them _after_ I ask the Cullens what's wrong."

"Ugh!" Jacob groaned, as Seth glared at him. "Look, Hinata. Bella and Edward got it on during their honeymoon and now, Bella's pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Hinata squealed, joyously. "I better go buy some baby food and clothing. I wonder if that store is still open. Oh! I forgot the baby food and the crib I still have-."

"Slow down, dear sister," Leah held up a hand. "The only problem is that we don't know that the child of, oh I don't know, a vampire and a human is safe or not to have around."

Kiba sat, awkwardly at the table, spinning his drink. He knew he shouldn't meddle in the affairs of werewolves and vampires.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. A baby doesn't seem so dangerous. Even if it is, we'll have a bunch of werewolves and Cullens around to stop it," Hinata shrugged.

"Hinata, what if it harms our imprints? I'm not going to let that happen-."

"Oh my god, Sam! The baby will be born miles away from La Push. I'm sure it's not going to ignore a bunch of pulses to make its way to Kim, Emily, and Claire," Hinata snapped, rolling her eyes. "This is insane. Okay, I will be there when Bella gives birth. If it goes crazy, I will do everything I can to stop it and I'll kill it if I have to. Killing another person's baby Sam? It's wrong and you're not even giving it a chance."

"But-," Sam tried to protest.

"Enough!" Kiba shouted. "Hinata seems to be the only one that sounds rational amongst you people! This doesn't have to be complicated. If the baby is proven to be stable, I'm sure the Cullens will raise it fine. If it's not stable then off with its head. Kami!"

Sam seemed angry that they were ganging up on him. He glared at Hinata.

"If you misjudge..."

"Then kill me," Hinata answered.

"NO!" everyone besides Sam and Hinata roared.

"_That's_ how positive you are?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah. I'm willing to place my life as a bet," Hinata grinned right back.

"Shut up, both of you," Seth snarled.

"It's a deal," Sam accepted, and the two pounded fists for it.

Seth fumed, gaping at what just occurred.

"I'll kill you myself if only one person is hurt. Sorry Seth," Sam promised.

"You son of a bitch! Touch her and I'll kill Emily!" Seth threatened, slamming his fork down hard on the table that it left 4 dots.

Sam snarled at Seth, shocked that he would defy him like that. Hinata sighed at the testosterone atmosphere.

"Guys. Stop it," Quil tried to break up the fight. The pack was rolling their eyes at the heated glares that Seth and Sam sent to each other.

Both were trembling.

"Take it in the forest, k?" Hinata sighed.

As of cue, the two exploded into wolves, breaking the merchandise and the tables. They snarled, clawing each other and rushing outside of the restaurant. The owner could not believe his eyes. He had expected broken glass to be thrown, but his entire restaurant destroyed? Hinata sighed, handing the owner money when the others stood up to leave. She added extra since she wasn't going to need her heiress money anyways.

"You do realize that Sam's not going to kill you right?" Embry grinned at her.

"Of course," Hinata smirked, "I'd kick his ass."

The pack roared with laughter.

**Hinata's POV**

Returning home should have been relieving. It was anything but. I could tell that Bella was exhausted and I helped my mother when she was having Hanabi. I knew what to do to make Bella feel comfortable. Bella was forever grateful to me, and I thanked Kami that Edward couldn't pierce into my mind. Something was weird amongst the Cullens though. Jasper was avoiding Edward and Edward found it rather disturbing. I didn't know what was going on but Alice pulled me aside one day.

"Hinata your eyes can see pass solids right?" Alice asked, and I nodded, frowning a bit. Where was she going with this? "I need you to look inside Jasper. He drank ninja blood the other night. You know he has the least control. The ninja we encountered made him cave. Ever since, he hates blood. Even human blood. That's not supposed to happen. Hinata, please look and compare it to the rest of ours."

I blushed but nodded. Seth was not going to like thisAlice and Jasper had me in a separate room. Edward and the others were off hunting and Bella was resting downstairs. I activated my bloodline and looked at Jasper. I noticed something right away. Jasper had _chakra_. What the hell? The others did not have chakra.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Jasper asked, anxiously.

"I know you know something. Please tell us!" Alice whispered, pleadingly. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I…I don't know, Alice," I blinked back to my real vision. "Jasper, follow me. Let's test something out. You better stay here Alice. The less you know the better."

"What? Why?" Alice demanded, angrily.

"Edward…Volturi," Jasper answered, and Alice bit her lip.

"They're going to know about Hinata being a ninja anyways if they ever come. What's more going to hurt?"

"What if they use her as a lab rat?" Jasper growled, and Alice remained silent.

She looked like she was about to cry but I knew that she couldn't cry. That was extremely sad and depressing. I felt as if tears were the only part of me that allowed me to hold onto my humanity. I would miss not being able to cry. You can be vulnerable for once, and those tears are companions that tell you that you're going to go through it somehow.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I scoffed at the thought of an ancient vampire defeating me. It was hard to imagine. "Let's go."

In the forest, I made sure to place genjutsu around us in case vampires come by during their hunts cough Edward cough.

"Jasper, hold this paper," I instructed, leaving the dojo that Minato had set up to train me.

The paper was an element paper. If nothing happened when he touches it, then he was probably not a vampninja or anything. To my shock and dismay, the paper split in half.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"We would make a great team," I smiled, since my element was water and fire.

His element seemed to be wind, like Naruto's. I dug up a scroll that Minato had on wind jutsu's. I discovered a lot of scrolls on wind type jutsu in his room. I gave him the scroll and told him to follow my lead. I taught him the hand seals and he performed them with precision. Next thing I know, his wind sliced up a bunch of trees from miles away. Eh heh…I forgot to blow that. Jasper was amazed by his new power.

"Am…Am I a ninja now?" Jasper asked, and I nodded.

"I'm still figuring out something here. You still look like your old self meaning that you're still a vampire. However, you distaste blood right?" I asked, and Jasper nodded. "Then let's see if my blood helps."

Jasper grimaced but I was determined. I was not going to let him bite me. It was too dangerous in his state so I took a kunai and sliced my hand. Blood oozed from my palm and Jasper bent over it.

"Hinata…" he whispered in agony. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And I need to figure something out," I insisted, as he took my palm and drank.

Instantly, he drank more and more…Ahh…I see now. He was still attracted to blood- just a ninja's blood.

**Uh-oh…Well if you're wondering why I made Jasper a vampninja, the answer is simple. Jasper played a very small and insignificant role in Twilight. In fact, I just thought Stephenie put him there to just pair him up with Alice. So I decided to make him more than a minor character. I decided to give him super duper powers to make up for Stephenie's neglect. So if you're wondering, Jasper just has ninja powers now and he doesn't **_**need**_** blood. He drinks ninja blood like we eat chocolate. If it's there great, if it's not then whatever. Less fat. Now, he's kind of like Hidan only Hidan takes small sips of blood to do his voodoo stuff. So imagine Jasper, trained by Hinata herself, draining Sound ninjas' blood. Take that you scumbags whom aid Orochimaru!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating more. I'm a junior! ACTs, AP testing, and finals. Ugh. Good news is summer break's here so i'll be updating more frequently! I hope you'll still read this and review. Well here it is. I don't own Naruto or Twilight. If I did, I was thinking of making the wolves form a boy band again. I love boy bands. I miss Nsync, LMNT, etc.**

Bella's baby was born on the day that Hinata was training Jasper. Jasper was a fast learner, and he was beyond thrilled with his new way of life. He trained for hours without Hinata and was eager to learn more. He was able to evade Edward's mind reading with genjutsu that Hinata had taught him. Edward could not catch them in the forests training for they could always sense him lurking around. The Cullens did not like Jasper's schedule. He was rarely home anymore, and Hinata kept trying to tell him to go home for the day. Alice was worried sick, and she hated hiding stuff from her family.

"Hinata. Please. Just one more lap," Jasper begged, when Hinata dismissed him.

Hinata was starting to think he was an alternate version of Rock Lee and Might Guy. She shivered at the thought but continued to press Jasper to come home. Jasper, not wanting to upset his wife, went home for the day looking back at the training grounds with determination. Hinata had forgotten that he was a former soldier.

Seth was there. He was patrolling with Jake ever since the pack had a disagreement. Sam could not rely on Hinata taking care of things so he planned to sneak attack. Sam had ordered Seth to take Hinata out one night, but Hinata was not buying it. She knew Seth by now. When he did not look happy about asking her to dinner, she refused.

When Jacob and Seth warned the Cullens of the pack's plan, the Cullens and Hinata were on full alert. Hinata never left Bella's side as the others patrolled and guarded the house. Hinata found that working with Rosalie was like working with a heartless Sakura and Ino at times. Rosalie only cared about the baby. She did not give a damn about Bella. She did not care about anything else. Just the baby. That was the only reason she had to attend to Bella.

"Hinata," Seth exhaled, relieved that she had made it through the woods safely. Granted she was with Jasper, but Seth still did not trust him as much as Edward or Carlisle. He looked at Jasper with an appreciative nod. "Thanks for taking care of her."

Hinata suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. It had been quite a routine for those two by now. Still, she could see the happy glint in Jasper's eyes when Seth thanked him. He finally could control his thirst and was able to help others.

"I don't know what you two are doing in the woods but Bella's upstairs giving birth!" Alice snapped, glaring at Hinata.

Seth growled at her, but Hinata did not pay attention. She immediately went upstairs to find Rosalie taking the baby from Carlisle. Bella was dying, and Hinata activated her Byakugan. She worked with Shizune in the medical field for sometime. She was no Sakura but she knew enough to save Bella. Hinata activated her chakra as it glowed a green color. Seth was blocked outside by Rosalie and Emmett. Good. Hinata needed to fully concentrate on her chakra. Edward was desperately hovering over her as she healed Bella's wounds.

"Her pulse is slowing down!" Hinata panicked, as Carlisle and Edward grimaced. Hinata knew of Bella's wish to become a vampire. Why not? She was already a Cullen and everyone knew it. Jacob left the room hopelessly, as Edward growled out in complete rage at his attitude. "Edward. You _have_ to change her."

"I…I-I'm not ready," Edward stuttered out. Hinata almost blanched at how horrible stuttering sounded. Why did she ever do it in the first place?

"If you don't she's gone. I can't bring back the dead Edward. She lost too much blood already," Hinata protested, and Edward shut his eyes in complete pain. The pulse was dying in Hinata's hand. "Bite near her heart. It will work. Trust me. She wanted this. She wants to see her baby. She wants to be with you. She wants to be a Cullen and maintain a good relationship with Jacob. You have to do it _now_!"

"Get out," Edward ordered, and Hinata knew that he was going to do it.

She left the room, giving him privacy as Carlisle stayed with him. Hinata could not stay near the room. Tears were trailing down her face. How could she have been so careless? How could she not have known something was going on right when she was in the forest with Jasper? She promised Bella that she would be there for her. Hinata raced out of the room, ignoring Seth's hurt expression when she slammed the door shut behind her.

Hinata lied down near the meadow was Edward and Bella's. She had fresh tears leaving her eyes. She knew she could not take it if Edward was too late. She knew that she could not face them if Bella really did die. It was all her fault if Bella died. Even if Bella lived, Hinata was sure that she was going to be angry at Hinata for breaking her promise of being there for the baby. Hinata cussed mentally when she did not even know the baby's gender or its name. She was a horrible aunt, already.

"It's really hard being your boyfriend, you know that? I can't smell a ninja's trail. I have to guess all the time. It's no fun," Seth sighed, plopping down next to her. He frowned at her tears as he trapped one. "You know I hate it when you cry, baby girl."

Hinata started to cling onto Seth as she wept on his bare chest. Nowadays, Seth had more patrols which, lucky for her, meant a more shirtless Seth.

"S-She might die because of me," Hinata wept but Seth shushed her.

"She's fine. She'll wake up in about three days. Carlisle confirmed it. As for Renesmee…Well let's just say Jacob doesn't hate the baby," Seth mumbled the last part.

"Still! I failed her! I should've been there earlier. We were supposed to come in early today, but I was worrying about Jasper alone-."

Seth kissed her to silence her. When he pulled away, Hinata started to berate him saying that it was not the time for them to be messing around. He interrupted her with another kiss. This went on until Hinata calmed down, folding her arms around her chest.

"Now you listen to me love. This has nothing to do with you. It has to do with the fact that Edward and Bella totally did something on their honeymoon. The results were out of your hands. So clearly, the consequences of today were out of you hands. Chill, Hinata. I'm sure the Cullens would not blame you even if something did happen to Bella. You did everything you could," Seth reassured.

Hinata melted in his arms. They remained that way for quite some time, enjoying each others' company. It had been a while since they were really close like this. Emmett and Jasper did not allow Seth to really be able to touch her in anyway at the mansion. Hinata did not come to La Push often, and she dropped out of school. She could not juggle handling a vampire, a werewolf boyfriend, and a pregnant human with a vampire inside of her all while going to school. She missed Emily, Kim, and Claire even. She knew how much they missed her too.

"Seth?" Hinata whispered, and Seth looked at her curiously. "Maybe it's not a good time, but I would like to visit Kim and Emily again. Take them up on that sleepover party and whatnot."

Seth grimaced. He should have been overjoyed that she was finally going to return to _his_ home, but he knew as much as the next that the pack was unstable.

"Hinata. You pick the wrong time for a G.N.O.," Seth muttered, shaking his head. "Alright. We'll go. Sam owes you an apology anyways."

"The baby's not maniacal?" Hinata asked, hopefully.

"Nope," Seth answered curtly.

For some reason, when Hinata brought up baby Seth would grimace or shut down on her. What was going on?

"Seth," Hinata warned, frowning a bit. Seth met her gaze but looked away. "What's wrong with Renesmee?"

"The same thing that's _wrong_ with Quil and Claire."

Crap. Hinata could not believe it. Seth reluctantly told her because he knew that she was going to find out anyways. Why keep it from her? He wondered, though, if this was too much for her to handle in a day.

"This is wonderful!" Hinata clasped her hand.

"Come again?" Seth gaped at her reaction.

"He can finally move on from Bella. Kurenai was getting worried about him. I better write to her about him," Hinata mused to herself.

Hinata got up, thrilled to meet the baby in Jacob's arms. Then again, Edward would be furious that Jacob was messing around with his daughter. What of Rosalie? Ugh. Hinata did not want to think about _her_.

"Hinata! You're not at all concerned that Jacob imprinted on a half-vampire?" Seth nearly shouted.

Hinata tilted her head a bit. She would have thought that Seth would take the news of Jacob imprinting as awesome.

"Well she's not maniacal. She's being raised by the Cullens. As for age, Jacob could still remain youthful- I mean young," Hinata corrected herself.

Since when did she borrow Lee and Guy's catchphrases? This was not her day.

Seth gave her a funny look before sighing. "It just goes against nature. It's like a dolphin mating with a lion. It's just not natural."

"A wolf mating with a human…" Hinata pointed out, earning her waggled eyebrows from Seth. She blushed profusely as Seth whispered in her ear.

"We can make it work."

She could have died right there. She was walking to the mansion now, with Seth in tow. They both entered as Hinata recovered from her embarrassment. Seth still had a cocky grin on, and Edward forced a smile at them when he read Seth's thoughts. However, his smile turned grim when he seemed to have read something else from Seth's mind.

"We could never blame you, Hinata. It's because of you that Bella is alive," Edward pointed out. He sighed, leading her towards Jacob. Jacob was cradling a baby in his arms, as Hinata fell to her knees. Renesmee was beautiful. She had the features of both Edward and Bella. Hinata smiled when she could see Edward's loving face when he took her from Jacob's arms. Jacob growled but released her willingly.

"She's going to be fine. Don't push yourself over it," Alice reassured, kissing Hinata's head. "I can't thank you enough for delaying Bella's death. If you hadn't, Edward's venom might not have saved her on time."

Hinata finally allowed this day to go. No one was pointing fingers at her, and she found that reassuring. Seth and Hinata went upstairs to visit Bella's motionless body. Hinata frowned, noticing some changes to Bella immediately. Her skin was paler, and her face was contorting to perfection. It was like watching a plastic surgeon transform the entire body of a once innocent girl.

"Bella. I hope you're not in too much pain right now. I'm sorry I was late," Hinata whispered to her ears.

She didn't touch Bella, heeding Carlisle's warning of how painful the process of turning into a vampire was. Seth and Hinata let out a sigh of relief when they saw that Bella was breathing.

"It must be painful for Edward. I can't imagine how I'd feel if you were unconscious like that," Seth hugged Hinata close.

They shared a kiss but were interrupted by two vampires clearing their throats harshly.

"C'mon dude," Seth groaned, as Hinata glared at Jasper and Emmett.

"Just doing my job, sis," Emmett shooed her out of the room.

"You better watch yourself mutt. The next time you hurt her, I'm going to rip you to shreds," Jasper threatened, and he was not kidding either.

"Jasper! This is Seth we're talking about. Honestly!"

"It's my job to protect the sensei, no?"

"It's the other way around, doof!"

"Not in my book."

"You're a rookie. You don't have a book!"

Emmett and Seth rolled their eyes. Emmett took a hold of Jasper as Seth led Hinata away. The sensei and student went at each other even separated, and they both ended up laughing downstairs. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Minato's POV**

Hinata had sent in her first letter confirming the birth of Renesmee. Somehow, if they wrote in the scroll that was now deactivated from being used again then the whole letter would be seen by the wielder. Minato felt bad that she could not catch Hiashi before she left. Hiashi was berating himself for taking a stupid mission over his daughter.

For an odd reason, the Fates had sealed off the bridge that connected the other world from the ninja world. Minato had his body back at least, and it took a lot of convincing for him to reclaim his title as Hokage. He scolded the people rather harshly for treating his son like trash. Scolding was putting it mildly. He had actually called them stuff like scum and dirt but let's not get into that.

"Dad?" Naruto yawned, as Minato smirked, looking up.

His son still was in his PJs with a fox hat one. He rolled his eyes at that one and showed Naruto Hinata's letter. Naruto smiled, proud of Hinata. If anyone could save a dying girl from just giving birth to a half-vampire, it was Hinata.

"We ought to visit," Minato growled at the confusing events that occurred.

As Hokage, he was not allowed to leave the village. So in response, Naruto had to gather nine keys for the downfall of the demons. They had discovered eight of them so far. The ninth one was a strange necklace that the Shinigami said that belonged to the other world. Minato knew that Hinata could take care of this one. If she could send the necklace over through the scroll, it would settle it.

Minato began to write right away, not knowing that the necklace belonged to the most powerful vampires in the world…

**Couple of months later…When Renesmee was found by Irina. **

Hinata had been living with the pack recently. She still visited the Cullens from time to time, but Seth insisted that she goes back to school. Jasper's training sessions were scheduled after school, and Hinata was living with Kim until further notice. The Cullens were busy with Renesmee, and she rarely saw Jacob at the rez anymore.

Seth was out patrolling with his pack even though the number of vampires have not entered since Victoria's army was completely wiped out. The pack was doing fine without Leah for she did not return from the ninja world. Seth missed her, but Hinata was there to comfort him. Sue was depressed for a while until Charlie came into her life.

Seth and Hinata quickly learned to love Charlie. Sue and he were dating, and it was the weirdest yet cutest thing in the world. Hinata was cooking the two dinner since it was their five month anniversary. Seth was just helping out since he would rather be with Hinata than with his pack, listening to Paul's stupid thoughts of Rachel. It was 'oh god guys. I think she hates me' or 'guys! We talked about kids today!' or 'What should I wear to the movies tonight'. It was driving him insane.

"Are they here?" Hinata asked, tip-toeing over Seth's head.

"Nooo," Seth stretched out, licking the whipped cream on her face.

Hinata had just made cake, but Seth just had to be a FATASS and take the cream just to draw a mustache on her face. Hinata rolled her eyes when he sprayed another round in his mouth.

"Really mature," Hinata scolded, not allowing him to lick the spoon.

She turned off the lights and dragged Seth to her hiding spot behind the sofa. Not that Seth was complaining about anything.

"What in the world-."

Sue started to gaze upon the lit candles and the dinner set out for them. Charlie gazed upon the handiwork of Hyuuga Hinata and the handiwork of the chicken missing a thigh- courtesy of Seth Clearwater.

"Oohh…Who made you two your dinner tonight? Looks delicious," Seth whistled from his hiding spot.

"Especially the missing thigh on the chicken, _dear_," Hinata added as Charlie and Sue laughed.

They looked at each other, completely in their own world.

"Well, we'd hate to keep you from your food. I'm taking her out tonight," Seth winked, waving at his parents.

"Seth! Where are you going at this hour?" Sue demanded.

"Out."

"When will you be back?"

"Whenever."

"…Have fun and thank you so much Hinata," Sue smiled at her future daughter-in-law.

"Hey! I polished the dishes!" Seth protested.

"And the chicken," Charlie snorted. Seth mumbled to himself, but the parents hugged the two couple. "Thanks kiddo."

"It's nothing really. Just wanted to make you something nice for your anniversary. It's weird how our anniversaries are a day apart," Hinata raised an eyebrow at Seth.

He shrugged, "I knew that."

"Mhm," Hinata pretended to doubt him.

Breaking the fun conversation, Hinata's iPhone rang which meant only one thing. Seth frowned as Hinata answered it. The two left the house to leave Sue and Charlie alone.

"Alice?"

"Hinata! You have to come quick. Something's happened and it involves the Volturi!"

Hinata, of course, had heard of the Volturi. This was serious. Seth glowered at her, and Hinata knew that she was in for another argument with Seth soon. As far as Seth was concerned, she was not getting involved with the Volturi. She was not going to endanger herself. She was not going to even meet any member of the Volturi when he was there.

"Hinata," Seth warned.

"I have to Seth. They're my family. I have to do everything I can to protect them," Hinata protested.

"To hell!" Seth shouted. "The Volturi are dangerous Hinata. They're not the Cullens! They're not the newborns you fought. They are far stronger, and we need more than the army we had during that newborn attack to defeat them."

"You have me," Hinata snapped. "You think I'm not strong enough?"

"It's not that at all. I know you're stronger than all of us combined, but Hinata, I won't be able to focus with the fight if you're there battling these bastards also!"

"There's a compromise to all of this then. You and I fight as one. As partners."

"What?"

Seth was confused at what Hinata was saying.

"Well I worry about you too, Seth. The only way to settle this is if we don't get out of each others' sight. We stick together like glue. We fight and defend each other, back to back. We can start practicing tomorrow."

Seth looked at his girlfriend's determined look. He finally caved, knowing that she was a ninja and that she would know exactly what to do.

"Tomorrow," Seth nodded.

**Oohhh…Training with Seth? This ought to be fun! Who should volunteer to fight them? Edward? The new Bella? Emmett? Mwahahahaa…Well Review please. Once again, I love you guys. Don't give up on me yet!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I guess you guys are wondering what I've been doing not updating nowadays. Well, to tell you the truth, I have not thought about this story in a while. Summer's been too fun. I'm at the beach, losing my 107 pound fat self (I'm 5'2 sooo…I think I can lose a few), and most important of all- catching up on my Kpop. Eeeeppppp…Korean boy bands *fangirl scream* I personally recommend a boy band named SHINee. Ahem, yes now back to this story. I really hope you guys review more. It motivates me you know. Everytime I check my account, I look at the reviews. 228 stayed there for god knows too long. NOT that I'm not grateful. I loves yous but please review more. Well, onwards with the story!**

**I do not own Twilight or Naruto otherwise the ninjas, werewolves, and vampires with great abs would not be allowed shirts. Pants I'll allow to an extent…xD I also do not own the quotes that occurs in this scene. They belong in Stephenie's Breaking Dawn.**

**P.S. I just saw Harry Potter and I CRIED MY EYES OUT. It was wonderfully done and I'm really going to miss the series so much. I grew up with Harry Potter and I'm so sad that it's ended now. PLEASE MAKE ANOTHER SERIES JK ROWLING! PLEASE! **

Hinata and Seth went to the Cullens' house right when things were chaotic. As soon as they entered, the usually calm household was in ruins at the shocked voices that were rising from the living room. Hinata practically dragged Seth along as she ran to the living, scanning the house to see if everyone was there. When everyone was there, Hinata remained calm and looked straight at Alice. She was preoccupied in one of her visions so she moved onto the next available person.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, curious and frightened by everyone's panicked expressions.

Seth strode in sync with Hinata's movements as she crossed the gap between herself and Carlisle. She placed a calm hand at his shoulder willing him to calm down to tell her what was going on. Before he could reply, Alice spoke. She looked exhausted, if that was even possible for a vampire.

"It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be…." Alice trailed off, and Hinata could tell that she was not out of her daze yet.

Hinata was hopelessly confused as was Seth.

"Give us time to assess the situation first, Hinata," Carlisle requested, and Hinata merely nodded.

She sat herself down on the couch as Seth followed suit. He held her against him tightly as they watched the events unfold before them.

Alice jerked back from her vision, and Hinata saw Edward react to that.

"She decided to go to them," Alice told them her vision. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide…It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her…."

Hinata listened, remembering faintly that Irina had wanted to destroy the wolves because they killed Laurent. Laurent was about to kill Bella, so he had it coming for him. Irina was angry but the Cullens refused to allow her to take on the wolves, so she was bitter. But what did Irina have to do with the Volturi? Did she tell them about the treaty and the wolves? Hinata's hand tightened around Seth's muscles since that was what she was holding at the time.

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked, desperately.

Alice answered with such a demeanor that was unfitting of her. "There's no way. She's almost there."

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked.

Hinata noticed the look on Bella's face. She was not part of this conversation anymore, and Hinata knew that something had triggered Bella's conscious. Something that frightened her to no end. Seth, like Hinata, wanted to know what was going on as the whole exchange amongst the Cullens was unfolding before his eyes. He was utterly lost in the sea of peril that was evident before him.

Then, Bella's simple action brought horror to Hinata's thoughts. She covered Renesmee's body with her arms as the little child slept against them. She hugged her daughter, covering her face with Renesmee's hair.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon," Bella whispered, not caring that Emmett was going to sat something. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

The Cullens seemed to stop what they were doing and thinking to look straight at Bella. They understood her logic. Everyone was catching onto her except Seth and Hinata.

"An immortal child," Carlisle realized, and Edward held onto Bella and Renesmee.

It was a touching sight, but Hinata could see no joy in it.

"But they're wrong-."

"You must be lost Hinata, Seth," Edward interrupted her, heeding Seth's pleading thoughts apparently.

Seth rolled his eyes at him, but Hinata nodded, thoughtfully. Edward started to explain to them about Jacob, Bella, and Renesmee's encounter with Irina and how it was illegal in the vampire world to make immortal children. Hinata's eyes widened as she digested the story, and Seth shut his eyes as if something was about to hit him square in the face.

"What can we do?" Hinata asked, her thoughts leading her conscious mind out of the room at that point.

"We fight," Emmett answered her, confidently.

"We can't win," Jasper snapped, as if it was plainly obvious. He met Hinata's eyes. _They_ can't win, but _we_ can. Hinata read him like a book. He did not want his family hurt, especially Alice and Hinata didn't want to either.

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around," Emmett grunted, "There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

"We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!" Bella protested.

"Hold on a minute, Bells-," Seth started to try and placate her.

"Chill, guys," Emmett held up a hand. He was still calm as ever. He looked like Hinata only the difference was that Hinata's insides were bubbling with turmoil. "I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though- do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

Carlisle shot him a look. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett assured in a placating tone. "I'm not saying that they have to fight with us. If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we cold force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight…."

Hinata wished that they had not overload Minato's scroll with foreigners traveling across dimensions. She could still call in some ninjas if the scroll was still functional. The Volturi's were unpredictable, and she was going to need their help. Her mind was set with one goal since this entire dilemma was explained. _She_ was going to be the one that was going to _talk _to the Volturi. There was _no_ reason for them to come. Renesmee was _anything_ but dangerous.

Hinata was ignoring the talk as she thought about _her _plan. It was simple really. She was _not_ going to be bringing Jasper. She was going to give the Volturi a choice. They were to leave the Cullens and the wolves alone otherwise _she _was going to deal with them. Alice's sudden voice brought Hinata back to reality.

"I can't see."

"What was that?" Edward demanded. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see," Alice repeated, not meeting Edward's eyes. Edward was confused when she talked again. "We'll have to split up and hurry-before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them. Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child."

There was a pause before she continued again.

"There is so much. We have to hurry."

"Alice?" Edward asked. "That was too fast- I didn't understand. What was-?"

"I can't see!" she exploded, glaring at him. "Jacob's almost here!"

Rosalie spoke for the first time since they had gotten there. "I'll deal with-."

"No, let him come," Alice quickly interrupted her. She took Jasper by the hand and pulled him towards the back door. "I'll see better from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go. Come on, Jasper, there's no time to waste!"

Hinata was about to run after them when Seth held onto her hand, desperately. She knew that dragging Seth along with her would just burden the both of them. She was worried about Jasper though.

Alice yanked at Jasper's hold, ignoring his clear exchange with Hinata.

"Hurry! You have to find them all!"

Just as she left, Jacob entered, confusion on his face.

"Find what? Where'd Alice go?"

No one answered him, and he met Seth's eyes. When Seth's eyes were grim, he shrugged, shaking his wet hair around casually. He looked at Renesmee, his eyes assessing the fact that Seth and Hinata were inches away from each other.

"Hey, Bells! I thought you guys would've gone home by now…"

He finally looked up and the atmosphere finally touched his senses. He realized the destruction of the roses, and they were all too tired to explain.

"What?" he asked, panicked. "What happened?"

No one replied when he crossed the room to land next to Renesmee and Bella. He was shaking with anxiety. It was understandable. Hinata and Seth were not separated the entire time. It was the fact that Jasper, Hinata's student, was leaving without an explanation. Hinata could tell by Alice's expression that she was not going to come back. She was searching for something that she was not sure of. Hinata remembered Alice's story of never meeting Jasper or the Cullens, but she somehow managed to learn about them. Maybe Alice was going to search for someone like Nessie. There was bound to be half-vampires out there somewhere.

"Is she okay?" Jacob demanded, his ears tilting to listen to Renesmee's heart. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!"

"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," Bella exhaled, her breath staggering from her throat.

"Then who?"

"All of us, Jacob," Bella whispered. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."

No they haven't. Not when she was around.

"Hinata," Seth interrupted the silence that ensued.

Everyone was waiting for Alice to return. Hinata knew that Seth was the one that was going to lessen the stress now. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at his cheerful smile. She knew he would pull through for her. Even on the edge of bad news, Seth always wore that smile and she hoped that he was going to smile just for her for the rest of her life.

"Yeah?"

Their conversation seemed to get everyone's attention since the room was just boiling with anxiety and confusion. Bella must have been the worst out of everyone.

"Are we going to train for this or what?" Seth asked, his hand extended.

Hinata smirked, nodding. "Excuse us everyone. We'll be outside training in case there _is_ going to be a fight."

The two of them raced outside, exchanging goofy grins when the Cullens came out to join them. Emmett seemed most enthusiastic as they watched Hinata and Seth. Seth phased into a sandy wolf with his fur shaking wildly next to Hinata's touch.

"Tell me if I'm heavy," Hinata whispered against Seth's ear.

She smiled when she shuddered under her breath tickling his ear. Hinata climbed on Seth's back, as he shook his head at her. Hinata scoffed, not believing that her imprint actually thought she was going to _sit_ on his back the entire time. Hinata stood on his back, her chakra blazing under her feet as she balanced herself on Seth's fur.

Seth felt the tingling chakra and it weirdly did not bother him. Hinata was weightless on him, as she told Seth to run. Seth was worried that Hinata might fall down. Then, realizing that his imprint was a ninja, he knew that she could handle herself. He sprinted, full speed across the forest's ten mile radius. The Cullens were fascinated, as was Seth, when Hinata still remained on his back, standing with perfect balance.

Hinata realized that Seth's expression was filled with enthusiasm and excitement. She looked at the Cullens.

"Can someone help combat with us so we know what it's going to be like fighting with the most 'badass' vampires around?" Hinata smirked, as the Cullens smirked at her challenge.

"I'll show you all _badass_," Emmett raised a hand all too eagerly.

Hinata knew that Seth wanted a plan to attack first, but Hinata knew that they were going to have to improvise during the time that they _might_ fight the Volturi.

"As soon as the fire on my palm is about to touch you, we win," Hinata explained.

"And how do _I_ win?" Emmett asked, tauntingly.

"Not as simple as mine. You're going to have to separate me from Seth somehow and rip my heart to shreds, or whatever it is you vampires do to ninjas," Hinata shrugged, as Emmett stuck out his tongue at them.

"Easy enough."

Seth barked, reminding Emmett to not forget about him while he was 'attacking' Hinata.

"This is going to test the bond of imprinting for sure," Edward smiled, as the other Cullens watched.

Hinata was happy to rid their minds of the Volturi for a while. She patted Seth's head, kissing his cheek as she stood on his back, awaiting Emmett's prowl. She smirked when Emmett lunged at her, trying to knock her directly away from Seth. Hinata ducked, her chakra filled hands pushing Emmett's chest back. Emmett fell away, crashing against a nearby tree. Hinata was still sticking to Seth like glue, her eyes challenging Emmett.

Emmett's speed increased as he appeared behind Hinata to throw her off. He took a hold of her as she was suspended in the air with his grasp on her collar. Seth roared, his paw pushing Emmett back a bit. Hinata took the chance to perform hand seals, activating a fireball at her hand. Seth had Emmett pinned and Hinata quickly hovered the fireball above Emmett's heart.

"We win," Hinata smiled, as Seth barked.

Emmett grunted, not believing that he lost so easily. "REMATCH!"

Everyone laughed at his silly temper.

"I…I want to try," Bella called out from afar.

Bella got excited, and they all looked over at her. Edward did not like the sudden willingness of his wife at all. Renesmee was in Jacob's arms as she laughed and clapped at her uncle's unfortunate loss and her mother volunteering.

"Alright then," Hinata agreed, and Seth nudged his nose at her.

Hinata knew his idea before Seth even looked at Edward. Couple against couple. When Edward realized the new situation, he broke into a smirk. He took Bella's hand, and Bella happily got the message.

"Let's do this," Bella kissed Edward and winked at Hinata "Good luck guys. You're going to need this."

"I really hope you know how to fight Bella," Hinata smiled.

Bella hesitated a bit, and if Hinata was not a ninja, she would not have noticed the doubting look in her eyes. Hinata could tell that she had not trained in her new form yet. She did not have experience with fighting at that point.

"I need to teach her some things and go over some plans. She _is_ a newborn after all. I'll come fetch you by the meadow when we're done. It won't take long at all," Edward promised, and Seth grinned his toothy, wolf grin as Hinata sat on him.

She leaned against his fur as he raced to the meadow. Hinata plopped down on the ground and gave Seth her backpack. He bit on it and moved to the forest plants to cover himself from her. He returned as a full-clothed human with a smile plastered on his face. He kissed Hinata and hugged her as Hinata held on. She knew that defeating Emmett was small to the feeling that was radiating from Seth. He was happy that they were experts at working together.

Time passed and when Bella and Edward returned, Seth and Hinata were still in each others arms. Of course Hinata and Seth knew that Edward and Bella were going to be a bit more of a challenge than Emmett. They were going to work on their teamwork, and Bella lovingly looked deeply into Edward's eyes. It was like they were imprinted too, but Hinata did not let her guard down.

"Now, I want a clean fight you four," Esme smiled at them.

"This might hurt a little bit guys," Bella grinned, which caused Hinata to frown.

These two, unlike Emmett, had a plan. One pat from Hinata enabled Seth to be on the lookout.

All eyes were on the four of them, and finally, Esme yelled out, "Start!"

Edward nodded at Bella as she vanished from his side. Seth immediately focused on Edward as Hinata searched the perimeter for Bella. Her eyes caught movement miles away since her Byakugan was activated. Before she could warn Seth about Bella, Edward charged, causing Seth to charge. Hinata remained standing on Seth's back, careful of avoiding Edward's hands. Seth was snapping his jaw at Edward and Hinata saw Bella leap at her. She managed to tackle Hinata away from Seth. This was not good.

Hinata took out her chakra strings as they wrapped around Edward's arms that were about to lock around Seth's body. She pulled as he lost his balance and Bella tried punching Hinata. She leaped away from the punch, causing Bella to punch the ground as it cracked all around her. Hinata smiled when Bella quickly jumped after Hinata while she still held onto the chakra strings. Edward was down and now it was only Bella left. Seth pounced on Edward playfully as he was tied down while Hinata hung onto the strings.

She knew that Bella could see the strings, and she was so smart to dodge them for if she touched it even in the slightest, it would wrap around her. It would ignore Hinata's since it recognized Hinata's chakra signature. Hinata finally landed in front of her as Bella aimed to kick her this time. Hinata's strings quickly wound around her fist as Hinata caught Bella's foot. The strings then quickly wrapped around Bella's left foot causing her to lose her balance. She tried to struggle against the chakra, and she was strong. The chakra strings, however, tightened as she struggled so she was smart enough to stop.

Hinata landed next to Seth and fire formed on the palm of her hand. She went up to the couple and smiled reassuringly at them. "We win."

Edward grinned wryly and Bella chuckled, admitting defeat.

"Seth, be more useful. It seems like your girlfriend's doing all the work," Jacob taunted, and Seth stuck out his tongue at his Alpha.

"Well we half-won. You two managed to separate us. Congratulations," Hinata laughed, and helped Bella up.

The two of them giggled, hugging each other. Bella kissed Hinata's forehead before frowning. "I would never be mad at you Hinata. I know that if it wasn't for you, I would have died. I owe you my life."

Hinata beamed at her sister as the two of them hugged again. Edward seemed to smile at their reunion.

"You're really angelic Bella. Before you were beautiful but now…Oh wow…I kind of want to be a vampire for a day just to see how I would look," Hinata joked, and she heard the protesting growl from Seth. "Oh chill, killjoy."

Hinata kissed her large puppy on the cheek and everyone seemed to turn calm from the changing atmosphere. Hinata's phone rang and she received a text from Jasper. Hinata usually received texts from the wolves and their imprints so the Cullens butted out. Hinata knew there was something wrong so she kept her expression neutral as she read the text.

_**Hinata, Alice decided to head out to search for something or someone and she needs me by her side. However, I can sneak pass her for only one day which is tomorrow. You need to catch up with me near Toronto, Canada. We're headed to meet the Volturi and warn them to not come. It's our best shot. We need to diminish their numbers if it does lead to a war. We need to kill as many as possible before we die for that would leave less for our coven to deal with. Sensei, I am proud to be your student. You're far different from Maria for sure. I hope we survive this, and I already left Alice a note. **_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Jasper Whitlock**_

Hinata fought back the emotion that she wanted to show on her face. She had just gotten Seth back. No way was she going to die now. No way.

"What is it, baby?" Seth asked.

From all the thoughts spinning in her mind, she had not noticed Seth coming towards her in his human form. He was shirtless yet again, but Hinata did not blush or gush this time. She was distracted. So they were going to persuade the Volturi to stop in their tracks otherwise they were going to attack. She found a side of Jasper that she never knew existed. Her student was willing to sacrifice himself for his family. He knew that she would too, and he knew that if she was not a ninja, he would never have asked her to do him this favor- which was why she was agreeing.

"It was just Kim. She wants me to go somewhere with her tomorrow. Jared's birthday is coming up so she wants me to go shopping with her," Hinata waved off.

"So you'll be gone the whole day tomorrow?" Seth pouted.

Hinata held up her phone and pouted back. "Duty calls."

"Fine. Just hope that I don't phase tonight cause Jared's going to be yelling at Kim for spending money on him."

"Pshhh…Why can't we get our guys something nice for a change?"

"You don't have to."

"Too bad. Isn't your birthday in a couple of months? Mind as well shop early tomorrow then," Hinata joked, and Seth playfully warned her that he was going to lock her up in his room so she couldn't come with Kim the next day.

The Cullens still looked down and then it struck. Hinata heard it too. The growls of the pack sounded in the distance. Hinata was leaping into action with Seth right before Bella could shout at Jacob to stay with Renesmee.

"Stay with me Hina," Seth begged her as she was just a few paces ahead of him.

Hinata stopped and Seth phased. She saw on his back as he raced towards his pack. Seth stopped dead in front of his pack as the Cullens caught up to them. Sam was in his human form and judging from Edward's expression, things did not look good. Hinata got off Seth as Seth whimpered at her to stay with him. Hinata petted his fur assuring him that she was standing right there next to him.

Sam ignored Edward and walked towards them with Paul and Jared by his side. He looked straight at Carlisle and started to tell them the horrible news.

"Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it."

Sam held a folded sheet of paper printed in a small black font. Hinata read the note with her Byakugan, and she knew instantly that Alice had not left them. She went to get help.

_Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you._

If that were true then why would Jasper leave Alice on her own to fight the Volturi with Hinata? Hinata knew that Jasper and Alice were not cowards. They would've stayed to fight for sure so something was making Alice block her thoughts from Edward.

"I…I need to go," Hinata said, and everyone looked at her. "To Kim. Please. Just some time to think."

Carlisle read the note and he was horrified. He nodded at Hinata as if he understood, and Hinata walked off with Seth tailing behind her. She kept walking, ignoring Seth who turned around to change back. Seth raced after her and Hinata stopped in front of Kim's house.

"What's going on, Hinata?" Seth asked, blocking her path.

Seth's eyes were soft yet firm. Something was upsetting Hinata and he had to find out what so he could comfort her.

"Alice left with Jasper. This whole situation's _that_ dangerous," Hinata answered, and Seth blinked as if he could not believe it.

He then pieced it together. No wonder Alice was in a rush to escape Edward's mind-reading. Seth heard the howl in the distance which meant that there was a wolf meeting.

"Are you going to be okay with Kim?" Seth asked, unsure.

"I'll protect her with my life. Oh and Seth?"

He turned around and Hinata stood on her tippy toes to surprise Seth with a kiss. He was shocked but hungrily kissed her back. The kiss was longing for Hinata. She knew that the chances of her coming back were probably good but unscathed? Probably not. She knew on thing was for sure though. Jasper was going to survive no matter what.

"Everything's going to be fine. Just go in with Kim and I'll come back before you know it," Seth promised, kissing Hinata's forehead.

Hinata rang the doorbell as soon as Seth leaped into the woods again. Kim answered the door and she was shocked to find Hinata there with her. She hugged Hinata jubilantly, but Hinata did not come in. Instead she remained outside as she told Kim to listen to her carefully.

"Can you cover for me, Kim?" Hinata asked, and she frowned immediately.

"I don't like where this is going," Kim folded her arms, but a smile crept on her face like she was ready for mischief.

"Jared's birthday is coming up since you wouldn't shut up about it for the last few days. So I told Seth and the Cullens that I was spending the day with you. Now, I would love to but I'm on a tight schedule. So, make up a lie for me while I'm away on my errand. It's an extremely important errand so don't fail me. K? Love you!"

"Wait-!"

But Hinata turned on her heels to speed through the forest to Toronto. She knew Kim would cover for her perfectly. They had that sister relationship, but she wondered if Jared was going to seduce her into telling him. She rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that Seth could not seduce her like that…Most of the time…

It was a long way to Jasper but she saw him from kilometers away with her Byakugan. In the forests of Toronto stood a lean figure with his swords and chakra visible only to one person- Hinata. Jasper awaited her and felt her presence, smiling when he realized that she was earlier than he thought. When Hinata met him with fierce eyes he knew for a fact that he had to tell her about Alice's plan.

"Alice sees someone who's like Renesmee. However, we're having trouble finding out who he is. We narrowed it down to South America," Jasper huffed, looking a bit tired for a vampire.

"That's still a lot to go for just one person," Hinata pointed.

"I know. I told her that I was going to scope the land for Peter and Charlotte who are close by. Shall I introduce them to you?" Jasper smiled, and Hinata nodded.

Jasper led her away into the thick forests and the deeper they went the more nervous Hinata got. Hinata knew of Peter and Charlotte only by Jasper's stories. They knocked on a little cottage door, and two beautiful, angelic people stepped out making Hinata more insecure. They eyed her hungrily but Jasper seemed to stop them from focusing too much on their thirst.

"Jasper! What a pleasure!" Peter greeted with sincere friendliness.

Charlotte bowed ushering the two of them inside, and Jasper wasted no time. He told them immediately about the Cullens' situation.

"We would be happy to witness," Charlotte agreed, and Peter hesitated.

"The Volturi are dangerous Jasper…Charlotte, I don't know if this is a wise decision my love. Let's not be hasty," Peter tried to reason.

"The decision is up to you, but my friend and I are in a bit of a tight schedule. Just know that we would do the same for you if you needed it," Jasper said, tipping his head.

Peter shook Jasper's hand half-heartedly as they raced away. Was that even a visit? Hinata had thought it was all a blur. He didn't even explain who and what Hinata was to Peter and Charlotte. Jasper was leading the way to the Volturi and Hinata was focusing on Jasper. His attitude was off today. He was tense…tenser than ever.

"Jasper, we don't have to fight them," Hinata tried to reason. "If they still insist on going then they can go. We have nothing to hide. If we kill the Volturi, there's going to be chaos if other vampires around the globe find out that the vampire tyranny was going to fall. Who's going to stop these vampires? Also, if we fight the Volturi, they're going to find ways of accusing the coven later if we fail."

Jasper saw her reason, for the tensed face darkened a bit at her words.

"Negotiating with them is like asking for death, Hinata. If they see your skills, they're going to want you in their ranks. If they have you as a guard, you're either going to turn into a vampire or their blood donor. There's no way they're going to allow you to stay human," Jasper explained.

Hinata frowned, knowing that killing them seemed to be the only option for Jasper. She was determined to not fight these Volturi though.

"Jasper…We have to focus here. Wasting away our life to add to the Volturi's complain list for our coven is not the answer. There has to be another way," Hinata mused, as they passed into a colder zone.

It started to snow, and Hinata could not feel the cold though. Jasper didn't either and they continued on until they reached the ocean. Jasper finally seemed to recoil against a nearby tree. He was contemplating everything that Hinata had just said.

"What do we do then?" Jasper asked, and Hinata smiled at him.

"We talk to them," Hinata shrugged. "Fair warning so they better heed it because the next time they're going to see us, they're not going to get off that easily."

Jasper smiled at his sensei's response. Jasper nodded, then.

He faced the ocean, and suddenly took Hinata's hand to warn her of something. Hinata felt their presence as well. A ton of them. She looked down and gulped from the tree she was standing on. Below them were the Volturi and their guards. Jasper gripped Hinata's hand and down they went to meet their fate.

**Hahaha….I'm evil…NO IM NOT YOU DOUCHES! Because I'm uploading another chapter after this one as a present for my lack of updating. Sorry loves. I was kind of lazy this summer over Korean dramas and Korean pop music. I'm sorry. Mianhamnida (I'm really sorry). Kamsamnida (Thank you) for reading guys. Please review! Saranghaeyo (I love you). Gosh I'm such a dork LOL.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HeeHee…I'm so nice. I expect double reviews from you guys! :) Aha. This chapter's going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed. I don't own Twilight or Naruto. If I did, I would make these characters dance to Lucifer by SHINee (No I did not just put this song here for the heck of it. GO CHECK IT OUT after reading this). That would be all. **

The Volturi awaited the two to come down. Jasper's grasp on Hinata's wrist started to harden every second they wasted up in the branches of the tree. The Volturi guards were looking at them with curiosity and wariness. Hinata studied the guards that Carlisle told her about. In the middle stood the three ancients- Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi. Of course Edward added a little detail about Aro's sister and Marcus's ex-wife. She could use that information to good use.

In front of the ancients lined their defenders. Aro's very own, personalized guard- Renata. The next one in line was Chelsea and Afton. Corin, Alec, and Jane were standing in front of those two with their red eyed glare. Their gazes must have been deadly for Jasper was focusing on them the most. Demetri was the leader with Heidi by his side along with Felix. Hinata noticed that even the wives were right behind their husbands- Athenodora and Sulpicia. They truly were beautiful even though they looked old.

Hinata focused on Jane, wondering if she had recognized her. They had met before in the fight with the newborns. Jane, however, did not appear to know her at all so she held that prideful look on her face. Jasper ushered Hinata to jump down with him, and the two of them landed skillfully on the ground. The Volturi were in defense mode, afraid that they were going to attack their 'masters.' Aro held up a hand as the guards hissed in protest. Still, Aro made his way to stand right in front of Jasper and Hinata.

"I am of Aro of the Volturi. Who may you be?" Aro focused on Hinata but his eyes shifted to Jasper who spoke.

"Jasper Whitlock of the Cullen clan," Jasper answered, and he looked at Hinata as if to will her to speak.

Hinata did not know why the Cullens feared this bunch so much. She knew Jasper, along with her help, could wipe this pathetic coven out. Still, that would bring utter chaos to the vampire world. She turned wary when Demetri circled around her, smelling her in confusion.

"She's human yet she doesn't smell human, master," Demetri frowned, confused with her scent.

Jasper cleared his throat, enabling Demetri to stop in his tracks. Aro held up a hand to stop Demetri from continuing. He held out a hand for Hinata to hold, but she knew his gift.

"And you are, my dear?" Aro asked, curiously.

"Hinata Hyuuga, sir," Hinata bowed, formally.

Aro loosened up from his rigidity. It seemed that Hinata showing him respect impressed him a bit. He was ever the proud vampire who would accept any respect he received. Hinata looked up from her bow and took Aro's hand. Jasper fought back a hiss, but then he knew that Hinata could control her powers.

Aro saw Hinata's thoughts and Hinata only showed him the necessities. She showed him that she was a ninja and her ninja life in Konoha. She showed him how the Cullens allowed her to live with them when she revealed her secret. Okay, so she twisted the truth a bit but it would not hurt the Cullens or the Volturi if she did. She blocked Aro from knowing that Jasper was half vampire and half ninja. She blocked him from knowing of the wolves though from the looks of Irina, they already knew. She still could not will herself to let him know that Seth was her soul mate. Aro saw Renesmee and how harmless she was. Aro gasped, realizing that Renesmee was half-vampire half-human. He was in wonder during Bella's birth process, and Hinata frowned, knowing that his power was somewhat like the Sharingan. It seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds. Hinata revealed that Jasper and Alice were searching for a clue to help Renesmee but Alice did not know what the clue was. So they were still searching.

"Interesting indeed," Aro pondered, releasing her hand.

Hinata met Jasper's gaze and by the looks of it, he did not seem to loosen up a bit.

"Hinata, my dear. Would you consider joining our ranks? I know the Cullens are no threat now with Renesmee, but there still is unknown danger. We need to deal with this, but if you joined us, perhaps the Cullens would reconsider joining as well. It would save them from a painful fate," Aro tried to persuade her.

Hinata and Jasper froze on the spot. Aro looked at Jasper and nodded, as if the offer was for him to accept also. Hinata looked at Aro in the eye.

"Here's the thing, Aro-san," Hinata started out. Buttering him up wouldn't hurt either as his smile widened at her softly spoken voice. "I will only join you if you promise to turn back home now and leave the Cullens alone."

"Hinata!" Jasper protested, but Hinata held up a hand to silence him.

She had to do this. She owed the Cullens and the wolves. She needed to protect them. Aro seemed to consider this thoughtfully for he saw how useful she was in fights. She saw how she defeated Edward, Bella, and Emmett. He saw how she tortured Jane that one time a long time ago. No wonder Jane was in a sour mood when she returned from the trip.

"Think wisely, Aro-san. You won't get a chance like this again. My strength can destroy a thousand fleets of vampires. The only thing I ask in return is to spare the Cullens and the wolves," Hinata clarified, and Aro knew that he indeed would never receive this chance again.

"Can you demonstrate how powerful you are? No one has ever gone through Renata's defenses here. Can you battle her to show me your worth?" Aro requested, and Hinata smirked.

"Don't hold back," Hinata warned Renata.

"I didn't plan to," Renata shot back, awaiting her master's orders.

"Hinata…Stop this," Jasper warned, but Hinata gave him a deep glower.

Jasper could not believe that she was doing this. She was gambling with the wrong people. Still, she did not back down as Renata stood still. Hinata was the one that was going to charge. She knew of Renata's abilities.

"Begin," Caius ordered, interested.

Even Marcus watched with intent as Hinata launched herself at Renata with her Byakugan activated. The guards were intrigued with her eyes as her palms extended for the Gentle Fist. Hinata could see Renata's energy field as it dove straight at her. She knew that this was going to avert her Gentle Fist away. Hinata dodged the shield and saw the weakness. Just like the weakness of the Byakugan was the thoracic vertebrate, the weakness of Renata was right above her. The shield extended from her body but left a huge hole above her half-dome. Hinata leaped over the shield to dive her Gentle Fist at Renata's forehead. She penetrated the shield from above and her hand tapped Renata's forehead lightly. Renata gasped out loud as she fell away from Hinata's impact. When her shield was down due to her distraction, Hinata performed hand seals as fireballs appeared at her palm. She kicked Renata up with the fireball right by her heart.

"I win," Hinata smiled, releasing Renata who was too shocked to utter a word. She pointed at her, mockingly. "Did you even try Renata?"

Renata looked traumatized as she etched herself away from Hinata. Everyone was gaping at Hinata's immense strength except Jasper who was rather proud of her.

Hinata knew it was coming. She knew before anyone else would. Felix launched himself at her, and she dodged to the side swiftly. Felix ended up colliding with the tree trunk as Hinata studied her nails for a bit. She dodged his series of punches and kicks. She kicked him away from her, as he landed against Renata. The two gaped at her, and Hinata looked at Aro.

"Does she need to prove her worth anymore?" Jasper asked, but was interrupted by Jane.

"I would like to test her, master," Jane volunteered, sure that she was going to win.

Her gaze shot right at Hinata, and just to amuse her, Hinata pretended to scream. Jane, who shocked everyone, walked over to Hinata's crotched form. She was smug about to finish Hinata off when Hinata punched her right on the cheek. Jane's power tried to thrash with Hinata's brain, but the genjutsu was dispelled immediately. Being the student of Kurenai had its perks. She reversed Jane's power and stood up smiling brightly. Jane screamed out in intense pain. The guards gasped, but not the ancients. Aro was ever so delighted, and Caius was just itching to recruit her. With her, they would be invincible. Marcus took no particular interest in her.

"I must consult with my brothers about what you have shown me. Then we will make our decision," Aro told her.

Jane was hissing at her, and Hinata shrugged at her as if she should have been expecting it. The smirk on Hinata's face sent Jane on a rampage as she kicked down a tree. The guards were shocked at how Jane was losing her cool, and Jasper was on edge. Hinata seemed to be the only one who did not seem at all surprised by Jane's temper. The ancients were just as oblivious as Hinata.

"Hinata. You can't do this. This was not part of the plan. We just have to show them that Renesmee is not a threat," Jasper whispered, but Hinata shook her head.

"The Volturi want to be sure for the future. They want to see if she's stable, and you know for a fact that they want Bella and Alice the most for their ranks. Still, would they rather have those two than me? I mean sure I don't see the future, but I'm pretty awesome don't you think?" Hinata grinned, but Jasper did not laugh or smile in the slightest.

"This isn't a game. You can't leave the Volturi once they decide. You'll be their pawn from then on. What about all that you went through with your sister for-."

"No." She did not want him to utter Seth's name. It was too risky. Jasper stopped talking, shocked. "I never loved him you know. It was never him. It was always Naruto. I thought I would get over Naruto with him but I never did. I left him to go with you today because I knew that I couldn't break his heart. I can't stand to see his devastated face. This was my plan all along. It's so I could avoid him because it's painful-."

"Stop lying," Jasper hissed. "You forgot that I could still sense you."

"Of course I know that. I expect you to relay this message to him. It's more difficult if he knew that I really do love him. I want you to tell him that I never loved him. He was just a toy because I got bored. Fighting Hanabi was supposed to be my escape from him but he came and dragged me back. I came back for the Cullens, not him."

"Hinata…How long are you going to avoid your heart? This isn't going to make any of us happy," Jasper hissed.

"You don't need to be happy. Just safe. Promise me that you'll tell him how I was never in love with him. I'll even write a note and everything. Promise," Hinata whispered.

Jasper was stuck and he knew that the others were listening. He nodded slightly at his sensei's request. Hinata looked relieved when he agreed. Soon, Aro came back with his brothers.

"Let us vote," Marcus called out, and the guards attentively looked at their masters. "Since your power is great, you are some use for us. We cannot smell your blood so it is safe for you. I vote that we let her join us."

Jane seemed to suppress the urge to protest. Caius was next as he circled around Hinata.

"I vote that she joins us. The Cullens are nothing compared to her. After all, she has all of their strengths and weaknesses in her little brain. Things will be interesting with her around."

When Caius voted, Jane let out her roar of fury. Alec tried to calm her down but to no avail. The others ignored her this time. Felix looked at her intrigued, but Hinata did not notice. She had met her fate and squeezed Jasper's devastated hand.

"Hinata…You can't," Jasper balled his fist.

Hinata knew what he was going to do. She trapped his hand before he could perform the seals. With one flick of her finger, he poofed away. She had sent him back to Toronto, and the others awkwardly looked at Aro. Hinata was a bit tired since that took a lot of chakra. Teleporting someone far away was never easy.

"I also seem to agree with my brothers. You are a rare jewel child. Demetri, will you be her guardian until she's used to our home? Let us return my loves," Aro smiled, and his dark eyes looked as if he had just won a thousand wars.

"Sire! You cannot!" Irina protested, glaring daggers at Hinata.

She was not the least bit affected. Caius sneered at her, knowing that she relayed false information to them.

"I agree, master. This peasant can't possibly-," Jane started to agree.

"Dispose of her, Felix," Caius ordered, nodding his head at Irina. "Jane, stand down. Hinata will be treated as family from here on out. If I hear from her that you're treating her badly, you will suffer."

Irina's scream was ignored as fire lit from Felix's robe. Hinata did not look back either. She was a traitor who almost got her beloved family and friends killed. She was the one that threatened _her_ Seth. She deserved the fire that she was suffering in.

The Volturi seemed to divert their trail to return home, and Hinata followed without turning back. She decided to write her letter to Seth when she was back in the castle.

**Weeks later….**

"Jasper. Alice," Esme breathed out, relieved, hugging the two of them.

Jasper did not return the hug. He was still shocked at Hinata's recklessness. They could have destroyed the Volturi, but she was right of course. The Cullens would be the new Volturi and they could not handle a million vampires in the world like the Volturi could. He understood why she did it. He looked at his niece with love as he cradled her against his arms. It was the first time he did so, and Bella was just as shocked as Edward.

"Jasper! What happened to Hinata?" Edward demanded, standing up immediately.

Jasper did not reply, but Edward already knew the answer. He sunk in his seat as Jasper replayed what happened in his head. He had revealed his mind to Edward after many months of blocking himself from Edward.

"Explain it to them. I…I need to talk to Seth," Jasper sighed, as if it was duty.

"No…Don't, Jazz," Alice whispered, with her tearless sobs.

"I have to, love. I owe her that. I owe her everything," Jasper hugged her.

Jasper had told Alice about Hinata, and in the spur of her devastation she saw Nahuel and Huilen. They had found what they were looking for in vain. After a conversation with the half-blood Amazon vampire, Nahuel agreed to witness for the Cullen if they needed it.

Jasper did not notice the Denali coven and the bunch of nomads in the room. He ignored them to rush to the treaty line. He was forever haunted by Hinata's sad face, but he did promise her. Hinata did not leave in vain. He was going to get her back. He was going to sneak in somehow. He had a lifetime to plan. When he arrived at the treaty line, it did not take long for the wolves all to appear.

"I'm looking for Seth Clearwater," Jasper announced, and the sandy wolf appeared.

His expression almost got Jasper to reconsider Hinata's request. He looked so depressed, and it looked like he lost weight. Jasper didn't blame him. It was like when Alice went to Volterra without Jasper. He was forever upset with her, but he understood why she did it. He would've done the same thing if he was in her shoes.

The sandy wolf disappeared immediately and came back in human form. His eyes were so sad and pleading with Jasper. Jasper did not meet his gaze, making the confrontation a bit more bearable.

"Hinata decided to join the Volturi in return for them leaving the Cullens and the wolves alone," Jasper announced, and the wolves roared out in protest.

Some whimpered and some were sprouting curses at Hinata. Seth was the one that did not react this way. His knees buckled and he collapsed. Jasper bit his lip. Maybe he could hear about Hinata not loving him another day…

"We have to get her back. W-W-We have to convince her to…come back," Seth stuttered just like Hinata did a long time ago.

Jasper almost broke down at how much his little sister had grown. She was his sensei, but she would forever be his beloved sister- Hinata Cullen. He smiled as if the name fit her.

"It's what she wanted anyway," Jasper said, and the others stopped the commotion to gape at Jasper as if he grew five heads. "She doesn't want to see you anymore Seth. She said that she never loved you. It was always Naruto and she thought that she could get over him with you but it didn't work. Seth, she doesn't want you and she's sick of pretending. The Volturi offer her something that you could never give her…Power…"

Seth remained silent with his eyes widening with every sentence Jasper uttered. He knew why Hinata decided to relay this to Jasper. None of the others could keep the neutral expression he was giving at this moment. Tears spilled, and Jasper could not believe the kid believed him so suddenly. Did their love really mean that little to him? Jasper was almost angry at him for doubting Hinata's love but he also pitied him. This would be the first case where imprinting would not work out between a couple.

"T-Thank you for t-telling me," Seth whispered, and Jasper turned around to not see his pain.

The wolves all crowded around Seth, but he wasn't having it. He raced off in wolf form, and Jasper knew that they were not going to see Seth for a while. He went back to his family, and they were all upset. It seemed that Edward and Alice retold the story of Hinata Hyuuga.

"We can't go after her," Rosalie shook her head, and Jasper knew he walked into a debate.

"We have to Rosalie! She's family!" Bella protested.

"We can't! The Volturi will skin us alive, and we might have to face her in battle!" Edward tried to reason with his wife.

There was silence as everyone looked at Jasper for answers.

"Jasper…"Alice pleaded.

"Don't," Jasper shook his head. "Just don't."

He went up to his room, leaving his family to argue back and forth. Whatever they planned was fine by him, but he felt the most betrayed next to Seth. Hinata was his teacher. Now, she left him all alone to fend for himself. He was the _only_ vampninja in the world which meant that he was a freak. No one knew him except Hinata. She was gone now, and he couldn't help but blame himself. Why did he drag her along with him and Alice in the first place? They didn't need the extra help…

Then again, knowing Hinata, she would have went to the Volturi anyways. Jasper sighed, listening to the conversation downstairs. The vampires were leaving, telling the Cullens to call them when they needed help again and they would gladly come. That was when Alice spoke up. Her voice was like beautiful bells that soothed him even when his mind was in turmoil at this point.

"Wait! Bella's right! We have to get her back! She sacrificed everything for us! She even gave up Seth for our safety from the Volturi. She protected not only Renesmee but us as well. We know for a fact that she didn't want to leave us. We know for a fact that she still loves Seth. Those two lovebirds are idiots, not realizing how much the other loves them. So, we're going to have to save their love for them. This is sad really. Now, yes we're going to have to fight against the Volturi. Yes we're going to have to risk our lives, but this girl gave up everything for us. You are free to leave, but if you see her as a killing machine in the future, you have no one to blame but yourself. Also, we're going to have to somehow get her ninja friends here as well…"

"The old dojo that she brought me to. I know where it is, and I know how to make it visible!" Jacob announced.

Kurenai had taught him a few tricks and few traps to enable the dojo to be tangible and seen. This was only when Jacob wanted to train but no one was there to teach him. He would just follow the simple instructions on the scrolls. Since Hinata was having drama with Seth, he was usually left alone to train by himself.

"Perfect. Now we have a lot of time to plan. Time is in our hands. Hinata's safe with the Volturi. I'm sure of it. They're not going to kill their most priceless jewel," Alice smiled, and she shifted to face the stairs. "Jasper! We're going to need you honey!"

Jasper's spirit was lifted immediately after his wife's speech. He raced downstairs and planted a quick kiss on her lips. The family was shocked as his PDA. Alice didn't mind though, and the other vampires were consulting. In the end Charles, Makenna, Alistair, Amun, and Kebi all left. The others remained, and the Cullens held no ill will to the other vampires.

"Benjamin!" Amun hissed out, but the young vampire did not budge from his decision.

Tia didn't either. Benjamin looked Amun straight in the eye.

"I'm a vampire with my own mind, Amun. You may leave if you wish, but I for one am curious about Hinata's elemental abilities. Maybe she could teach me more about fire and water," Benjamin shrugged as if his decision to stay was obvious.

"You're making a mistake, Benjamin! You will die!" Amun proclaimed, but Benjamin shrugged.

"I wouldn't have died in vain." Amun and Kebi bit their lip, glaring at the Cullens as if they were at fault. Ben glared right back at Amun. "No the Cullens have not _stolen_ me away from you. This is my decision alone, Amun. Go trust your survival instincts."

With that Amun and Kebi left in an angry rampage as they almost tore off the Cullen door. Makenna and Charles looked remorsefully at Carlisle.

"We understand. We will bear no ill will and remember, we're here if you need our help," Carlisle nodded his approval.

"Thank you Carlisle. We apologize but Charles and I just don't like fighting all that much," Makenna hugged Carlisle and Esme goodbye.

The two left through the doors, and Alistair tried to explain his reasoning. Everyone could see him as a coward against the Volturi. He left without much of a sympathetic nod from Carlisle. The remaining vampires all smiled at each other. Emmett about summed up what everyone was thinking.

"Alright, guys. Let's go kick some Volturi butt!"

Edward smirked at his brother. "Yes, let's not strategize or plan a sneak attack of anything. Let's just go right to their doorstep, ring the doorbell, and attack."

Emmett grinned, "Of course but I don't think the Volturi have doorbells. They're pretty against technology."

Jasper patted both of his brothers' shoulders. "Don't worry, Edward. I'll keep him in check. Out of all the times we battled, he never won once."

Emmett growled at Jasper, tackling him down. Esme frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from the couch," Esme ordered her uncontrollable kids.

**And I end it here everyone. So I kind of revised this whole thing. Don't worry. There will be a stand-off…This one's going to be a bit more interesting than the Breaking Dawn version. Yes, I know I'm evil. Seth and Hinata are apart…YET AGAIN. I blame all the dramas I'm watching lately. Anywho, I wonder what kind of adventures Hinata's having at the Volturi manor. I wonder how Seth's dealing…I wonder how our beloved Konoha shinobi are going to return when the gates to both worlds were sealed shut…Hmm… **

**Til next time, loves! Saranghaeyo, mi amor, je t'aime, em yeu qui vi, daisuke, mahal kital, etc. You get me. xD Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for not updating everyone. I had a lot of college applications to do and fights with myself and parents. I'm a senior in high school right now and it's hectic. Anyway, my parents won't pay for me if I leave home so I have to take care of myself in college now D: I don't know where to start and my parents drive me crazy as is. I can't stand another year with them. I need a little freedom you know?**

**Anywho, any tips and suggestions on how I can get LOTS AND LOTS of money would help. Love you. Here's the chapter. It might be a bit hectic but bear with me. It was all planned way before I published my first chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or Twilight. If I did, the Volturi would join forces with the Akatsuki and they're all going to drive each other crazy.**

Hinata sat on the balcony of her new home, staring at the new moon. She knew where it was, but she couldn't see it. It was rather lonely in the Volturi tower. She felt like Rapunzel since Aro insisted that his latest power be locked away from society. Hinata even had her personal, amusing guards outside playing chess and checkers and taking turns defeating the other. Their sensitive hearing could easily detect her footsteps and her presence.

There was a knock on the door as Hinata sighed, again. Her maid was here, and it just so happened to be the one that she hated the most. Aro sure had it out for her. Hinata opened the door and met the red eyes of the girl who thought she was supreme ruler of the castle. Jane placed the food that the Volturi ordered from a local Italian restaurant and gave her one last glare before leaving.

Hinata looked at her food distastefully. She did not eat in a while. She was busy thinking about the Cullens…and Seth. It was sad. Sad how she finally defeated her sister and finally had peace when all of this happened. She had a blue dress on with black heels to exaggerate her movements more clearly. The blue dress was from Heidi, the only female vampire who seemed at least civil towards her.

She took off the heels and laid in bed, wanting to just die of the loneliness she felt when there was a knock on her door again. Unlike Jane, this person awaited her approval before entering.

"Come in," Hinata sighed, and Caius indeed came in.

The evil, sadistic mastermind of the Volturi was just inches away from her. He wore his _royal_ cloak today and he looked around her room as if it was a pigsty.

"Hinata, dear. Why don't you eat? We paid money for that you know. I don't like you feeding it to the dog," Caius glanced at her untouched food.

Hinata had found how a dog was usually straying from the outside roof, looking for food. He looked starving and he was a little, cute beagle. It took some yelling and arguing on Hinata's part for Aro to agree to allow it to stay.

"I don't like you paying money for me. I can get a job like Giana," Hinata snapped, rudely.

Caius looked at her thoughtfully. Hinata knew the look. He was the one that wanted to turn her. He was the one who was more power hungry than Aro, but the Volturi were cautious also. If they had turned her, then there might be an unknown risk. Jasper drank a ninja's blood and gained ninja abilities. Would she be able to gain vampiric abilities, or would she just die?

"No way will my princess be such a commoner. Giana will not be here for long, my dear. You will, and you seem rather lonely without your mate," Caius teased, as Hinata refrained from fuming. He just _loved_ bringing up Seth didn't he? "I'll let you in on a secret. Demetri finds you rather attractive. It might be to your benefit to return his feelings."

There was the hint again. If she showed any sign that she still loved Seth, she was in deep trouble- or rather, Forks and La Push was in deep trouble. Hinata smiled and refrained from saying something snarky like she did during the first couple of days. This just made the Volturi crueler towards her. In fact, they had not planned to lock her in a high tower in the beginning at all. It was due to her constant rebellion that Aro locked her up there so she wouldn't annoy the others.

Also, she rather hated the nickname they gave her, which was _princess_. She was more of a prisoner, but she had to admit that she was better off than most of the vampires there. They were all slaves to Aro's plan for world domination. She was the most powerful ammo Aro had so she was treated with care- unlike the others.

"I don't see how it matters, sire," Hinata replied, and Caius laughed at her answer.

Caius beckoned her towards the door.

"I need you to meet someone," Caius smiled at her.

Hinata had done her research on the other guards. She knew who was powerful and who wasn't. She knew which ones affected her and which ones didn't. She was able to dispel any type of genjutsu, or illusion in this case. However, how could she have not evaded from Jasper's gift? He could still sense her emotions, and she didn't like how she was vulnerable towards him. It had something to do with her physical being- not her mind.

She feared Corin, the unknown Volturi guard that she had never met yet. Her power was unknown and she had a bad feeling about meeting her. Caius waited for her to put on her heels again and the two walked out of the room where the guards awaited them. Hinata ignored Demetri's look and continued walking as if nothing had happened. When they were at a small room, there was a woman standing with red eyes in front of her. Hinata took a step back as she gazed at her glory.

"My. My. Aren't ninjas pretty? Almost as pretty as us vampires," the woman that Hinata had never encountered smiled at her.

She knew this was the root of her fear- Corin. She took a step back and her back touched the wall behind her. The Volturi smiled at her discomfort. Hinata looked into Corin's eyes, but the peculiar thing was that she didn't feel any pain at all. She felt…rather content. She felt satisfied with whatever it was she was doing right then.

Hinata didn't understand what was happening, but this woman made her feel like she was _home_. Corin immediately was peeling at her mind barriers. Her mind didn't sense the illusions or genjutsu anymore. She felt lowered her guard and Chelsea took over from there. Hinata felt herself rather addicted and happy to be in the Volturi. They were powerful, rich, and full of justice. She was going to be happy with that man over there. What was his name? Oh yeah. Demetri…

She bowed at Caius who smiled and nodded at Corin with approval. Chelsea huffed, content that her powers worked on the newcomer. Jane still pursed her lips for she knew that if she harmed Princess Hinata, she was in for it with Aro.

"My lord," Hinata knelt before Demetri as he kissed her hand.

Jane smirked. So Demetri got what he wanted after all. As for Hinata, as long as her true self was suffering, Jane was more than content.

**Seth's POV**

Seth had not been crying. There was just something in his eye. What did he care if Hinata didn't love him anymore? Oh the thought…

He howled at the moon again, not understanding how his imprint was the one with the drama, the powers, and the one that protected him rather than the other way around. He wanted to protect _her_. He wanted her to hang with Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Claire while he was out risking _his_ life for _hers_. He loved her. He could never stop even though she had moved on.

He felt sad now and gritted his teeth. He knew what Jasper told him yet he could not feel the sincerity. If she hated him, then why did she fake it this far? It didn't make any sense to him.

Seth had phased back into human form again, knowing that his brothers and sister could track him down easy in wolf form. He had been mindlessly wandering the forest, thinking about her and shivering at how empty he felt without her. He wondered if she was in pain. He wondered if she was thinking about him at all.

He paced the cave he was sheltering in, trying to _know_ his imprint. He knew her. She was selfless, kind, strong, independent now that the pack got to her, and angelic. He loved her so much. Why would she leave him? He thought hard about it. He tried to put himself in her shoes. She suddenly disappeared, just when she learned the news of the Volturi. She joined the Volturi to protect the Cullens and the wolves so that meant that she still cared for them.

Of _course_. No. He knew his lover. He knew Hinata all too well. She sacrificed her freedom to be with him to protect him- to keep him from going after her. He knew of it. Seth was positive. He didn't doubt her love anymore. In fact, he would have done the same thing for her to keep her safe. Seth found his heart pounding for her again. She did love him. She _had_ to.

There was going to be seriously planning but there was going to only be one plan. Should he go after her and risk the pack? Seth didn't quite agree there. He would go himself and risk everything for her. He would be the Volturi's guard dog if he had to, but he just wanted to be with her.

Seth raced back to his house and saw Sue and Charlie laughing in the kitchen. He smiled, knowing full well that Bella was going to be his sister-in-law. That was perfectly fine with him. He just needed the passport that his father gave him for Rome when he made the football tryouts. Harry was really proud of him, but he quit when he phased to a wolf. That was when his father died, and Seth was so sad he never used the ticket. He was planning to save it as a memento. It had not expired yet, and he was going to Rome to race to Volterra.

Seth scheduled his flight quickly on his phone and went upstairs to pack his belongings. He didn't bother leaving a note because the pack was going to spend their time looking for him in the borders of Canada and the U.S. As soon as he printed out his information, he fled to the airport. His ticket, his passport ID, his baggage, and his fear went along with him as he boarded the airplane leaving for Rome, Italy.

**The Cullens and Jacob**

Everyone was worried about Seth. No one could trace him, and as Jacob looked at the empty space in front of him, he smiled at the system that Kurenai taught him. A human could see this dojo fine if they knew the secretive code that lies within. Jacob stomped the ground four times and said the words, 'Kai!' out loud.

The Cullens watched in wonder as the dojo emerged in front of their very eyes. Jacob went to the room where the ancient scrolls were. Hinata's trainer, Ryu or whatever, had to have some records of this thing that was holding the ninjas back from our world.

Jacob and the Cullens looked through the Minato Namikaze's scrolls that were like his diary. Jacob saw one that caught his eye.

_The Shinigami Contract_.

The name sounded familiar so he pulled it out to study it. He was disappointed when it was in Japanese calligraphy. Alice, however, happily took it from his hands. She knew the language well. Jacob gaped at how fluent she was when she translated. Alice knew the Asian arts well. Jacob remembered Bella telling him that she could recite the whole Korean alphabet in sign language!

"The Shinigami is a Japanese God of Death. He usually gives out contracts to the souls he takes when he needs something or when he just wants to use them as entertainment. When a soul is bound to a contract with the Shinigami, then neither of them could break the contract terms and agreement. However, if the soul changes the terms and agreements, then the Shinigami can then change and alter everything according to his will. If he decided to take the soul back to the afterlife, he would. If he doesn't then the soul might have to suffer in the world again. It depends totally on him.

In my case, I was a soul that belonged to the Shinigami when I gave up my life for Konohagakure. He took a liking to me and gave me another chance with my son along with Kushina. I took it, but there was a catch. I was to train Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga main branch. She was to obtain nine keys to lock back his tailed demons. He needed it to be away from the hands of Mardara Uchiha. I knew it wasn't fair for her, but I agreed to it initially. The Shinigami showed me the girl's life- present and past. I knew how to manipulate her.

After spending some time with her, I began to like her. I began to ponder on how unfair it was that such a huge burden was on a girl when she already had burdens of her own to deal with. So, I confronted the Shinigami again. I told him that I would look for the keys and risk my happiness if Hinata was to remain on Earth with Seth- her soulmate. The Shinigami didn't care of course. As long as I obtain the keys, then he wouldn't mind who or what would get it for him. However, I altered our contract. Therefore, he had to alter something in return. He altered the bridge to our world and Earth. The ninja world and Earth is not accessible anymore, so therefore, I cannot see how she's doing. The Shinigami always takes souls but he can't do so without reason. So, he would find a reason to do so. Be extra cautious.

The only way that this can be altered is if another soul deals with the Shinigami. You can call upon the Shinigami anywhere dark if you truly need him and he shall appear. Be warned. He loves playing tricks to get more souls. That's why you have to be cunning. You only get to see him once and that is if you're still bound to your contract. If you finished your business with him, then you may never call upon him again. Legend has it that if you are able to outwit the Shinigami, then his powers are yours to keep as he disappears from the face of the universe- exactly like Kami's prophecy. I have a feeling that even if I get him the keys to lock the demons, he would somehow obtain my soul again."

The room was quiet when Alice stopped reading. She folded the scroll and everyone looked at their feet. No one wanted to be made a fool by summoning something that was impossible to summon. This could be a crazy person for all they knew. Still, this was for Hinata's sake so Jasper stepped forward.

"Jasper. No," Alice clung onto her husband.

Jasper gave her a firm look. "You risked your life once for me. The least I can do is give up my soul for you."

Alice bit her lip and watched as Jasper isolated himself in the dark room next door. The Cullens and Jacob went with him and saw how hard he was meditating. Sure enough a dark portal opened and a figure emerged. It looked rather evil with black wings and black, cold eyes. Everyone stared at the creature's excellence.

"**Well, what's this? A hybrid I see. This is a first. No one has called for me in this world in a while. What can I do for you?" **Shinigami smirked, thinking that they knew nothing about him.

How was Jasper going to deal with this guy? He was sadistic and cunning, but he was a vampninja. He was much more a freak than this guy. So, he requested the bridge between the two worlds be repaired.

The Shinigami grinned at his request, widely. This sent shivers down everyone's spine as he paced in front of Jasper. His eyes knew a lot of things, but he did not know what souls thought until they were his. He only knew of Jasper's existence for he was in the ninja world, and the Shinigami tended to watch the ninja world more so than Earth.

"**Can you give me something in return?"** The Shinigami asked of Jasper.

"What would you like from me?" Jasper asked, and the Shinigami looked around the room.

His eyes leveled with Jasper's.

"**I would like that one's ability**," The Shinigami pointed at Edward.

For Edward went to the ninja world so he knew all about it. The Cullens all hissed out in protest. Jasper thought it out and decided that Edward had thought of his gift as a curse and burden anyway. Though his gift had its advantages at times.

"What would you give _him_ in return? I am not in charge of him," Jasper said, and the Shinigami internally cussed.

The contract was between the Shinigami and Jasper only. He had to take something of Jasper's and Jasper has to request something of the Shinigami.

"**I cannot do anything for him if I am bound to you. However, if you give Edward the contract then I can strike a deal with him. If he gives me his mind-reading ability, I shall give him the bridge and the ability to turn any vampire mortal again**. **This applies to werewolves also. In fact, I'm feeling very generous today. I'll even throw in free list of all the vampires in the world to make it easier for you.**" The Shinigami smiled when everyone in the room tensed.

The Cullens all did not like their lifestyle. However, they were not stupid either. If they were to return to their human forms, then they were vulnerable to the Volturi. Jasper looked at his brother, and Edward nodded at him. Whatever it was the Shinigami was playing at, Edward would be the first to evade. He didn't know of Bella's shield anyways.

"I give my consent to transfer the contract," Jasper agreed, and the Shinigami looked at Edward smugly.

"How exactly am I going to be able to turn them mortal?" Edward asked, and the Shinigami smiled coyly.

"**You sure are a careful one aren't you? I am the God of Ninjas so everything I do has to do with ninjas. You will be able to shock the immortality out of the individual with your hand. Lightning will shoot out every time you need it. I would refrain from using it from your family though. You need them to hunt and battle these vampires and werewolves. However, if you die from hunting down these creatures, then your soul is mine," **The Shinigami smiled, ruefully.

He was offering all of this just for the power of mind-reading. Edward knew of what the Shinigami was foreshadowing. He had to obtain a soul. Edward bit his tongue and nodded. The Cullens were on the edge now, wondering how the new Edward was going to be without his mind-reading gift. As the Shinigami took Edward's arm, it seemed like a velvet ribbon was surrounding the both of them. It was white and it floated rather gracefully around them. When it dropped, Edward fell to the ground. Bella rushed to him, worried and anxious. Checking to see if he was alright. With a grin, the Shinigami was gone.

Jasper looked at Edward, as Edward nodded. Even though he lost his powers to read minds, he understood Jasper just fine. "We'll find out soon. Let's gather our witnesses. We're going to war to get her back."

"Do you miss it?" Bella asked, wondering how she was going to cope without Edward bugging her to tell him her thoughts.

"Not really. It's much quieter now. It feels weird…Do you guys feel this way all the time? It feels really…peaceful," Edward frowned, tilting his head.

Everyone smiled at his enthusiasm. Jacob patted Edward's back. "Just don't die yet."

"That's the thing. He's got us," Jasper sighed, defeated.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie frowned, worried about her brother.

"Edward's going to turn human once he turns every vampire mortal again. When he dies, he goes straight to the Shinigami," Jasper reasoned.

Everyone was shocked at Jasper's discovery. Bella collapsed and sobbed on her husband. They were tearless but the feeling was mutual. Edward, however, didn't seem to mind at all.

"You know I would do anything to help our Hinata, Bella. Don't worry. We'll definitely get the Volturi back for taking her. They won't know what hit them," Edward smiled, hugging his fiancée.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other with so much love as did Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie shared a kiss, and Jacob blanched.

"We can finally have babies," Rosalie sobbed on Emmett.

"We have to survive first, and I'm going to tell you now. I'll kick the Shinigami's butt if he even _thinks_ about taking Edward away," Bella growled.

Edward kissed the top of her head, and everyone gave each other quick glances of goodbyes and love. The Cullens and Jacob split up in order to find witnesses for the battle against the Volturi. Jacob grabbed his phone and thanked god Leah took her phone with her. He wondered if the ninja world had phones.

**Leah's POV**

It was a regular day at Kiba's house. Akamaru loved her and kept latching onto her whenever Kiba wasn't around. Hana loved her too, and she was intrigued at how Lean could turn into a wolf whenever she wanted to. When Hana suggested that Leah fight with the dogs, Kiba went on an angry rampage. He didn't want his girlfriend to _ever_ have to risk her life for him. That was his job as a man and as her soon-to-be-husband.

That was right. Kiba had bought a ring and everything. He just needed to find the right time, place, and way to propose. Unknown to Leah, she was enjoying a day with Kiba training. She loved watching him train. It had _nothing_ to do with is toned abs or his perfect muscles.

Kiba, on the other hand, loved showing off in front of Leah. Ever since he learned about his affect on her with his body, he loved to taunt her. Though, Leah wasn't going to lose to him. She taunted him way more with her body. Kiba wasn't the only one with a butt and toned abs.

Leah's daydream of Kiba was interrupted when her phone rang. What the eff? She checked her phone and was confused as to how Jacob could call her. She couldn't reach him for months, and she was about to discard of her phone.

"Hello?" Leah greeted, hesitantly.

"Leah? Thank god it worked," Jacob exhaled.

"What's going on, Jake? How can you contact me?"

"No time to explain. Just gather as many ninjas as you can. We need to go save Hinata. Tell Minato that we stroke a deal with the Shinigami."

"Who the hell…Never mind. What happened to my soon-to-be sister-in-law?" Leah erupted.

She was going to tear down whoever it was that took her.

"She went to the Volturi to protect us. They found out about Renesmee being an immortal child. It's illegal, apparently. Hinata, being the idiot she was, went willingly with the Volturi. Seth's missing because Hinata claimed that she didn't love him anymore and she left mainly to be away from him-."

"WHAT?"

"I know. She's crazy-."

"No! Seth's crazy if he actually bought that!" Leah shouted, smacking her forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, and Leah huffed.

Men.

"We'll talk about this later. I swear. Idiots," Leah growled, shutting her phone.

Kiba gave her a look, and she explained what happened. Kiba frowned, angry now. No one was going to take Hinata. The two of them flew across Konohagakure to spread the news to all those who knew Hinata.

**Excited? Want more? Well don't worry. I promise to update the next chapter real soon. I'm working on it. However, I would appreciate some reviews. Give me a week or two for the next one. I promise it will be here soon and trust me, it's going to be hell of a story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Spoiler so beware-Tell me it's not true! Tell me Kakashi didn't die! NOOOOOOO….Why would Masashi taunt us like that? Do you know how awful I was during his FIRST, original supposed death? Ugh! Sometimes I don't think Masashi cares about his fans' opinions. **

**Anyway, I updated! Yay! Finally. Stupid college and drama with best friends. So I kindofsortof have a crush on my best friend but don't want to tell him since it would ruin our relationship for sure. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that way for he likes this other girl. Taylor Swift songs loading my ipod right now. *Huff* I feel for you Hinata. Sometimes boys are just plain stupid. So depression's over which means that I can finally update and suck up my tears.**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Twilight. If I did errr….uhm…all the remaining unimprinted wolves will surely imprint on one of the Naruto girls. Well, maybe that wouldn't work out for the Naruto guys but eh. It's fanfiction right? Crack pairings are the best.**

The Cullens had finished gathering the troops, and Hiashi couldn't wait to see his daughter again. Neji had taken the day off his duties to be there as well. When the wolf girl came shouting at them about being able to travel back to Earth, Minato did not hesitate. Once they arrived, Minato and Kakashi abruptly went to the Cullens to be updated. They told the others of the mission, and the ninjas decided to work together with the werewolves and vampires for Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto was the most driven as he increased training by a dozen- not that Lee or Guy minded. The whole original rookie nine were there with their surviving senseis.

Hiashi had prayed that he would see her again. Finally, he would see his daughter and apologize officially for everything again. Hanabi was there too, ready to defend her sister and pay her back for sparing her from being a branch member.

There were howls in the distance, signaling that the wolves were coming for the meeting. Hiashi studied the chemistry between the vampires and the werewolves. It was not a friendly sight. The vampires grimaced and the wolves growled at the supposed smell that the ninjas couldn't detect.

"What's the plan, Edward?" Minato asked, patiently.

Edward faced the wolves.

"I have lost my powers. You have to bear with me now," Edward proclaimed, and the wolves were all sharing looks of shock and confusion. "The vampires in front of you all agreed to help us in battle. Do not harm them for they are important allies. Our main goal is to retrieve Hinata and Seth. Don't engage in battle unless completely necessary." Edward gave Paul a pointed look who ignored it like a fly. "The Volturi have four towers. Ninjas will take the eastern tower working your way down, werewolves will take the western tower working your way up since it could only be entered at the bottom, Cullens and Denali clan will take the south tower and the other vampires will take the North. Be careful of the Volturi's powers. Eleazar is handing out the paper that shows the Volturi guards' profile and their powers. It should also have pictures so no one gets confused. Memorize and fight cautiously if you have to. Ninjas will have a head start while the rest of us attack afterwards for the best sneak attack. Are we clear?"

Everyone murmured their 'yes' and Hiashi was itching to go now. There were heavy footsteps when Leah appeared at the clearing. Edward rolled his eyes at the female barbarian.

"Someone brief Leah, please," Minato snapped his finger but Leah shoved the papers aside for a bit.

"I just received a text from Seth. He said he's captured and that they have Hinata also. We need to hurry, and he claims to have a plan," Leah panted, and everyone studied the text on her phone.

This was going to get ugly.

* * *

Hinata felt like a princess. What more could she want with her life? She was adopted into the Volturi, a family of royalty and a family of fame throughout the world. She was a princess and really, what girl didn't want to be a princess. In addition to being a princess, she also had a prince- Demetri. Sure, he seemed a bit too preoccupied at the moment with his video game, but Hinata didn't mind. She was too busy making sure that their new apartment in the Volturi Tower was perfect. Her boyfriend had persuaded Aro to allow them to have some privacy after all their services.

Hinata knew she was a lucky girl to be in the Volturi. She was an orphan in Japan, starving after her family was killed by the Japanese tsunami. That was why Corin adopted her, and she had been in the Volturi ever since. Somehow, the radiation or whatever must have fogged her memory because Hinata didn't remember any of this. She learned that she should not question her caretakers for they could kick her in the streets again if she tried.

When she was done mopping the floor, she grabbed a glass of blood and gave it hesitantly to Demetri who chugged it down hungrily. He looked over at her with kind eyes, as if she could soothe the beast inside of him. Oh she knew Demetri was a vampire, but she could not breathe a soul to anyone. The Volturi were all vampires, and they swore they would kill her if she told anyone. If she didn't tell, they would turn her into a vampire soon. And oh, how Hinata wanted to be a vampire. Just the thought of being so angelic like Heidi, Jane, Corin, Chelsea, and all the female guards intrigued her. Then, Demetri would be more happy with her like Afton was with Chelsea. Maybe they could have that love soon.

"Hinata, darling. Go get ready for the ball. I think your coronation is about to take place, my sweet," Demetri hinted, putting down his Modern Warfare 3 game (**My guy friends are such nerds *roll eyes*)**.

Hinata's heart leaped. Could it be? Was it finally time to turn her? She was waiting for it, ever since she found out about the poor tourists. Hinata's eyes started to water again. She had felt so sorry for them, but she quickly blinked away her tears. She was going to have to be like that again. She was going to have to accept the fact that she needed human blood if she was to become one of the marvelous beings of the Volturi.

"Shall I wear the silver, sparkly dress or the gold one?" Hinata asked, beaming so much that Demetri held back a chuckle.

If he showed her a bit of compassion, she might get too comfortable and down his authority. He, however, was not completely heartless. He was starting to truly love innocent Hinata, even if she only liked him because she was under a spell. Innocent and pure girls like her were so hard to come by nowadays.

"Why must I choose for you? You look pretty in both," Demetri shrugged.

"Men," Hinata rolled her eyes. "Such big help."

Demetri grinned at his girlfriend. He gave her an abrupt kiss on the cheek before rising and putting on his cloak. He didn't feel bad for Seth Clearwater at all. In fact, he hoped Seth would come for her. Then the mongrel would be crushed to see that his soulmate loved Demetri more than him. It would teach the whole world that soul mates and imprinting did not always work.

When Hinata exit the bathroom with her gold dress on, Demetri did a double take. Hinata was beautiful and he couldn't wait until she was a vampire. She would make him a great mate. She would indeed forget about the mutt, thanks to Chelsea and Corin. Hinata would never remember her old life, just her new one. Caius and Aro made sure of that. Demetri stared at his soon to be wife and smiled. She would do just fine.

"You would make a fine bride and vampire, my dear," Demetri said after kissing her on the lips.

Hinata blushed but internally frowned. Why did she not like the concept of being a bride? It felt like she was cheating on someone. It didn't seem right for her to be turned and when she awoke, she would marry Demetri right away. It just seemed too…wrong to her. Something was stopping her from liking this turn of events.

She looked at Demetri. He had the perfect body, the perfect face, and the perfect model of a husband. So why did she feel like she couldn't love him, that her love belonged to another?

"I still think Corin should have stuck with the blue," Hinata fussed over her dress. She couldn't look at Demetri in the eye so she fixed her hair while looking in the mirror.

She held back a protest when Demetri kissed her full on the lips. He had done this countless of times and she returned the kiss. However, it was nothing special. Hinata pushed away too quickly, and this got Demetri a bit upset so he showed her who was dominant in the relationship. He tackled her against the bed and kissed her neck. He was careful not to leave any marks, but Hinata didn't struggle this time. That was because Felix came barging in with Corin and Heidi in no time.

"_Ahem_," Felix laughed, and Demetri groaned, irritated that he had been interrupted.

Hinata abruptly got up, flustered and blushing, making the two vampresses smile at how cute she was. Heidi glared at Demetri as if they could communicate telepathically. Demetri held her gaze with challenge, until Corin interrupted them all.

"Come on, Hinata. We got to pretty you up for tonight. Demetri's going to turn you himself, so let's make you so addicting that he's going to pounce just at the sight of you. Oh, and you saw her dress? Shame, you're not going to see her after you turn her cause we're going to shop for that wedding dress-."

"Stop scaring the poor girl, Corin," Heidi lazily reprimanded. "Hinata, why won't you to the village and fetch me a human since Demetri ate my share last time."

Hinata couldn't understand why Heidi couldn't do it herself. Corin began to protest but Heidi's dark eyes stopped her.

"You can do her makeup when she gets back. It'll only take her a few minutes," Heidi snapped.

Demetri was about to follow Hinata, to escort her since she didn't know that she was a ninja. However, Heidi had other plans. When Hinata and Corin were out of sight, she pounced on Demetri.

"Heidi. I don't like you that way. We've been over this," Demetri growled, pushing her off.

"Demetri, you and I both know that Hinata is all but a toy to you. You don't actually _love_ her do you?" Heidi taunted, and Demetri rolled his eyes.

"What if I'm starting to?"

"There ain't no such thing in that stone heart of yours."

"Just because I don't like you, Heidi, doesn't mean-."

"Is that what your little friend down there thinks whenever we have 'fun'," Heidi laughed, and Demetri knew that if he was human, he would have blushed.

There was a slight hesitation before Demetri rolled over to be on top of Heidi.

"This will cease when I marry Hinata."

"I know, big guy," Heidi snorted.

* * *

Hinata left Corin with Santiago, since they had a thing for each other. She went off to a local bar in Volterra and smiled when she saw her victim. He was drunk, looking for girls with his lecherous smirks and leers. She made sure she changed into her casual clothing before she left. Corin held onto her dress until she got back.

The guy did not notice her so she clanked her heels louder, until a hand grasp onto hers. The hand was warm and inviting. Hinata decided to change her mind and take this rude gentleman instead, home. How dare he-

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around and frowned at the handsome stranger behind her. All the thoughts about the lecherous guy left her brain, as she stared at the muscular person in front of her. He had ripped jeans and a ripped T-shirt. His sneakers were worn, and never in her life had she been attracted to…a peasant before.

"Do I know you?" Hinata asked the stranger.

He looked confused and hurt by her words.

"Seth Clearwater. I know I look a bit run down but seriously, love. I thought you would know your own soul mate," Seth frowned, taking two strides to reach her.

Their faces were inches apart, and Hinata felt her heart pound. Her mind was beginning to become hazy. Why did this guy seem so familiar?

"I don't believe we met before," Hinata replied, coldly.

Seth bit his lip and glared at his imprint. She looked empty and cold-hearted. It was like nothing could faze her. He took a look at her closely and realized that she had a blank stare on. Her usual lavender pupils looked dazed and a bit dark. The way she dressed was wrong also. Hinata would never dress like this. He knew that she was only trying to save him, but she could at least scream at him to leave or say that she hated him or hit him on the head for being a complete idiot.

"I believe we did, madam. As I recall, you were my imprint and I was your wolf."

Hinata's eyes widened. A Child of the Moon? Oh no. Caius had told her gruesome stories about them. Hinata decided that she should lure him into the castle so Master Aro could deal with him.

"Would you like to follow me home, sir?" Hinata drawled out her seductive voice.

Seth was beyond confused. What was wrong with her voice? Where was her innocence and her blush and her fierce gaze that would have made him so clumsy that he had to be isolated from the world?

"Where would your home be?" Seth played along.

"That tower over there," Hinata said, pointing towards the eerie Volturi tower.

"The Volturi tower, Hinata. See, I was thinking we could escape together and take on the Volturi with the Cullens back at home. You don't have to be so self-sacrificing you know," Seth was blabbering on until he caught something.

Why would Hinata want him to be going to his doom? That didn't seem right.

Hinata felt her head hurt a bit from his words. Why did the Cullens and this guys' name sound so familiar to her? It was like a fairytale book she might have read somewhere. Who was he?

"You're not Hinata," Seth accused, his eyes blazing in anger.

Hinata frowned, lifting her delicate eyebrows. So a stranger greeted her, told a weird story of her overthrowing her family, and accused her of not being the right 'Hinata' for him. Just who was this guy?

"Yes I am. I am Hinata of the Volturi. I was adopted by them because my family died during the tsunami and Corin took me under her wing and led me back to the Volturi," Hinata snapped at him.

She turned on her heels to run home but running was a bit hard on heels.

Seth stood there, dumbstruck. So obviously she forgot about her ninja life and the Cullens. The Volturi _could_ do wonders if they had hypnotized Hinata. Seth rushed after Hinata who was running towards an alley back home. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and she struggled against him. He was stronger for now because she believed that she was only a mere human. Otherwise, Seth was sure that she would have sent him flying.

He knew that this was Hinata however. Every detail of her was correct. Her voice, her face, her hair, her scent. She _must_ have been brainwashed.

"You are not Hinata of the Volturi. You are Hinata Hyuuga from Konohagakure. Your family disinherited you. You loved Naruto Uzumaki for some time before deciding to run away. You met Minato Namikaze who transported you to Earth, meeting the Cullens- a vampire family and the Quileute wolf tribe. I, being a sandy wolf, imprinted on you, fell for you, and loved you ever since that first look. You claimed to have loved me also but was too self-sacrificing that you drove me crazy with the 'I don't love you' and the whole leaving stunt you tried to pull. Well, no more love. I _love_ you and I'll be damned if I let you go back to those monsters who brainwashed your mind and kept you from me," Seth whispered against her ears when he had her leaning against the wall.

Rain began pouring on them, and Hinata looked at the handsome stranger in the eyes. Hesitantly, her guard lowered as his breath tickled her ears. The way her held her was loving, instead of possessive like Demetri. The way he held her seemed natural, like he had been doing it for a while.

"_Remember_, angel. You _have_ to remember your soul mate," Seth pleaded, and Hinata's mind began spinning.

She felt dizzy and held her head, screaming in pain. Seth watched, worried as he held her in his arms. Hinata felt Corin and Chelsea's combined power start to weaken. Memories flooded her again. Hinata whimpered as the shield of lies tried to take over her mind again.

"Seth…"Hinata croaked, holding onto him. Seth saw that her eyes were becoming lighter and her tears poured, camouflaging with the rain dropping on them. "You…Y-You have to leave. It's…dangerous…I…"

Seth decided that she needed some encouraging. He kissed her passionately, beneath the stars and beneath the hard, cold rain. Hinata's spell broke immediately and she found herself kissing Seth, as if she needed it. She hungered for it, and she felt herself holding onto her soul mate, not wanting to let him go.

"Seth…"

"Hinata," Seth whispered, lifting her off her feet and twirling around in his arms.

She smiled as he beamed at how beautiful his soul mate was.

"You can't be here. If Aro found out-."

"Shh…" Seth interrupted her, kissing her deeply again.

"Seth-."

"Mmhhrrmmpphh," He mumbled against their kiss.

"You...have…to…leave."

"Nope," Seth replied. Hinata pushed him away, her eyes sad and knowing that this couldn't last long. She was about to say the usual, cliché stuff like how she didn't love him anymore. Only this time, she knew Seth wasn't going to believe her. "I never believed you a bit you know. Not in my heart. I came all the way here to bring you back and tell you that I will crush anything that stands in the way of us being together."

Hinata sighed, smoothing out her hair. She looked at the dark, gloomy tower a in the distance. "I love you. You know that, but I don't want the Volturi to kill you or the Cullens. They're planning to turn me tonight and expect me to be back with food for them. I can't leave Seth. I'm trap, but…you can. You can leave and I'll have to marry Demetri. Still, you can find a girl that will love you. Imprinting isn't worth it when your life is at stake, love. My sacrifice would have been in vain if you died. I'd rather live a lie than let that happen."

Seth's anger rose as he growled at her story. His wet hair tousled in the rain as he lifted her into his arms. He raced back to the hotel and smiled at her. It seemed like he had a plan. Hinata was about to scold him, not wanting an argument but Seth gave her a look to silence her. "Do you seriously think that after they brainwash you again, they're going to leave us alone?"

This made Hinata speechless. So that was the Volturi's plan from the start. Hypnotize her, make her content, and attack the Cullens. If she left with Seth tonight, then they would still attack the Cullens and do the same thing to her if they met again. So…her only choice?

"Hinata, we're going to stick together and work together. We're going to bring down the Volturi. I don't doubt your ninja abilities my love," Seth smiled.

"We could both die and run out of energy."

"Then we die trying. I, at least, can die in happiness knowing that they won't kill you."

"Don't talk like that," Hinata's tears began falling as he laid her on the bed.

She now knew that she couldn't live without Seth. She tried. Oh she tried but it didn't work- even when she was hypnotized!

He paced, deep in thought. Hinata looked at the time and panicked. If she didn't make it back to the castle on time, the Volturi would go looking for her. Seth caught this and bit his lip. Hinata hid their scent for now and closed the windows and locked the doors. They had no idea what to do then.

Seth's cell phone vibrated after a while of pondering their plan of killing off the Volturi single-handedly. Seth answered it and was shocked at the voice. Hinata looked up from the bed, hearing it too.

"Seth Clearwater! Where the hell are you?" Leah shouted.

Seth was overjoyed and confused. "Leah? How-."

"I'm back home right now, finding out that Sue is crying her eyes out, the pack in turmoil, the Cullens leading a revolution, and you sneaking around in Volterra?" Leah shouted, angrily.

"Yes?" Seth answered.

There was silence on the other line.

"Good boy. You find Hinata and hide her immediately. Her Konoha friends are here to see her and the Cullens could use her in the upcoming battle with the Volturi. We'll be there in a few days," Leah told.

Seth and Hinata's eyes widened and they grinned at each other. They had a plan after all.

"Alright Leah. I'll talk to you later," Seth replied, his eyes on Hinata.

Hinata looked at the figure climbing on the bed. He snapped his phone shut, and they both grinned.

"So, it would seem like Leah saved your butt again, useless younger brother."

"That hurt my heart. You pierced right through my arteries," Seth mocked, and Hinata smiled.

"Arteries? I was aiming for your left atrium. Darn it," Hinata giggled, and Seth kissed his soul mate passionately.

Clothes came off and the night was magical for the ninja and her werewolf.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata got up and smiled at the warmth enveloping her. Seth hugged her as he snored lightly beside her. She wiggled, stealthily out of his embrace and she stifled a giggle at Seth's sudden pouty face when she left his arms. She blinked at the sunlight. Good. The Volturi couldn't come out for a while. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and blowdried her hair.

Her peace was disrupted when there was a crash. Hisses and snarls erupted. She dropped her blowdryer and raced out to see Seth growling at Felix and Demetri. Demetri saw her and knew what happened. The fury was in his eyes.

"Not so innocent now, are you Hinata?" Demetri laughed, and Hinata narrowed her eyebrows at the vampire.

"As if you ever were faithful to me, dear fiancée," Hinata mocked, charging at him full speed.

Demetri caught her arm but she kicked his chest so hard that he flew out the balcony window, into the pool that was deserted at this time of day. Seth was battling Felix as she dove after Demetri. She trusted that he could hold him off for a bit. She slowly reached the water with a _splash_ and kicked Demetri hard, making him land on the streets below. She jumped down and slowly performed hand seals for fire. As the fire engulfed Demetri, he snarled trying to tear at her. He succeeded in slashing her stomach before turning to dust.

Hinata jumped back to the roof and panicked when she found no sign of Seth. Her heart hammered when she spotted a note on her bed. It was from Felix, in his handwriting.

_Dear little princess,_

_You think you can escape us? If you want to see your beloved Seth alive, I suggest you come back immediately and let Corin take control of your mind. If not, then I can promise you that Seth will die by my hands and you know how people end up in my hands. Ha. _

_Yours truly,_

_Felix Volturi_

Hinata was disgusted when he even drew a smiley face with the peace sign just to taunt her more. She shouldn't have let her guard down like that. How could she be so stupid? Hinata exhaled and wondered if Aro was going to pair her off with another Volturi guard to keep her in line again. She changed and walked slowly to the tower-meeting her doom for sure. However, she didn't leave without a little text for Leah and the others.

**Review please. Thanks for not abandoning me guys! I love your reviews. This procrastinating author doesn't deserve your kindness, but you guys stuck by. I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. I know I might have rushed things now that I reread this story. Please continue with your support. With that said, what do you think will happen next? **


End file.
